Mi Shiro-chan
by alvissaoikitsunechan
Summary: Hisoka fue entregado a su padre biológico por su madre, por razones obviamente familiares. Lleva una vida amargada, es un delincuente solo con diecinueve años, tiene suerte de no haber pisado la cárcel por seguir siendo menor. Killua, por el contrario, lleva una vida normal con su madre y su padre, hasta que su camino se cruza con el de un pelirrojo psicópata que resulta ser...
1. Chapter 1

INTRODUCCIÓN

Pov Hisoka

14 de Septiembre, una y media de la tarde, en Kyuusan. Mi regreso a casa después de una noche desenfrenada en el local de Hanzo no fue muy agradable. Estaba medio borracho, más bien resacoso después de dos horas en el baño pestilente yandrajoso que pudiera encontrar a veinte kilómetros a la redonda. Me había quedado sin condones y el mareo se me pasó de golpe después de la fuerte paliza que había tenido que propinar al mismísimo Hanzo, joder con el puñetero calvo, para que se olvidara del asunto de tirarme a su novio. No tenía la culpa de que tuviera un puto por novio que se vendía por 20 yenis, al igual que tampoco la tenía de que a mí me lo dejara gratis.

Tenía pensado tirarme a la cama y dormir hasta las 3 de la tarde del día siguiente, o puede que quizás lo hiciera hasta las siete, sinceramente no lo tenía tan claro. Cuando me encontré con un obstáculo de lo más inoportuno. Mi padre había cambiado la cerradura de la puerta y mis llaves no podían abrirla. Golpeé con el puño cerrado varias veces y me separé de ella cuando escuche la voz clara de mi padre al otro lado.

-Es por tu bien, Hisoka.

Estuve a punto de tirar la puerta abajo a base de patadas y puñetazos, gritando que me abriera, que en cuanto entrara, le metería una paliza, lo mataría, pero no me abrió. Si no fuera porque las ventanas estaban cubiertas por barrotes, hubiera trepado hasta mi cuarto y lo hubiera echado a él mismo de una patada en el culo, pero era imposible atravesar los barrotes. Imposible forzar la cerradura estando los cerrojos echados.

Le di una patada a la puerta y fui hacía mi coche, al cual quería mucho más que a cualquier ser vivo que me rodeara. Nadie había trabajado más duro que yo para conseguirlo, ni siquiera mi viejo en toda su vida. Cierto que una gran parte del dinero lo había conseguido en apuestas sobre, si tumbo a este, me daréis veinte yenis, si te salvo de aquel, me tendrás que dar cincuenta yenis, no prenderé fuego a tu coche, pero a cambio me darás cien yenis, no te mataré si a cambio me das doscientos.

La ley de la calle, amigo. En realidad, mi ley. Si eres listo me evitaras, si eres estúpido me encontraras.

Mi calle, mis leyes. Mi ciudad, mi dictadura. Mis juguetes, mi juego.

Mi ropa, mi guitarra, mis gorros, mis pertenencias, estaban en el maletero del coche. Mi padre me había echado de casa como un perro.

Sabía lo que quería, joder, sí. Incluso me había actualizado el GPS del coche con el mapa de Takaoki y sus alrededores. Me había dejado una nota pegada al volante, seguramente pidiéndome perdón y rogándome que lo entendiera. No lo sé, no la leí. La hice trizas y tiré los trocitos de papel frente a la puerta, escupiendo encima.

En ese momento, Ringo se me acercó medio arrastrándose, con la cola amputada entre las piernas soltando aullidos lastimeros.

-¡Espero que se la dejes a Harumi, maldito hijo de puta! – le grité a mi padre desde fuera, caminando hacía el coche y metiéndome dentro de un humor de perros, encendiendo un cigarrillo y llevándomelo a los labios, arrancando el coche.

Era absurdo. Llegar a esos extremos por mí integridad social, por mi extremista comportamiento, por mi vida delictiva.

¿A quién le importaba que fuera por la calle con la actitud y las ganas de tirarme a la cabeza de cualquiera que se me pusiera por delante? ¿A quién le importaba cuanto alcohol consumiera o cuanto tabaco fumara o, incluso, si llegaba a drogarme? ¿A quién le importaba cuantas veces follaba al día? ¿A quién le importaba si utilizaba condones o no? ¿A quién le importaba que pegara palizas a los débiles, que me metiera en peleas callejeras, robara coches, rompiera cosas, hiciera grafitis o prendiera fuego a algo?¿Que acosara a quien a mi me saliera de los cojones? Era un delincuente, eso nadie lo negaba pero ¿Y qué? ¿A quién le importaba? ¿A mi padre? Por mucho que se hiciera la víctima, no le importaba, desde luego. ¿A mí madre? ¿Aquella tía que no había vuelto a ver desde los cuatro años? ¿La que se desentendió de mí? ¿Qué le importaba yo a ella como para que ahora, quiera encargarse de un marginado social como yo? ¿Por qué los dos después de no hablarse durante años se ponían en contacto para decidir qué hacer conmigo?

Aquello no tenía ni pies ni cabeza. De repente, me veía conduciendo por la carretera que llevaba a Takaoki a ciento treinta para no volver, a la aventura, a conocer a mi madre y a ese hermano perdido de la cual no recordaba absolutamente nada. Mi madre era abogada de oficio, ganaba una pasta por lo que suponía, sería una amante de las reglas y las leyes, pija, rodeada de lujos, vestida de negro, con gafas con complejo de Roter Meyer. E irónicamente deberíamos ser iguales, porque me parecía tanto a mi padre como una pera a un tomate. Yo era un delincuente que pasaba más tiempo en comisaría que en casa, fichado a mis diecinueve años, con antecedentes y poco dispuesto a cambiar para convertirme en un niño pijo y repelente como seguramente sería ese hermano mío que no conocía.

Sería fácil. Sólo ser como soy y pronto volverían a echarme a patadas de allí. No tenía esperanzas, no. En realidad, no tenía deseos de encajar en ese mundo y tenía bastante asumido que tampoco en ningún otro y, sinceramente, me importaba una mierda no encajar. Me gustaba como era, me gustaba jugar a ser Dios, me gustaba pelearme, sentir la sangre de otros salpicarme, sentir dolor, verlo, palparlo, también sentir el placer del sexo puro, brusco, brutal. No tenía ningún interés de ser aceptado allí, ninguno.

Encontrar un juguete con el que jugar el tiempo que tuviera que aguantar allí estaría bien. Un muñequillo con el que jugar, con el que experimentar, con el que arriesgarme, con el que disfrutar plenamente de él o todo lo que ello conllevara.

Un juguete al que hacer sufrir… un juguete que romper…

Poco me importaba quien fuera o qué para mí. No tenía preferencias por nadie, cualquier criatura bonita con cuerpo de porcelana y fácil de manejar estaría bien. Cualquier persona, cuanto más cerca estuviera mejor, cualquiera…

Sólo se trataba de jugar con el juguete más perfecto que viera a mí alrededor, sin importar quién o qué… cualquiera…

¿Cómo hubiera pensado siquiera que el juguete perfecto pudiera ser mi propio hermano?

Pero, ¿Acaso importa que lo sea?

Un muñeco cercano y perfecto que allí estaba, esperándome.

¿Quién lo habría imaginado?

El chico perfecto, mi pequeño, vulnerable, adorable, hermano, Killua.

TBC…

Espero que os haya gustado mucho, y pronto subiré otro capi, en cuanto pueda, lo juro, mucho trabajo pero quería subirlo ya ^w^U


	2. Chapter 2

Capitulo uno.

POV Killua.

-Eh… - aparté la pajita a través de la que bebía vodka, de mi boca, sobresaltado, encogiéndome por la repentina corriente que recorrió mi columna vertebral cuando él posó su mano sobre mi hombro.

-¿Estás solo? – nos miramos y se sentó a mi lado sin pedir siquiera permiso. Me puse nervioso de inmediato.

-Eh… pues… - tragué saliva. La persona que acababa de aparecer tenía voz grave, muy diferente a la mía. No sé porque ese hecho me sorprendió lo suficiente como para hacer que un sudor frío me recorriera el cuerpo mientras volvía a mirarle. Camiseta naranja, con el logotipo de un trébol de cuatro hojas, era una talla mayor a la suya seguramente, al menos el pantalón marrón oscuro parecía holgado. Extrañamente, tenía un dibujo de una estrella en la mejilla derecha, y en la izquierda, otro como el de una lágrima o una gota, ambos de colores diferentes, supuse que al ser un local de fiesta, se permitía maquillarse cosas así o no se…Su mirada aurea y penetrante, pelo rojo alzado como si fueran llamas… nunca me había cruzado con alguien así, no supe clasificarlo. Sentí un ligero escalofrío cuando me observó detenidamente, evaluándome con la mirada, de arriba abajo y finalmente, me miró a los ojos. Contuve el aliento y acabó sonriendo. Era una sonrisa pícara y seductora que me dejó helado.

El lugar donde estaba era el típico sitio en que te manoseaban el culo cada dos pasos y había tanta gente a tu alrededor, que eras incapaz de saber quién había sido, por eso, en cuando se sentó a mi lado, me puse tenso.

Y eso que no era un bar gay, entonces ya salía violado totalmente.

Busqué con la mirada a alguien conocido. Kurapika, Leorio… no les veía por ninguna parte y el estómago se me encogió de nervios.

-¿Qué haces aquí solo? – me preguntó de nuevo el tío que se me había acercado. Tendría como unos dos o tres años más que yo, eso me relajó, en cierto modo

.

-No… no estoy solo. Estoy con… unos amigos que… - volví a buscarles con la mirada. Seguía sin encontrarlos. - … No están. Debería ir a buscarlos. – él se río.

-¿Tienes prisa? Te invito a algo…

-No, gracias.

-¿Por favor? Si te mueves mucho de aquí, van a quedar gravadas las huellas dactilares de todo el pub en tu culo. – me quedé pensativo. No tenía ganas de volver a ser manoseado por todo el mundo mientras los demás se divertían a mi costa. Volví a sentarme.

-Vale. – me terminé el vodka, incómodo. Él me miraba de reojo y en cuanto terminé mi vaso, ya tenía otro delante. Mi nerviosismo aumentaba.

-¿Por qué me miras tanto?-pregunté frunciendo un poco el ceño, era un poco incomodo la verdad, sobretodo porque sus ojos parecían penetrar todas mis defensas con tanta facilidad…

-¿Sabes que te he mirado de espaldas y te he confundido con una chica?

-¿Ah, sí?-sentí un ligero tic en la ceja, genial, claaaro…como me parecía tanto a una chica…

-No te ofendas.

-No – mentí. ¡Por supuesto que me ofendió joder! – Si me has confundido con una chica… no tienes que estar aquí…

-Quiero estar aquí. Chico o chica me has llamado la atención. Si me fuera creo que aunque lo intentara ya no podría apartar la mirada de ti. – bajé la cabeza. Sentía mis mejillas enrojecer, ¿pero qué coño hago? Yo no me comporto así con nadie.

-Esto… yo no…

-¿Tienes novia?-me interrumpió, yo tragué saliva.

-Hasta el invierno pasado… sí. – no debería haber contestado a eso o, quizás, debería haber dicho que sí.

-Interesante… - se formó un profundo silencio. - ¿Y novio? – tosí cuando el líquido se me fue por el lado equivocado a causa de la sorpresa, cortándome la respiración. Él me dio varios golpecitos en la espalda intentando contener una gran carcajada y me encogí al sentir su mano caliente sobre mi brazo desnudo. Saltaron chispas por ese simple roce y apartó la mano enseguida, como si el contacto con mi piel le hubiera dado calambre. Alzó una ceja, observándome con curiosidad y sorpresa.

Simplemente, acabábamos de conectar. No había más historia.

-¿Cómo te llamas?

-Killua. – le había contestado. Ya no había marcha atrás.

-Killua…creo que tengo un conocido que se llama Killua-sonrió de lado-¿Tienes hermanos? ¿O eres hijo único? Porque si son todos como tú…

Me volví a sonrojar un poco.

-Tengo un hermano. No lo he conocido nunca, viene mañana desde Kyuusan. – abrió la boca con sorpresa. Parecía estar a punto de decir algo, pero finalmente se mantuvo callado y se rió

-¿Desde Kyuusan?

-Sí. ¿Por qué?

-Hm… - ladeó la cabeza. Por un momento se tornó pensativo. – Por nada. – le di un nuevo sorbo al vodka, más animado, pero igual de nervioso. - ¿Y no le conoces?

-No. Mis padres se separaron un tiempo, mi madre encontró a otro hombre y tuvo un hijo, pero más tarde mi padre y mi madre se volvieron a juntar y el ex de mi madre se llevó a mi hermano y yo me quedé con mis padre. Es…es una jodida historia muy complicada, y rara, es como la de las películas que separan a los gemelos o los hermanos y no se vuelven a ver nunca…

-¿Sois como gemelos o parecidos?

-No, al menos eso me han dicho. Solo sé que somos hijos de la misma madre pero de diferentes padres, supongo que él habrá salido a su padre o un poco de mi madre.

-Hm… Y no sabes de él.

-¡Nope!-contesto sorbiendo un poco más.

-Hm… ¿Y por qué de repente después de…?

-Dieciséis años.

-¿Tienes dieciséis?

-Sí. – Sonreí.- Recién cumplidos.

-¿Y te dejan beber alcohol aquí sin una identificación?-preguntó divertido.

Yo saqué de mi bolsillo un carnet con mi foto diciendo que tenía veintidós años, sonreí con mi típica sonrisa traviesa, que muchos decían parecerse a la del gato de Chessaire.

-Obviamente tengo un carnet falso.

-Hm… vaya, que malote-río suavemente-Yo tengo diecinueve, a diferencia de ti, a los que pronto cumplen veinte les dejan beber, siempre que les des una propina…hm…no sé porque…pero tú pareces más mayor. – Murmuró, con cierta diversión - ¿Y por qué viene tu hermano desde Kyuusan? Para… ¿verte? – puse los ojos en blanco y aparté el vaso vació de vodka de mí, girándome en el asiento para situarme frente a él.

-Es una historia muy larga.

-Tengo toda la noche por delante. – sonreí. No solo habíamos conectado. Me gustaba.

-Se metió en un lío. Por lo que me contó mi madre, insultó a una profesora, ella le pegó y mi hermano se defendió, pero se pasó. Le metió una paliza y después, cuando lo expulsaron de la universidad, prendió fuego al coche de la profesora, cabreado por eso de que lo expulsaran. Pasó la noche en comisaría y le acusaron de delincuente, porque no era la primera vez que se metía en esas movidas. Iban a meterlo en la cárcel pero mi madre es abogada y tiene buenos contactos. Pagó la fianza y pactó con su padre y convenció al mío que se viniera aquí un tiempo, esperando que se le pegue algo de nosotros.

-Hm… - se tragó su bebida de un sorbo, sin apartar su mirada de mí. – Tú hermano es chungo ¿no?

-Sí. Y eso me da miedo.

-¿Por qué? – no borraba esa pícara sonrisa de la cara en ningún momento.

-Pues… imagínatelo. Mi madre está casi veinticuatro horas fuera de casa. Mi padre está igual. Le daría tiempo de amordazarme, atarme, maltratarme y violarme. Uuuhhh, aparecerá mi cadáver en las noticias y encima seguramente con alguna nota de esas a lo jóker.

-¡Jajajaja! – me reí con él. La tensión había desaparecido. No había hablado con nadie sobre mi hermano y en los cinco minutos que había estado charlando con él, me había quitado un peso de encima. – Estás jodido ¿no?

-Sí, mucho. Por eso mis amigos me han arrastrado hoy hasta aquí. Querían que ligara y me tirara a alguien y… - me ruboricé. Él entrecerró los ojos con malicia. Se pasó la lengua por los labios con la puntita de la lengua. Encogí las piernas bajo la mesa y por un momento tuve la tentación de llevarme la mano a la entrepierna, intentado evitar lo inevitable.

Nunca me había pasado algo así y no sabía qué hacer. Nunca me habían interesado los tíos y, por supuesto, no me iban para nada los rollos de una noche. Esa clase de cosas me repugnaban por ser tan típicos de la gente, siempre me considero diferente, a mi estilo, pero… él me estaba mirando de una forma que hacía que todos mis principios quedaran a un lado.

¿Debería dejarme llevar?

-Mis amigos también me han arrastrado aquí como… despedida. – tragué saliva al oír esa palabra.

-¿A dónde vas?-no pude contener mi curiosidad, de verdad, sentí la necesidad de saberlo todo de él.

-Me mudo a Takaoki y no los veré en un tiempo.

-¿Aquí? ¿Te mudas aquí?-parpadeé, sorprendido de la casualidad.

-Sí, aquí. Cerquita… - se rió irónicamente y yo no le vi la gracia. – puede que esta no sea la única vez que nos veamos.

-Ah… no…

-¿Te gustaría volver a verme? – suspiré. Sentí sus ojos dorados clavados en mí, esperando una respuesta cuando bajé la cabeza, abochornado. Mi flequillo formaba una especia de pequeña cortina blanca que ocultaba mis ojos azules y me sentí más ruborizado de su penetrante mirada hasta que apartó un poco y lo colocó tras mi oreja. Las chispas volvieron a saltar, pero esta vez no me sobresalté, sentí hormigueos que me hicieron estremecer de placer por todo el cuerpo. – Debería irme… - noté su aliento chocar contra mi oído. Cada célula de mi cuerpo se estremeció. - ¿Te vienes conmigo? – tragué saliva. Posó su mano sobre mi muslo, cerca de la ingle y lo apretó con suavidad provocando una descarga directa a mi miembro que reaccionó. Me levanté casi de un salto del asiento, con el corazón bombeando la sangre que poco a poco se iba acumulando en un único lugar. Ya ni siquiera me llegaba la suficiente al cerebro como para pensar que aquello no era buena idea.

Me gustaba y en cierto modo, sentía el deseo de probarlo, pero solo con él. Ni esa noche ni ninguna otra habría aceptado la proposición de otra persona. Él era especial, nuestra efímera conexión era especial, aunque eso no quisiera decir que fuera del todo buena idea.

Me dejé llevar por el instinto.

Él me agarró de la mano y me fue guiando a través de la muchedumbre de personas apelotonadas en el antro. Pude ver que en su espalda había otro logotipo de la baraja de póker, sin embargo, no recordaba cómo se llamaba ese signo (la verdad es que no me acuerdo y me da pereza buscar a ver como se llama xD). Yo mantuve la cabeza agachada en todo momento, incapaz de alzar la mirada del suelo. Estaba totalmente ruborizado y la cabeza me iba a estallar, al igual que el corazón. Medio idiotizado, flotando en una nube oscura. Mi cerebro no paraba de gritar que no era buena idea, pero yo quería, simplemente lo deseaba. A veces debería dejar de intentar ser tan aventurero pero…lo necesitaba.

Ya que iba a pasar los próximos meses y quizás años viviendo probablemente, un martirio con mi delincuente hermano pegado a mí, al menos en casa, gracias a dios que no íbamos a la misma clase. Permanecería el recuerdo de esa noche en mi cabeza, porque estaba seguro, quizás por el mismo instinto que me hacía dejarme llevar, que esa noche la iba a recordar siempre.

Justamente cuando íbamos a salir por la puerta, miré a mi derecha y vi a Kurapika. Iba acompañado de una chica morena bastante mona, con un vaso en la mano y me miraba con los ojos como platos y la boca semi-abierta por la sorpresa. Desvíe la mirada y salí de allí de un salto.

Me soltó la mano una vez fuera

.

-¿Nervioso? Pareces haberte congelado. – sonrió con una malicia que me puso el vello de punta, que me hizo rozar con los dedos el colmo de la excitación. Ahora, fuera, bajo la luz de las farolas, su pálido rostro me pareció pura atracción. De hecho, era extraño pero sentía que se me hacía un poco familiar. Tenía la sensación de que conocía ese rostro de toda la vida. - ¿Pasa… algo? – preguntó, con tono preocupado, como si de verdad esperaba que me sucediera algo al verle a la luz.

-No, nada… es solo que… - empezamos a caminar a través del callejón apenas iluminado. Los nervios empezaban a provocarme ansiedad cuando me di cuenta que no le conocía absolutamente de nada. Cero. Y me había dejado llevar como si nada… Y ni siquiera estaba preocupado. – Un… amigo mío me ha visto.

-Uhh~…¿Y eso es muy malo?-canturreó con su sonrisa traviesa, acelerándome el pulso otra vez.

-No, no creo.

-Espero que no piense que voy a hacerte cosas guarras. – soltó con ironía. Me reí, un poco nervioso. – Ese es mi coche. - mi mirada se clavó en un enorme todo terreno, un enorme Cadillac oscuro, medio camuflado en la oscuridad del callejón, aparcado, solitario en plena noche. Tragué saliva.

-¿El Cadillac?

-Sip. – parecía muy orgulloso de su coche. Anduve hacía él incluso con cierta ilusión. No me gustaban los coches, no me llamaban la atención como a otros, pero eso era el rey de los coches.

Miré el interior a través de la ventanilla, pero estaba tintada.

-Es muy grande.

-No es lo único que tengo. – cuando me di cuenta, sus brazos ya me habían encerrado entre su cuerpo y el salpicadero del coche. Apoyé las manos sobre el capó, sorprendido. Me temblaban los labios y una corriente de aire fría me congeló las piernas. Sus labios rozaban los míos…

-Es… ¿La primera vez que haces esto? – pregunté, tartamudeando. Él suspiró y se rió.

-Depende… en mi coche, sí y con un hombre, también. – ahora, de repente, empecé a sentirme cohibido, mucho. El temblor se extendió por todo mi cuerpo y el simple contacto que sus labios pretendían tener con los míos me intimidó hasta hacerme retroceder. Mis rodillas chocaron con el salpicadero y caí hacia atrás. Mi espalda dio contra el capó y quedé medio tumbado sobre él. Oí su disimulada carcajada contra mi oído y descendió su rostro hasta apoyar la frente sobre la mía. – No te pongas nervioso, no te rompería nunca Shiro-chan.

Shiro-chan…

TBC….

Bueno segundo listo, espero que os guste que me lo curro mucho y el colacao es mi fuente de inspi, pero eso no quiere decir que no se agote! XD

Ale, espero que tengáis un buen día, yo me voy a descansar la mente.

Bye! Nos vemos pronto :3


	3. Chapter 3

Capitulo dos.

Pov Killua.

A esas horas de la noche, en pleno invierno, en un callejón oscuro, las temperaturas podrían llegar al menos cero perfectamente y, podría haber sufrido una hipotermia y, seguramente, ni siquiera me habría dado cuenta.

El calor que me recorría la entrepierna y la endurecía se extendía por todo mi cuerpo, me envolvía y casi me hacía inmune al frío de la noche.

Su lengua rozando mis labios cada vez que los movía intentando acaparar los míos más y más, buscando más profundidad dentro de mi boca. Mordía suavemente los míos, jugueteaba con mi lengua y rozaba con insistencia mi barbilla cuando se separó, sonriendo. Noté un hilillo de saliva escurrirse por la comisura de mis labios.

-Delicioso…– se lamió los labios. Era condenadamente excitante cuando hacía eso. Sentí la presión dolorosa de mi entrepierna contra mi pantalón, estaba seguro de que si pudiera hablar, me estaría gritando que rompiera los pantalones y los calzoncillos.

Una de sus manos empezó a colarse bajo mi camisa sin mangas y cuello en V. Estaba helada, la sentí brusca y ansiosa acariciando mi piel, fría como un cubito de nieve, provocándome escalofríos placenteros. Eché la cabeza hacia atrás, entreabrí los labios, deshaciéndome en suspiros y vi el vaho provocado por mi aliento emanar de mi boca. Subió la camisa (no llevaba nada más debajo) uno de sus dedos congelados me rozo un pezón. ¿Era cosa mía o sus uñas eran muy largas?

-¡Ah! – temblé. Sus labios lo rodearon con la lengua casi al instante, haciéndome estremecer y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros, clavando las uñas al sentir sus dientes cerrándose sobre él. - ¡Aaahh, no!

-¿No qué? – me pellizcó el pezón contrario con fuerza. Una sensación que variaba entre dolor y el placer quedó atascada en mi garganta, deseando estallar en gemidos, pero antes de que pudiera abrir la boca, él me la tapó con una mano, dejando caer por completo su cuerpo sobre mí.  
>Estallé en temblores con el contacto del frío capó contra mi espalda desnuda. – No chilles muy alto. Estamos en la calle. – estaba a punto de tener sexo en un lugar público con un desconocido y solo se me ocurrió ruborizarme y cerrar la boca. Lo hubiera golpeado y hubiera salido corriendo… de no ser porque me estaba volviendo loco. No había otra explicación a la locura que estaba a punto de cometer. No comprendía cómo podía dejarme llevar de ese modo por una persona que acababa de conocer. Sus ojos dorados, su sonrisa pícara y maliciosa, y sus gestos me tenían completamente hipnotizado.<p>

-Puedes tocarme si quieres, no te voy a morder. – se burló de mi pasividad y entonces, me atreví a alzar las manos hasta su cabeza. Le acaricie esos pelos rojos como el fuego, sorprendiéndome de lo suaves que eran, entonces juntó sus labios con los míos levemente. Cerré los ojos y entreabrimos los labios, dejando viajar nuestras lenguas a la boca del otro, compartiendo el aliento y los suspiros ansiosos. Sus frías manos se posaron en mi espalda, acariciándola hasta dar con mi trasero. Atrapó mi labio inferior entre sus dientes y empezó a lamerlo y a darle besos húmedos. Notaba mi entrepierna cada vez dura y palpitante; sus manos se atrevieron a introducirse bajo mi pantalón, agarrando mi trasero con fuerza.

Se separó unos segundos de mí y se quitó camisa naranja, acalorado. Debajo llevaba una camiseta más ajustada azul oscura, pero cuando se inclinó de nuevo, me mordió la barbilla y su lengua empezó a recorrer mi cuello hasta llegar a mi oído, lamiéndome el lóbulo suavemente, noté los notables pero no enormes músculos de su abdomen restregarse contra mi pecho, aprisionándome más, y su rodilla doblada en un excitante movimiento, contra mi entrepierna, ejerciendo una dulce presión.

-¡Oh, joder! – grité, sin poder evitarlo. Se separó de mí, de repente y me observó fijamente, con una seriedad que no le había visto hasta ese momento, como si se hubiera dado cuenta de algo. Temí que se echará para atrás justo en ese momento. - ¿Qué… que pasa? – murmuré. Vi el movimiento de su nuez al tragar saliva.

-Nada… - volvió a sonreír, maliciosamente.

Sus manos empezaron a bajar mis pantalones, colándolas por dentro de mis bóxers. Con un ansia que hizo latir mi corazón con fuerza, entrecerré los ojos. La vergüenza me invadió de repente y me deshice en temblores cuando quedé casi totalmente expuesto al frío de la noche, totalmente expuesto a él. Estaba demasiado excitado y mi pene quedó totalmente firme frente a su mirada. Cerré los ojos y él se rió.

-Estás muy duro... – murmuró. Se separó un poco de mí y conseguí acurrucarme un poco, muerto de frío, tratando de colocarme mí camisa de nuevo; pero fue un movimiento en vano. Mis ojos observaban como empezaba a bajarse los holgados pantalones, lo justo para poder ver su enorme miembro tan erecto y palpitante como el mío. Tragué saliva, aún más nervioso. - ¿Nunca has hecho esto antes?

-¿E-eh? – tartamudeé. Me castañeaban los dientes. – N-no.

-Estas temblando. – susurró. Su frente se pegó a la mía. Sentía su aliento cálido contra mis labios helados y empezó a darme pequeños besos sobre ellos. – Estás congelado. Joder… - Rodeé su cabeza con mis brazos en ese instante, fuertemente. Todo su cuerpo acabó sobre mí, haciéndome sentir su calor. Sus manos se entretuvieron acariciándome por todos lados con tanta rudeza que hacía desaparecer el frío por su simple contacto. – Lo siento. Que idiota soy… - lo oí murmurar contra mi oído y tiró de mí suavemente. Las piernas se me doblaron cuando mis pies dieron contra el suelo, casi haciéndome caer si él no me hubiera sujetado.

-N-no-noo… - me moví débilmente, lo que permitió que el frío se fuera, cuando me cogió en brazos y me llevó a la puerta trasera de su coche. – ¡Su-suéltame! – abrió la puerta y me soltó dentro, sobre los asientos de cuero.

-Espérame aquí. - y cerró la puerta. ¿A dónde quería que fuera con solo los zapatos puestos, y una camisa mal colocada, casi desnudo? Me acurruqué allí, encogiendo las piernas y acariciándolas, intentando entrar en calor. ¿Cómo había acabado en esa situación tan vergonzosa? Por lo menos en ese pedazo de coche hacía mucho más calor.

Él entró por la puerta del conductor y metió la llave en el contacto, encendiendo la calefacción. Salió de nuevo y tras varios segundos, la puerta que había a mi lado se abrió. Entró y me aparté, haciéndole un sitio. Llevaba en las manos la ropa que me había quitado hacía varios minutos y su camiseta. La cual me puso por encima, tapando mi desnudez.

-¿Mejor? – preguntó. Asentí con la cabeza. – Te habías puesto azul. - sonreí. Por lo menos los dientes habían dejado de castañearme. - ¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

-¿Ya?

-Son las cinco de la mañana, ¿Tienes otros planes o… quieres seguir? – me miró esbozando una nueva sonrisa pícara que me hizo ruborizar de nuevo. – Puedes vestirte aquí si quieres, no miraré. – Me cubrí más con su camisa, intentando disimular que a pesar del frío, seguía completamente excitado- Olía a él. -¿No quieres volver a casa?

-No es eso.

-¿Entonces?

-Nada… - quería estar más tiempo con él. – ¿Y tú qué?

-¿Yo?

-¿No quieres volver a casa? – alzó una ceja, pensativo.

-No es eso. Te dije que me iba a mudar por aquí, pero no tengo casa hasta mañana, así que hoy pensaba dormir en el coche.

-Ah… - me acurruqué más en la camisa hasta que caí en que si yo estaba allí, él no podría dormir hasta que me fuera. – Esto… si quieres que me vaya para dormir solo…

-¡No, no! – Su sonrisa era encantadora – Si quieres quedarte a dormir esta noche… no tengo ganas de dormir solo hoy, ahí afuera está muy oscuro. – hizo una mueca que me hizo reír. – Además, fuera aún hace frío… aquí se está calentito.

Reí unos segundos por su actuación tan típica de un niño pequeño, era increíble lo bien que interpretaba, hasta su voz se volvió un poco aguda en la pequeña broma.

-Sí. – la sonrisa desapareció de su cara y su expresión se volvió seria de nuevo. Empezó a toquetearse labio con nerviosismo.

-Si quieres… - se inclinó un poco sobre mí, vacilando. – Aún tienes los labios azules…

-Aún están congelados, necesitan calor. Aún tengo frío. – su mano se posó sobre mi mejilla, acariciándola tiernamente, acercando sus labios a los míos de nuevo.

-Aún quiero jugar con mi Shiro-chan. - fruncí un poco el ceño, no entendía que quería decir con el mote Shiro-chan, pero no me disgustaba del todo, poco me duró la actitud molesta. De todas formas, no lo volvería a ver después de aquello.

Nuestros labios se fusionaron de nuevo, nuestras lenguas volvieron a entrar en contacto con más ansia que antes. La camisa acabó siendo aplastada por mi cuerpo desnudo cuando se tumbó encima de mí sobre los asientos. Mis manos le acariciaban todo el cuerpo, sin apartar ni un momento mis labios de los suyos.

Se separó de mí, agarrando suavemente los brazos que le rodeaban el cuello, apartándolos de él. Dejé mis manos caer a ambos lados de mi cabeza sumisamente, observando cómo se quitaba la camiseta y la dejaba junto a mi ropa. La necesidad de acariciar ese pecho, perfectamente esculpido, me azotó con fuerza.

-Engañas a las personas con esa ropa tan enorme, estas cuadrado. - se río, empezando a bajarse los pantalones de nuevo, ansioso, Se desnudó sobre de mí.

Nunca había pensado que desearía tanto tocar a alguien y desear que ese alguien me tocara a mí.

-Quiero… quiero… - se inclinó sobre mí, manteniendo una distancia prudencial entre su cuerpo y el mío, entre su piel y la mía. Estaba suspirando ansiosamente y su cuerpo empezaba a brillar a causa del sudor, del calor entre la calefacción y la excitación.

-¿Qué? – Tragué saliva – Haré todo lo que me pidas. – cerré los ojos.

-Tócame. – sus manos ahora estaban calientes y sudorosas. Eran callosas y bruscas pero su contacto me gustaba y me excitaba. Me acariciaba el cuello y los brazos, la espalda y el torso con una ternura inimaginable sin apartar sus ojos de los míos. Dejó caer su cuerpo por completo sobre mí, apoyando las manos en mi cintura, acariciándola con los pulgares y suavemente, arañándola. Notaba nuestros pezones rozar la piel contraria con cada simple movimiento y los dos nos deshacíamos en gemidos. – Bésame.

Hacía mucho calor de repente. Nuestros cuerpos estaban cubiertos por una capa de sudor. Mis manos se entretenían en recorrer su espalda ansiosamente, casi arañándola, aunque por supuesto, no podía competir con sus uñas. Mismas que no soltaban mi trasero, agarrándolo entre sus manos. Nuestros labios se devoraban mutuamente, nuestras lenguas no paraban de juguetear. Mis manos dejaron olvidada su espalda y acabaron acariciando sus hombros, descendiendo hasta su pecho.

-Le tenías ganas eh. – se burló, separándose de mis labios, besándome el cuello y la mejilla. Me reí, recorriendo sus pectorales con mis dedos, maravillándome de lo duros que eran. Me mordió el cuello y con un movimiento brusco, se restregó por completo contra mí. Gemí. Él soltó un gemido ronco cuando agarré su virilidad entre mis manos. – Si me tocas ahí… me vas a hacer reventar.

-No es mala idea.

-Si reviento se acaba el juego, Shiro-chan-Mis manos volvieron a su cuello, nuestras frentes juntas, nuestros labios rojizos debido a tantos besos.

-Revienta en mí. – su boca entreabierta, tomando aire a bocanadas torció el gesto de una mueca maliciosa.

-Ven aquí. – sus manos acabaron en mi cintura, tirando de mí hacía arriba. Apoyé los antebrazos sobre los asientos, levantado un poco la espalda y mi trasero quedo expuesto a él – Shiro-chan…

El calor era intenso, los latidos de mi corazón también.

-Házmelo. – me abandonaba por completo a él. Por completo a un desconocido. Eso sonaba demasiado fuerte para mí, algo imposible, algo que nunca haría, pero él… no era un completo desconocido, era algo más…

Si no sabía que tenía para provocarme tanto placer, lo que me hacía desear pasar esa noche con él, al menos disfrutaría a su lado.

-¡Aaaahhh! – cuando me penetró de golpe con dos dedos, grité tirándome hacia atrás golpeando los asientos de enfrente. No resultaba agradable sentir aquello que se introducía dentro de mi agujero con total brutalidad. Dolía. Se me saltaron un poco las lágrimas de puro dolor. Él me apretaba la cintura, yo arqueé más la espalda hasta que mi cabeza dio contra el asiento. Los movía, el dolor estaba en aumento y disminuía. Apreté los dientes oyendo como chocaban sus dedos contra mí, tragándome los gritos y de repente paró.

Abrí los ojos de nuevo, húmedos y noté como me soltaba poco a poco sobre los asientos, de nuevo, despacio, sin salir de mí.

-¿Por qué… paras? – su otra mano se cernió sobre mi pene acariciándolo levemente. Me estremecí.

-Acaríciate. – mi mano automáticamente se deslizó por mi cuerpo sudoroso con suavidad. Mi simpe contacto me ponía el vello de punta y sus orbes dorados sin perderse detalle de cada movimiento mío me excitaban hasta lo inimaginable. Nuestras manos se tocaron cuando la mía llegó a mi miembro, una más arriba que la otra. Cada vez me sentía más duro si era posible.

Saco sus dedos de mi cuerpo y tiro de mí de manera que quedé boca abajo, era una posición que no me gustaba precisamente. Me tembló el cuerpo sabiendo ya lo que venía. No tenía conocimiento alguno de ello, aunque bueno… no creo que sea tan difícil.

-Venga. Abre las piernas y relájate. – dijo sin más. Me quede perplejo unos segundos; lo noto. -Solo tengo que metértelo. ¿No? No te preocupes; solo déjate llevar por el momento y el morbo.

Con mi corazón y mi respiración yendo al 100 hice caso a lo que me dijo. Pude notar su miembro, húmedo por el líquido preseminal acariciaba mi entrada, apenas preparada y trague saliva. Y de un solo movimiento, entró expandiéndome y llenándome por completo, hasta notar el final, mis ojos casi salieron de las orbitas a la vez que casi grité, pero mi orgullo me lo impidió, si es que aún lo conservaba. Empezó a moverse rápidamente mientras me agarraba la cintura con sus manos, clavándome las uñas contrarrestando el dolor que sentía en mi interior mezclado con placer con sus garras en mi piel. Su respiración entrecortada se mezcló con la mía y de sus labios entreabiertos salían gemidos roncos, y de vez en cuando decía "Shiro-chan"; compartíamos el mismo aliento, el mismo cuerpo.

Mi mano libre se movió por mi cuerpo, pescando con mis dedos uno de mis pezones, apretándolo con fuerza, al ritmo de las profundas y rápidas embestidas que empecé a recibir. Sentía calambrazos de placer recorriéndome la columna de arriba abajo con cada estocada, por pequeña que fuera. Su pene se hundía dentro de mí, como si encajara a la perfección con mi interior, como dos piezas hechas para unirlas, alce mi trasero, arqueándome; para sentirlo m-maas…fuerte, más adentro.

-No… puedo más…- me salían gemidos desesperados de la garganta. Su voz se había vuelto más grave y ronca contra mi oído.

-Dios… - le oí susurrar. Cerré los ojos. Tenía la mente en blanco y solo conseguí empujar mi trasero contra su miembro con más fuerza y velocidad. Use una de mis manos, la subí arriba y empecé a tirarle del cabello, enterrando mis dedos en él, oyéndole gruñir y dar aún más fuerte contra mí.

Estábamos tan excitados y el ritmo había empezado a ser tan brutal, que no lo soportamos mucho más.

Mis uñas se clavaron en su pelo. Me arquee más y abrí la boca, incapaz de pronunciar sonido alguno, ahogándome en mi propio placer, con la mente en blanco y el corazón alocado. Sentí mi entrada humedecerse, repleta de su esencia. Gruñó con tanta fuerza que parecía un animal salvaje. Apreté los dientes con su última embestida que impulsó mi cuerpo hacia delante, casi golpeándome contra la puerta del coche. Le di un tirón del cabello y grite tan fuerte como me permitió la garganta. Oí su gruñido grave contra mi oído y como estrujaba mi pene entre su mano con tanta fuerza que me hizo removerme bruscamente, con un ligero espasmo. Su cuerpo cayó agotado sobré el mío.

Nuestros suspiros ahogados eran el único sonido que rompía el absoluto silencio que se hizo entre nosotros, intentando recuperar el aliento. Sentía mi cuerpo empapado de sudor, el suyo en pleno contacto con el mío.

Estaba pegajoso. No me importaba.

Se me cerraron los ojos, embriagado por el ambiente que me rodeaba y los brazos que me protegían. Pensé que él se habría quedado dormido con la cabeza sobre mi espalda, cerca de mi cuello al sentirle totalmente quieto y cerré los ojos. Su mano me apartó varios mechones del cabello pegados a mi frente por el sudor. Sus labios me besaron la nuca.

-Shiro-chan…

-Hm…

-¿Quieres dormir conmigo lo que queda de noche?

-Hm… - se rió ante mi intento de hablar, estaba demasiado extasiado como para que las palabras salieran de mi boca.

-Te llevaré a casa. –eso fue suficiente para devolverme al mundo real, donde estaba, con quien y que había hecho.

Me senté, obligándole a salir de mi interior.

-Lo siento. – cogí mi ropa con la mano y sentí una ligera presión en el pecho con el movimiento. – Perdona… - murmuré. Me acababa de dar cuenta de mi estúpido comportamiento y me sentí humillado. – Me he tomado… demasiadas confianzas… - demasiadas para un rollo con sexo.

Un simple rollo con solo puro sexo.

Empecé a ponerme los calzoncillos y los pantalones. Sentí la urgencia de salir corriendo en ese instante. Me sentía de algún modo, humillado y permanecer allí era soportar un peso encima que no sabía cómo quitármelo.

¡Joder! ¡Solo había sido sexo no tenía porque sentirse como si hubiera hecho algo malo!

-¿Sabes una cosa? – Él también se vestía, más lentamente, con más aplomo, observándome con esa sonrisa de chico malo que me ponía el vello de punta – Me gustaría estar más tiempo contigo, aunque no lo parezca. He disfrutado mucho. – bajé la cabeza, poniéndome la camisa. Estaba avergonzado. Me agarró un mechón de pelo y se lo llevo a los labios. El corazón, otra vez… - Han sido muchas noches y esta, ha sido la más especial. – Tragué saliva-Tu pelo parece nata.

Se me escapó una risita que intenté controlar por su comentario infantil.

Me soltó el pelo, acariciándome la cara, moviendo su mano hasta detrás de mi oreja y salió del coche. Se sentó en el asiento del conductor y me miro a través del espejo retrovisor.

-¿No vienes? Te llevaré a casa, necesito que me guíes.

TBC…..

Bueno, espero que os haya gustado, el lemon me ha quedado corto, sorry intentare alargar más las cosas de ahora en adelante.

Muchas gracias por leer y dejad review porfa!


	4. Chapter 4

Capitulo cuatro.

POV Killua.

-¡Killua! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado llamándote toda la noche! – tuve que apartarme el móvil del oído para que los gritos de Leorio no me reventaran el tímpano. Hice una mueca de disgusto oyendo el eco de su voz a través del apartado sin acercármelo de nuevo y suspiré con los ojos en blanco, esperando pacientemente a que terminara el sermón para poder articular palabra.

-Viejo, calla…

-¡Estábamos preocupados cabrón! Kurapika decía que te habías ido. Se ha puesto histérico de preocupación total. ¿Dónde coño estás?

-Eeh… estoy de camino a casa. – miré a través de la ventanilla, abierta. El aire me refrescaba un poco las ideas y la mente. Lo necesitaba.

-¿A tu casa? ¡Pero si estamos a las afueras! ¿Por qué no nos has esperado, por qué no nos dijiste nada?

-Porque estabais ocupados buscando un rollo con el que pasar la noche y a mí, me dejasteis solo, viejo. Por eso.

-Killua… - hizo una pausa. Suspiró. – Lo siento tío ¿Dónde estás? Iremos a buscarte.

-No hace falta. Ya… voy en coche. Me llevan a casa. – lo miré de reojo, concentrado en la carretera, pero sabía que estaba escuchando. No sé porque, lo sabía.

-¿Te llevan a casa? ¿Quién?

-Pues…

-Kura quiere hablar contigo. – tragué saliva.

-No tengo ganas de hablar, estoy cansado.

-Pero está…

-Me da igual. Estoy bien, no os preocupéis. Mañana os llamaré si así os quedáis más tranquilos.

-Hm… vale. ¿Seguro que estás bien?

-Estupendamente.

-¿Y quién te lleva a casa? Será alguien de confianza ¿no? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Claro. Es de confianza.

-Vale. Buenas noches entonces y… tío, ¡Cuando llegues dame un toque o no puedo dormir tranquilo! ¡Hazlo!

-Vaaaale mami. Yo también te quiero. – colgué

-¿Eran tus amigos?-preguntó tras unos minutos desde que colgué.

-Sí. – desde que había arrancado se había formado un tenso silencio y yo no podía estarme quieto y callado al mismo tiempo, era superior a mis fuerzas. – Son buenos, un poco idiotas, el tío con el que hablaba es un salido, y el otro se preocupa demasiado, pero son buenos.

-Y te han dejado solo en esa fiesta-su mirada se agudizó un poco.

-Sí… no… bueno, técnicamente… pero son legales…

-Si fueran buenos amigos, hubieran impedido esto.

-¿Esto?-pregunté confundido.

-Que yo te cazara. – tragué saliva, su voz salió de una manera que me aceleró el pulso.

-No es algo… malo. No es algo por lo que tenga que preocuparme. – sus labios se curvaron en una sonrisa. - ¿Verdad? – pregunté, inseguro. Su sonrisa se ensanchó.

- Claaaaaaro que no. Soy un tío decente que va a misa todos los domingos y que no se mete en líos… nunca.

Capté la ironía al momento.

-Es a la izquierda. – giró el volante y condujo varios metros más allá. – Es aquí. – frenó lentamente. No podía creerme que hubiéramos tardado tan poco en llegar. Me mordí la lengua. Quizás no hubiera estado mal que hubiera cerrado la boca. Nooooo, Kurapika me cortaría el culo al día siguiente, y el viejo le buscaría con un bate de béisbol hasta debajo de las piedras por engatusarme y mi hermano… mi hermano…

-Mi hermano… - observé la puerta de la casa. Me pareció una casa embrujada, tétrica y oscura tan típica de las de las películas de terror.

-¿De verdad tienes miedo de tu hermano? – se reía de mí y le di un golpe suave en el brazo, haciéndome el enfadado.

-Claro que no. Estoy nervioso, nunca le he visto y se acabó. – suspiré. Ya era hora.

Abrí la puerta del coche y salí por ella a paso lento, muuuuuy lento. No quería irme. Quería… quería… otra noche más… Pero él no me detuvo.

-Gracias por… traerme.

-Has sido un placer, Shiro-chan. – sonreí, quizás por el mote tonto, quizás porque sí. ¿Qué otra cosa podría hacer?

-Bueno pues… ya nos veremos por ahí.

-Shiro-chan… - me hizo un gesto con el dedo. Me incliné hacia delante y me dio un beso en los labios. Metió algo en los bolsillos de mi chaqueta, me soltó dándome un empujón hacía atrás con tanta fuerza que casi me hace caer sobre la acera. – Si tu hermano te causa muchos problemas, puedes llamarme. Lo mataré. – se rió con una maldad estremecedora y cerró la puerta.

A mí me resbalo una gota enorme por la cabeza mientras parpadeaba incrédulo a pensar que me había acostado con semejante lunático. Pero no me arrepentía absolutamente de nada de lo que había pasado entre nosotros.

Antes de que pudiera reaccionar, ya se había ido.

Me metí en casa, intentando hacer el más mínimo ruido para no despertar a mis padres. Eran las ocho de la mañana, ya había amanecido. Entré en la cocina para beber agua cuando vi que todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado. Los platos sucios aún estaban en el fregadero, sin lavar. Todo estaba por medio. Mamá no había vuelto, seguramente habría pasado la noche con papá en algún hotel lujoso o ella sola, ya que mi padre a veces se quedaba dormido en su trabajo. Genial, más trabajo para mí.

Pero antes dormiría, sí. Lo necesitaba.

Aún llevaba la camisa puesta cuando entré en el baño, dispuesto a darme una ducha rápida antes de irme a la cama. Pero no lo hice. Cada fibra de mi cuerpo olía a él, lo sentía cerca.

Pensando en eso me eché sobre la cama, abrazando su ancha camisa naranja con el logotipo del trébol de cuatro hojas por delante, y detrás aquel que no recordaba. Podría dársela. Podría llamarle con la excusa de que se me había olvidado devolvérsela y podríamos volver a vernos otra vez.

Me dormí.

Ni siquiera le había preguntado su nombre…

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

-¡Killua! ¿Se puede saber dónde estás? ¡Hemos estado llamándote toda la mañana! – tuve que apartarme el móvil del oído para que los gritos de Leorio no me reventaran el tímpano… otra vez.

-Buenos días, viejo. Se empieza por ahí.

-¡Te dije que me dieras un toque cuando llegaras cabrón! ¿¡Tan difícil es!?

-Me quedé dormido. Lo siento.

-¡Una mierda! ¡Quiero verte en Dokarobu dentro de cinco minutos!

-Hm… pues va a ser que no. ¿Para qué quieres quedar tan de repente?

-¿Qué para qué? ¡Detalles Killua, quiero detalles! Ayer mojaste ¿verdad?-su tono de voz dejaba claro que estaba salido, o que su pervertida curiosidad estaba rozando el pico de lo que podría llamarse morbo extremo.

-Hm…

-¿Verdad?

-Hm…

-Kurapika me ha dicho que… ¡No! ¡Mamón! – oí un par de golpes y gritos. En ese momento, apoyé el móvil en el hombro y lo solté, sujetándolo con la barbilla mientras me dedicaba a lavar un plato a fondo.

-¡Aaahh! – restos de comida se me pegaron la mano, la sacudí salpicándome el agua en la cara. Se me metió algo de lavaplatos en el ojo, haciéndome sentir un gran escozor. Acababa de recordar porque nunca lavaba los platos en casa, de alguna manera me tenían manía, y el puñetero fairy también. Prefería fregar o intentar hacer algo comestible para la cena.

-Killua, soy yo. – el móvil se me cayó al suelo mientras me restregaba el ojo con el brazo, intentando hacer desaparecer el escozor, pero lo único que conseguí fue que me picara más.

-¡Joder! – me agaché de rodillas a recoger el móvil, que había ido a parar bajo la mesa de la cocina.

-¿Killua? ¿Killua estás ahí? – oí la voz de Kurapika al otro lado de la línea. Agarre el móvil bajo la mesa y me lo llevé al oído de nuevo. Me golpeé la cabeza con la madera al intentar levantarme.

-¡Ah, mierda!-¿Qué coño pasaba? ¿Era mi día de mala suerte o algo así?

-¿Killua, estas ahí?

-¡Si, si!

-¿Qué pasa, estás bien?-se escucho preocupado, siempre se preocupaba demasiado por todos.

-Nada. – me acaricié la cabeza, adolorida por el golpe. Las manos me olían al asqueroso lavaplatos que había estado utilizando hacía segundos. Tomé aire y pedí paciencia. – No puedo ir. El viejo parece que no lo entiende, ¡Díselo!

-¿Por qué no puedes venir?-insistió.

-Mi hermano… Mi madre ha ido a recogerlo y…

-Bueno, era de esperar, pero tenemos que hablar de lo de… ayer… - suspiré. – Killua, te vi.

-Ah.

-Tú también me viste a mí, no te hagas el sueco…

-¿Se lo has dicho a Leorio?

-¿El qué exactamente? Porque no tengo ni idea de lo que pasó. Tú estabas ahí, ese tío te había cogido de la mano y de repente… Killua, ¿Qué pasó anoche? ¿Lo conocías? ¿A dónde… fuisteis, para qué?

-Kurapika… te lo cuento en otro momento ¿vale? Ahora viene mi hermano y mi madre y estoy estresado y… ya hablaremos…

-¿Estás bien? – por el tono grave de mi voz no lo parecía. Me dolía la garganta y tenía frío. Quizás tuviera un poco de fiebre. No sería de extrañar después de lo que hice en pleno invierno, en plena calle…

-Sí. Ya nos veremos.

-Espera Killua… - colgué. No tenía ganas de hablar. No tenía ganas de nada. ¿Qué me pasaba? Me había levantado pensando en él y llevaba toda la mañana pensando solo en él y era imposible sacármelo de la cabeza, ni siquiera sabiendo lo que se me venía encima con mi hermano.

Miré el móvil y me mordí el labio. Ya había añadido el número que me dejó escrito en la hoja de papel que me metió en el bolsillo a nombre de ÉL. Un nombre no muy acertado, pero puesto que no sabía su nombre… tampoco iba muy desencaminado.

Tosí varias veces. Me subí la cremallera de la chaqueta hasta arriba. Tenía mucho frío y me dolía el cuerpo. Estornudé. Definitivamente, estaba enfermo.

Y eso que yo era de los que para estar un día enfermo, debían pasar años y años. Siempre he sido de salud fuerte, pero parecía ser que el puto karma o lo que sea me ha castigado por lo que hice, que yo no lo veía como un pecado o algo así pero hacerlo en la calle a casi bajo cero pasaba factura.

Apoyé la mano sobre el suelo para salir de debajo de la mesa, me lo encontré totalmente encharcado. Me había dejado el grifo abierto y corrí a cerrarlo apresuradamente, volviendo a golpearme la cabeza con el pico la mesa durante el proceso y empapándome la ropa de paso. Ahora tenía que volver a fregar el suelo y volver a cambiarme. Sentí la tentación de subir a mi cuarto y volver a meterme bajo las sábanas de la cama, agarrar su camisa naranja, bajo la almohada, y acurrucarme en ella. Miré de nuevo mi móvil.

Quería llamarlo. Me sentiría mejor después de oír su voz y saber su nombre, estaba seguro… no me atrevía. Quizás un poco más tarde.

Oí entonces como las llaves de la casa empezaban a abrir la cerradura desde fuera.

-¡Genial!-exclamé con sarcasmo.

-¡Killua, cariño, ya hemos llegado! – los gritos entusiasmados de mi madre me provocaron un ligero rubor. Seguía llamándome cariño, cielo y tesoro incluso delante de mis amigos y ahora, también delante de mi hermano. Ojala lo avergonzara de la misma manera a él, así no me sentiría el único niño de mamá de los alrededores.

Suspiré y, nervioso y un poco mareado, empecé a caminar hacia la puerta cuando pisé torpemente el charco de agua que había a los pies del fregadero y me escurrí, cayendo de espaldas hacía atrás, golpeándome de nuevo la cabeza.

-¡Joder, mierda!-grite, ¿¡ES QUE NO PODÍA DEJAR DE IRME MAL DE UNA PUÑETERA VEZ?!

-¡Cielo! – cuando me quise dar cuenta, mi madre ya estaba frente a mí, agachándose mientras yo me incorporaba con dolor de espalda. – Cielo ¿Estás bien?

-Si…

-Menos mal. – me pegó un guantazo en el brazo en cuanto me encorve para levantarme, haciéndome perder el equilibrio otra vez. Tuve que agarrarme a la mesa para no volver al suelo. - ¡Sabes que no me gusta que digas palabrotas!

Puse los ojos, y ella hizo una mueca. Su pelo de un color castaño anaranjado (o sea que antes era naranja pero con el tiempo se le oscureció) se le fue a la cara y se lo colocó detrás de la oreja, sus ojos ámbares se estrecharon mirándome la ropa mojada, pero seguramente ya me regañaría después. De verdad que a veces me gustaría ser hijo de alguien menos estricto y más normal.

-¡Mamá, me he caído, ha sido un acto reflejo!

-¡Killua, no me contestes! Hisoka… - suavizó el tono de voz enseguida y su mirada se desvió hacía el umbral de la puerta. -Siento esto pero no soporto que nadie diga palabrotas en mi casa, por eso, si tienes por costumbre decirlas, no lo hagas aquí ¿De acuerdo?

-Sin problemas-contestó una voz que me heló la sangre, saliendo de las penumbras del umbral y asomándose.

Me quedé paralizado. Completamente paralizado. Muerto. Los latidos de mi corazón eran lejanos, una sensación angustiosa se lo tragó todo de un bocado. Un ligero pitido en mis oídos me aisló de la realidad unos segundos.

-Cariño – me sonrió mamá, con la cara iluminada. Me pasó los brazos por los hombros- Hisoka. – deje de respirar en cuanto cruzamos miradas. Esos ojos brillantes y dorados que la noche anterior me habían mirado con tanto deseo. Esos labios que habían recorrido cada centímetro de mi piel, esa sonrisa ensanchándose, ocultando tanta malicia… Su pelo rojo como el fuego, esta vez, no estaba engominado hacia atrás, sino que lo dejaba liso, el flequillo le quedaba condenadamente bien, le hacía ver de cierto modo, inocente. Sus extraños dibujos en las mejillas, la estrella y la gota seguían allí, pero de un color diferente a cuando las vi por primera vez. Hisoka… mi hermano mayor…

-Encantado de conocerte… Killua. – se dirigió a mí, con un tono ansioso y malvado. Sus labios susurraron unas palabras inaudibles que solo yo pude escuchar.

Mi Shiro-chan…

-Killua, cielo, tienes muy mala cara, estás blanco, más que de costumbre… ¿Killua? ¿Killua? – todo se puso negro de repente. - ¡Killua, cariño!

Negro, negro, todo negro. ¿Mi hermano mayor? ¿Él? ¿Y Yo? ¿Shiro-chan? ¿Su Shiro-chan?

Dios, ¿Qué locura había hecho esa noche?

Caí con esa pregunta en mente, sin respuesta. Negro, todo negro.

Su sonrisa…

¿En serio… me he acostado…con mi propio hermano?

Supongo que viviré a partir de ahora con esa pregunta en la cabeza.

TBC…

Ahhh por fin acabo.

Esto, quiero hacer una pregunta general, ¿Os parece bien que siga haciendo los capítulos desde el punto de vista de los personajes? Este recurso es algo que no estoy acostumbrada a hacer y quiero irlo practicando.

Si no estáis de acuerdo solo decídmelo en los reviews y con gusto lo combiare XD

Hasta el próximo capi!


	5. Chapter 5

Capitulo cuatro.

POV Killua.

Estaba mareado incluso dormido. En plena inconsciencia el dolor de cabeza me azotaba y escuchaba la voz preocupada de mamá, un poco lejana, como en otra realidad.

-No le pasará nada por un poco de fiebre. Será gripe o algo por el estilo, no te preocupes. Yo cuidaré de él. – esa voz ya era más difícil de situar. ¿Será papá?

-No sé si debería, ¿y si empeora?

-Puedo llevarlo yo al hospital si llegara a pasar, pero… no lo creo.

-Hm…

-¿No confías en mí? – su tonó imponente varió a uno lastimero.

-¡Oh, claro que sí, cielo! Sólo estoy preocupada… ¿Seguro que podrás cuidar de él tú solo?

-Claro.

-De acuerdo, entonces te lo dejo a tu cargo. Si llegara a empeorar, llámame al móvil. Está apuntado al lado del teléfono, junto a los números de emergencia. Killua es tan olvidadizo a veces que de pequeño tenía que apuntárselos con rotulador en el brazo.

-¿Enferma a menudo?

-No, ni de casualidad, es tan raro que lo haga… quizás es que yo soy demasiado sobreprotectora. Bueno, me voy a trabajar cariño. Si pasa algo, llámame.

-Adiós… mamá. - ¿Mamá? En el momento en el que oí el portazo de la puerta de la calle al cerrarse, abrí los ojos que había mantenido entrecerrados hasta ese momento.  
>No era papá. ¿Quién…?<p>

-¡Ah! – di un brinco sobre la cama, deshaciéndome del exceso de sábanas que tenía encima. La toalla mojada que había sobre mi frente cayó al suelo y todo empezó a darme vueltas y vueltas hasta que volví a desplomarme sobre la cama, mareado y con un dolor de cabeza horrible. Tenía la nariz entaponada por los mocos, que asco.

Tenía que salir de allí, buscar a mi madre y… no, no, mejor a Leorio. Lo mataría con un bate de béisbol, sí. Tenía que llamar a Leorio y…

La puerta se abrió cuando agarré el móvil, dispuesto a marcar. Él se detuvo en el umbral, mirándome con una ceja alzada.

-¿Ya te has despertado?

-No… soy sonámbulo, ¿no te jode? ¡Ni te me acerques! – grité, con voz grave congestionada, blandiendo un móvil como arma homicida.

Se empezó a reír en mi cara.

-¿Qué coño haces? Anda, suelta el móvil a ver si te lo vas a comer. – cerró la puerta lentamente tras de él, sonriente. Mi primera reacción fue coger la almohada y tirársela a la cabeza. – Cuidado, no vayas a dejarme tonto. – cogí el cuaderno de biología que había sobre la mesa y se lo lancé. Lo cogió al vuelo y lo tiró al suelo, pisoteándolo. Mis apuntes a la mierda. Lo próximo fue arrancar el teclado del ordenador y tirárselo a la cara. - ¿Pero qué haces? – lo esquivó, cogiéndolo con cuidado, junto a la pantalla, eso le impidió moverse lo suficientemente rápido como para esquivar el escritorio. Aproveché que tal vez le había roto una costilla para abrir la ventana y precipitarme por ella para saltar al jardín. Demasiada altura, me rompería una pierna… o las dos.

Marqué a velocidad supersónica el número de Leorio, pensándome mejor si saltar o no al verlo correr hacía mí con expresión asesina. ¿Matarme o quedarme a merced de mi malvado hermano que, por lo pronto, ya se había llevado consigo mi santísima virginidad gay? Matarme, si, matarme.

-¡Cabronazo! – Me cogió al vuelo cuando ya me veía volando libre como un pájaro próximo al estamparme contra el suelo.

-¡No! ¡Nooooo! – pataleé, intentando que me dejara caer, pero sus brazos me agarraban como un koala por la espalda y tiraban de mí hacía atrás.

-¡Serás hijo de puta! – le pegué una patada en algún lugar y le tiré del cabello.

-¡Leorio, socorro!

-¡Cállate!

-¡Me violan, no! ¡No, no, no, no quiero!

-¡No me cabrees o te juro que…!

-¡Ayuda!

-¡Estás muerto!

-¡Aaaahhh! – Su cuerpo cayó pesadamente sobre el mío. Mi pobre espalda dio contra el duro suelo y frente al aturdimiento, me vi totalmente inmovilizado y aplastado por él. Me tapó la boca con la mano. Su mirada furiosa me dejó paralizado y por primera vez en mi vida, muerto de miedo.

-Tú… estás muerto. – ese tono amenazador era nuevo para mí, de hecho, todo lo que él representaba era nuevo. Sólo sabía que era mi hermano mayor, aquel que no había conocido nunca, solo pequeños relatos de mi madre que me decía que tenía uno, y ayer… Se acostó conmigo. Sí lo hubiera sabido antes, si hubiera tenido al menos una foto, oh joder, también estaba el que se parecía bastante a mi madre, solo que su cabello era rojo escarlata y sus ojos más brillantes y dorados, las facciones faciales también eran similares, la nariz por ejemplo. De haberme fijado mejor en él nunca hubiera dejado que esto pasara pero…

Su mano iba camino de mi cuello, por su rostro, parecía estar deseando agarrarlo y aplastarlo, cortarme la respiración, estrangularme hasta matarme. Por primera vez en mi vida sentí auténtico miedo.

Entrecerró los ojos y se detuvo. Su rostro se relajó. Me acababa de dar cuenta de que estaba llorando, temblando de pánico y de frío. Con su mano sobre mi boca y la nariz entaponada, no podía respirar.

Algo tuvo que hacerle apiadarse de mí y me soltó. Empecé a toser violentamente, tomando aire a bocanadas. Aún seguía sobre mí, con expresión indiferente, muy cerca. La noche anterior su contacto me había hecho estremecer y morirme de placer, ahora tenía miedo porque seguía igual de atrayente que la noche anterior, aún sabiendo quién era. Dios mío, ¿Tan salido estaba? Que se quitara, que se apartara por favor, que se apartara y, como si hubiera oído mi súplica, se apartó. Se levantó de encima de mí, sin ni siquiera mirarme y agarró el escritorio volcado sobre el suelo, observándolo sin mencionar palabra, tosiendo, mientras él recogía el desastre que había montado y lo colocaba todo medianamente bien.

-Ten un poco de más cuidado de lo que dices o haces. – le oí murmurar. – Soy fácil de irritar y pierdo a menudo los nervios. – yo sí que estaba perdiendo por completo los nervios. ¿Es que no decía nada? ¿No le importaba lo de la noche anterior? Se había acostado con su hermano pequeño y ¿Así se quedaba?

-Ayer… - me picaba la garganta. Sentí un calorcillo sofocante recorrérmela de arriba abajo, extendiéndose por todo mi cuerpo al recordar cada detalle de lo sucedido hacia siquiera veinticuatro horas.

-¿Ayer? – alzó una ceja. - ¿De qué hablas? – me quedé con la boca abierta, observándole.

-Ayer… ayer… Esta noche… tú y yo en el pub…

-¿Qué dices? Es la primera vez que te veo en toda mi vida.

-Pe-pero… - estaba estático. ¿Cómo que no me había visto en su vida? Pero si habíamos pasado la noche juntos, nos habíamos tocado, besado y… lo habíamos hecho. Me miraba serio, cruzado de brazos pero… su comportamiento… ¿Era posible que me hubiera equivocado? Incluso vestían igual y tenían la misma voz. El pelo del mismo color, aunque ahora estuviera liso, los dibujos en las mejillas. No era posible, ¿Oh sí?, Una pequeña lucecita de esperanza me iluminó el rostro cuando apreté el móvil fuertemente entre mis manos y busqué su número en mi agenda y rápidamente, sin importarme que mi hermano estuviera frente a mí, llamé sin pensarlo y me lo lleve al oído, con una sonrisita bobalicona en el rostro, desquiciado. Me sudaban las manos.

La melodía de un móvil empezó a sonar cerca de mí. No era el mío. Mis ojos empezaron a trepar lentamente por el cuerpo de Hisoka, de mi hermano, recorriendo cada centímetro cubierto por ese montón de ropa enorme, que escondía aquel cuerpo perfectamente esculpido y por lo visto ágil. Buscando el sonido que me estaba llamando la atención, el molesto sonido de esa melodía rara. Mantenía su móvil en alto para que lo viera bien. En la pantalla iluminada…

Shiro-chan…

El móvil se me cayó de las manos al suelo. Sonrió. Se rió cruelmente de mí.

-Era broma. – sí, era él. El mismo que la noche anterior. Mi hermano. – Era tan obvio. No pensé que fueras a dudar teniéndome cara a cara. Que ingenuo eres, Shiro-chan. – acarició el filo del móvil con los labios antes de rechazar mi llamada con expresión divertida.

Se me empezó a remover el estómago y sentí como la cordura desaparecía poco a poco.

-Tampoco hace falta que te pongas a llorar…

-Pe-pe… - ni siquiera me salía la voz, solo un débil tartamudeo. - ¿Sabías que éramos hermanos? – ladeó la cabeza ante mi pregunta, poniendo los ojos en blanco. Si todo resultaba tan sorprendente para él como para mí, quizás…

-Sí. Lo supe cuando empezaste a hablarme del miedo que le tenías a tu hermano desconocido, que temías que te maltratara, te utilizara, te violara y demás… - se rió. - ¿No es irónico? En realidad, no fue una violación después de todo. – me levanté de suelo de golpe.

-¡¿Estás loco?! – levanté el puño para golpearle, pero me mareé y las piernas empezaron a fallarme de nuevo. Me agarró, prácticamente me abrazo y situó su mano fría sobre mi frente, apartando los mechones de pelo del flequillo. - ¡No me toques! – estaba furioso y me soltó arrojándome sobre la cama con brusquedad.

-Si puedes gritar así, no puedes estar tan mal. – Lo vi, a gatas sobre mí, con las manos sobre mis hombros. Apretó con dos dedos un lugar concreto entre mi cuello y mi hombro y un dolor punzante me paralizó los músculos pertenecientes a ese lugar.

-¡Aaahh! – grité, sin poder contenerme. Sonreía de una manera tan sádica…

Me encogí sobre la cama, luchando por contener las lágrimas.

-¡Para, para ya!

-¡Exagerado! – pataleé y grité, resistiéndome, intentando apartar su mano de mi cuello.

-¡Quítate joder!

El timbre sonó. Nos miramos mutuamente en silencio durante unos segundos, repentinamente paralizados. ¿Se movería? ¿No lo haría? Me… me… ¿Qué me haría? Era capaz de imaginarlo y casi empezaba a resignarme a ello, siendo consciente de su fuerza. No quería. Otra vez estaba a punto de llorar hasta que se levantó con un nuevo timbre, bufando.

-Ahora que empezaba lo interesante. – caminó hacia la puerta y me levanté, alterado, dolorido por el daño que me había causado en el cuello, dispuesto a seguirlo. Al ver mis intenciones, de nuevo me empujó bruscamente haciéndome caer al suelo, a los pies de la cama y salió de mi cuarto. Me levanté enseguida y corrí tras él, escaleras abajo. Él ya había abierto la puerta.

-Esto… ¿Está Killua o… me he equivocado de casa?

-¡Leorio! – Leo, mi salvador, mi mejor amigo había venido a salvarme. Las lágrimas contenidas casi se me saltaron de puro alivio y salté el último tramo de escaleras de un brinco, dispuesto a tirarme encima de él como en una serie de dibujos animados, con tal mala suerte que calculé mal mis escasas fuerzas a causa de la fiebre y me caí de boca sobre el suelo.

-¡Ah, tan loco e impulsivo como siempre, eres un idiota! – Leorio me levantó cogiéndome de la cintura como si fuera un saco de patatas.

-Me duele la cabeza. – lloriqueé

-Eres idiota. Te va a salir un buen cuerno.

-¡Estoy enfermo! ¿Sabes? Tengo fiebre… ¡Y muchos mocos!

-Eso es asqueroso.

-Así que trátame con delicadeza y se bueno conmigo.

-Perdone usted, princesa. Es usted quien se ha comido el suelo, ¿desea que le aparte de la nariz su real moco?

-¡Idiota!

-¡Jajaja! – me reí con él, o lo intenté. Me salió algo parecido al gruñido de un cerdo con tanta mucosidad. Era tan fácil olvidarme de los problemas cuando estaba con él. – Kurapika. ¿Qué haces ahí parado? – entonces me fijé en que Kurapika aún seguía en la puerta. Mi otro mejor amigo, parado, paralizado y pálido. Sus ojos y los de Hisoka estaban fijos en el contrario.

-Leorio, quizás… ¿Hemos interrumpido algo? – murmuró, recuperándose del shock. Me miró y me puse blanco, si podía. Él sabía con quien había pasado la noche anterior, nos vio. Un escalofrío que me puso el vello de punta me recorrió la piel.

-¿Eh? ¿Interrumpir qué? - Y por primera vez, Leorio pareció reparar en Hisoka. Quedó consternado. - ¿Quién eres tú?

-¿Yo? ¿Sois amigos de mi hermano?

-¿Hermano? No me digas que tú eres su hermano. – Hisoka sonrió. Los ojos de Kurapika casi se le salieron de las órbitas.

-Soy Hisoka.

-¡Hisoka! ¡Joder! Pe-pero… ¡Si no os parecéis en nada! Y yo pensando que iba a tener que cargar con otro Killua el resto de mi vida, vaya alivio-río Leorio, pasando la mirada de mí a Hisoka-Ya te digo, al menos la piel es igual de blanca pero..Nada, no os veo similitud alguna.

Kurapika no sabía que pensar y yo, no sabía que decir. Ayer me acosté con un hombre y hoy me he enterado que es mi hermano mayor, que… está completamente loco. Las consecuencias serían nefastas.

-Bueno. ¿Pasas, Kura? – intenté hablar con normalidad, más tranquilo teniéndolos a mi lado. Hisoka no se me acercaría estando en compañía ¿no?

Kura asintió y entró.

-Sí, paso. Creo que… tenemos que hablar de algo.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

¿De qué iba mi hermano? No nos había quitado ojo de encima desde que entramos en el salón, atento a cualquier movimiento, a cualquier mirada. Parecía una fiera salvaje a punto de echarse encima de cualquiera de nosotros, estudiando cada detalle de todo. Me ponía muy nervioso.

-¿Vienes de Kyuusan? – le preguntó Leorio, distrayéndolo por un momento.

-Sí.

-Me han dicho que es un paraíso de frikis.

-¡Jajaja! ¿Eso dicen? ¡Venga ya!

-¡Si, y que está muy animado siempre!

-Bueno, eso sí es verdad. Aunque no hay frikis, al menos yo nunca he visto uno por mi barrio. Supongo que, porque por donde yo vivo, solo está la escoria de la ciudad.

-¿Escoria?

-Las bandas de delincuentes, ladrones, alcohólicos, yonkis, drogadictos… gente así.

-¿Tú vives en un sitio así? – Hisoka se encogió de hombros.

-Entre la mugre. Tampoco es gran cosa, pero por lo menos, nunca tienes tiempo para aburrirte si sales a la calle. – escuché la conversación desde la cocina, sorprendido. No sabía nada de mi hermano, sólo que vivía con su padre biológico en Kyuusan y que entró en la universidad por una beca y, de la misma manera, lo habían echado a la calle. También sabía que era problemático y, por lo visto en las últimas horas, que estaba loco. No sabía nada más y Leorio desvió la conversación hacía otros temas, incómodo a causa de la última respuesta.

-¡Killua! ¿Te has desmayado por el camino?

-¡Encima de que las cervezas son para vosotros, os quejaréis! – les grité desde la cocina, sacando tres cervezas del frigorífico. Si Hisoka quería una yo no pensaba llevársela pero, en cuanto llegué al salón y le di una a cada una, Hisoka me arrancó la mía de las manos. - ¡Eh, esa es mía!

-¿Tú, beber alcohol estando enfermo? Creo que no. – le dio un trago largo en mi cara y Leorio rompió a reir a carcajada limpia observando mi expresión rabiosa.

-Oh, pobre Killua. Pero estate agradecido. Tu hermano se preocupa por ti. Ahora sé que si te dejo solo en casa podré irme tranquilamente a la mía sin preocuparme de que te caigas dentro del horno.

-Ja, ja, ja.

-Anda hermanito, hazte un zumo de naranja con muchas vitaminas para ponerte bueno. – Leorio bramó, carcajeándose. Kurapika nos miraba alternativamente, de mi hermano a mí, buscando el momento idóneo para estar a solas conmigo y pregúntame qué demonios estaba ocurriendo, así que decidí sentarme. Ni Hisoka se me acercaría de esa manera delante de Leorio, ni Kurapika preguntaría nada frente al grandullón. Leorio era mi bendita salvación. Si pudiera contarle lo sucedido sin necesidad de temer que cometiera un asesinato hacia Hisoka… Por eso Kurapika era mucho mejor para confiarle secretos. Mucho más discreto y era de mucha más ayuda, al menos, sino querías que alguien saliera herido.

Me senté al lado de Leorio, pegándome todo lo posible a él, agarrándole del brazo. Volvía a sentirme mal.

-¿Y esas confianzas, Killu, cielito? – imitó la voz de mi madre, bromeando. No tenía ganas ni de reír y apoyé la cabeza en su hombro desganado.

-Tienes mala cara ¿Estás bien? – Kurapika me tocó la frente con la mano, situándose de rodillas a mi lado. – Tienes fiebre.

-Ya lo sabía.

-Deberías ir a la cama. – me aconsejó.

-¿Te llevo? – El ambiente dio un enorme giro, pasando del cachondeo entre amigos al caso familiar. Estaba acostumbrado a eso, a que me mimaran de esa manera, tanto mi madre, como ellos, bueno mimar, con ellos era un caso más bromista que otra cosa.

-No quiero. Estoy bien. – tenía miedo de acostarme y de que cuando me despertara, ya no estuvieran a mi lado y Hisoka se aprovechara de mi debilidad para… lo miré de reojo. Él nos observaba con el ceño fruncido, pensativo y mosqueado.

-¿Qué clase de relación tenéis vosotros tres? – preguntó, con recelo y asco.

-¿Eh? – las atenciones de los dos se centraron en él y eso, me molestó.

-En mi mundo, si un tío apoya la cabeza en el hombro de otro, puede considerarse hombre muerto.

-Tu mundo es muy raro, tío, aunque supongo que es lo normal. – Leorio me revolvió el pelo con cariño, aplastando mi cabeza con su duro brazo. –Killua es nuestro mocoso mimado, al que podemos acariciar, el gatito perdido, nuestra mascota adorable. Llevamos juntos tanto tiempo cuidando de él que hasta hace poco, su madre nos llamaba por teléfono para hacer de niñeras cuando salía a comprar pan.

-¿Estas de coña? – me puse rojo recordando aquello. Siempre había estado demasiado sobreprotegido tanto por mi madre como por mis amigos, como si fuera un muñeco de porcelana. Gracias a dios que mi padre era el único que mantenía una confianza en mí, no es que no me diera cariño y todo eso, simplemente sabía que tres personas encima de mí ya eran demasiadas, aunque yo creo que en realidad se mantenía al margen para poder reírse de mí cada vez, que mi madre le contaba lo que hacían conmigo.

-Killua es nuestro amigo. – saltó Kurapika de repente, con un tono tan protector que Leorio se le quedó mirando con sorpresa. – Nadie, aparte de su madre, su padre y nosotros ha estado y estará más cerca de él. – eso, sonó como una advertencia hacía mi hermano, tan clara, que me hizo tragar saliva.

Hisoka rozó el cristal de la botella con los labios, clavando su do mirada dorada y penetrante en mí. Se estaba riendo en silencio.

-Supongo que no. – los dos sabíamos que sí. Que en una sola noche él había estado más cerca que todas mis personas queridas. Dentro de mí y eso, me hizo sentir hasta remordimientos.

-Ayer estuviste en el pub que hay a las afueras ¿verdad? - los ojos casi se me salieron de las órbitas cuando Kurapika habló de ese tema con total normalidad delante de los tres. El corazón se me aceleró y vi a Hisoka apartarse la botella de cerveza de los labios, tras darle varios sorbos, totalmente tranquilo y casi ausente.

-Sí, ¿por qué?

-Hasta hace nada me preguntaba quien habría llevado a Killua a casa después de la fiesta. La última vez que lo vi, estaba a tu lado.

-Sí, supongo. Salió conmigo, ¿Qué pasa con eso? – abrí la boca de par en par, observando cómo Hisoka apoyaba el tobillo sobre su rodilla, sonriente, entretenido, aparentemente divertido por el interrogatorio y al dirigirme una de esas miradas maliciosas, no supe con certeza hasta donde estaba dispuesto a hablar para chincharme. Pero… eso era demasiado…

-Nada. – Kura se encogió de hombros y estiró los brazos. – Me pareció curioso…

-¿El qué? – se picó Hisoka, o, quizás, lo hacía para joderme y aumentar mi tensión.

-Estuve llamándole, nervioso, unos minutos después de veros salir juntos, pero nadie lo cogió hasta, más o menos tres horas después, de camino a casa. En esas horas, me preocupé mucho… - lo dejó en el aire. Su pegunta no formulada era obvia. ¿Qué ocurrió durante esas tres horas que estuve incomunicado? Algo se me cruzó por la cabeza entonces. No oí ningún móvil mientras Hisoka y yo nos dedicábamos a calentarnos en el coche el uno al otro, de camino a casa, cuando lo cogí, lo encontré apagado, cuando yo siempre lo tenía encendido, por si acaso. Lo había guardado en mi bolsillo de la camisa, lo primero que él me quitó y tiró al suelo. Una de las cosas que desaparecieron de mi vista cuando me metió en el coche desnudo.

¡Sería hijo de puta! ¡Lo había tenido planeado desde un principio!

-¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, Kurapika? – gruñó Leorio.

-Durante esas tres horas… - mi cara debió ser la misma encarnación del horror cuando Hisoka curvó una sonrisa de las suyas. Lo iba a decir, ¿Lo iba a hacer de verdad? – Que yo recuerde, durante ese tiempo, Killua y yo… - cállate, cállate, cállate, cállate por favor. Le supliqué con la mirada, horrorizado- Era la primera vez que nos habíamos visto en nuestras vidas. Había mucho de qué hablar y, por suerte, nos reconocimos enseguida. Bueno, en realidad, él tardó un poco más, pero a mí me bastó un par de frases para saber que era mi hermanito y…me embargó la emoción para poder conocernos más… a fondo.- su sonrisa no varió en nada. Mi rostro pasó de pálido como un muerto que había caído de un ataque al corazón tras ver un fantasma a uno de profundo alivio. Suspiré. Kurapika se relajó un poco, pero seguía sospechando que algo no iba bien.

Había empezado a sudar a chorros por culpa de ese momento tan interesante. Estaba agobiado, necesitaba agua.

-Voy a… por agua… - me levanté desganado, sintiendo las miradas de todos clavadas a mi nuca. Encogí el cuello, sintiendo una pequeña chispa de electricidad recorrerme la columna. Miré a Hisoka por encima del hombro, disimuladamente. Me observaba con atención y al ver que yo también lo hacía, me vaciló pasándose la lengua por los labios, sonriente. Me quedé tieso unos segundos y cerré la puerta de la cocina de un portazo, apoyándome en ella una vez hube escapado de su mirada.

El frío desapareció, empezaba a tener calor, empezaba a sudar. Las piernas me temblaban no por la fiebre. Estaba loco, ¡Estaba loco! ¿Qué me haría en cuanto se fueran y nos quedáramos otra vez a solas? No, no, no por favor. Estaba acorralado de la noche a la mañana. No podía contárselo a nadie porque yo mismo lo había empezado todo y ahora, me había convertido en el juguete de mi hermano. Su Shiro-chan como me llamba…

Me arrastré por la puerta y me derrumbé sobre el suelo, cubriéndome el cuerpo con las manos. Empecé a llorar. No me convenía. Si Leorio o Kurapika me veían se preocuparían y hasta que no les contara el motivo de mis lágrimas, no me dejarían tranquilo. Y no podía contarlo. No veía la salida. Sería el juguete de Hisoka de por vida, su… juguete sexual. Las lágrimas se incrementaron. Tenía miedo, mucho miedo.

-La verdad es que es un alivio que por fin estés aquí. – oí a Leorio claramente tras la puerta, sustituyendo sus risotadas por un tono de voz más claro y tranquilo, incluso dulce. Los sollozos ahogados me hacían difícil poder oírle más claro. – Killua te ha estado esperando mucho tiempo ¿sabes?

-¿A mí? – me tapé la boca, conteniendo los sollozos y las ganas de gritar. Esa voz, la que no había dejado de sonar en mi mente toda la maldita noche, la de la persona que se aprovechaba de mí, la que me tenía acorralado, con ese timbre casi maligno…

-Desde que conozco a Killua de pequeños, ha querido pronunciar tu nombre unas ocho millones de veces. Sin embargo..ni eso podía. Era realmente irritante que ha cada tema de conversación, de alguna manera, acabara hablando de su hermano. Tengo un hermano pero no sé quién es, ¿Cómo se llamara mi hermano? ¿Qué estará haciendo? ¿Qué edad tiene? ¿Cuándo será su cumpleaños? ¿Le gustaron los videojuegos? Mi hermano le interesa esto o esto otro… seguro que tiene muchos amigos, seguro que es muy guay, seguro que es muy fuerte y divertido… seguro que cuando lo conozca, seremos inseparables…

-Estaba todo el santo día así, no sé cómo lo hacía. Tenía unas ganas de conocerte impresionantes. – mis sollozos se detuvieron. Me los tragué con cada una de esas palabras, deseando escuchar más.

-Recuerdo que… bueno, Killua siempre ha sido muy torpe y bocazas y se metía a menudo en problemas con matones. Más de una vez le han atizado bien fuerte o le han hecho rabiar y, cuando nosotros lo ayudábamos y lo defendíamos, cuando se reían de él, gritaba "¡Cuando mi hermano mayor vuelva, os meterá una paliza!" – oí las risotadas de Leorio contra la puerta, de nuevo, al hablar de ese detalle.

Era cierto, lo recordaba bien.

-Supongo que para Killua, el conocerte siempre ha sido uno de sus principales sueños. – sí, lo era. Desde siempre. El pensar en mi hermano, en como estaría, como sería, que haría, siempre pensaba en él en los momentos de aburrimiento, me venía a la cabeza mecánicamente. En los momentos tristes, pensaba que él estaba cerca y compartía mi tristeza y eso me hacía sentir mejor. En los momentos alegres, quería pensar que él también estaba contento.

Cuando soplaba las velas de mis tartas de cumpleaños siempre pedía el mismo deseo. Quiero conocer a mi hermano mayor. El deseo se había cumplido.

-Killua siempre te ha estado esperando. Cuando no sabía qué hacer, intentaba pensar en ti, en qué harías tú, en que le aconsejarías estando a su lado. Te hacía más caso a ti, una sombra de su mente, que a nosotros. Por eso… - me limpié las lágrimas. – No decepciones a tu hermano. Esperaba una especie de ser héroe cuando tú aparecieras. Te quería hasta el extremo sin ni siquiera conocerte. Sería un palo tremendo que le hicieras daño y viera que… no eres lo que él cree que eres. – las palabras de Kurapika me llegaron hondo, me hicieron recapacitar y levantarme del suelo.

Lo había deseado desde pequeño, conocerle y ahora que lo tenía delante, ¿Me daba miedo? Vale que no fuera un hermano normal, vale que me hubiera utilizado, vale que me acosara y nos hubiéramos acostado juntos, que se hubiera aprovechado de la situación pero… seguía siendo mi hermano, mío. ¿Habría en él algo de lo que había esperado? ¿Algo de mi amabilidad, cariño fraternal? Eso, me tocaba averiguarlo a mí. De hecho, aún quería conocerle. El que nos hubiéramos acostado juntos no había hecho más que aumentar esa necesidad de saber más de él.

Pero no estaba dispuesto a ser juguete.

-¡Killua, nos vamos ya!

-¡Si te has ahogado en el lavaplatos, no hace falta que vengas! - ¿Ya se iban? Estaba decidido a enfrentarme a Hisoka, ¡Pero no tan pronto! Corrí hasta la puerta de la calle. Donde luché para no lanzarme en brazos de Kurapika y Leorio rogándoles que se quedaran. Hisoka los despedía entre carcajadas, ya incluso planeando el día para quedar todos juntos. Él y Leorio parecían llevarse bien, eso me preocupó.

-Esto… ¿Seguro que no queréis quedaros un poco más?

-No quiero que me contagies Killu, mañana tenemos bachillerato.

-Cierto, bachillerato socio humanitario (o sea para la psicología)… - murmuré. Estaba en mi primer año de bachi. Leorio ya iba por el tercero y, en ocasiones, me hacía de guía y me prestaba apuntes. Kurapika iba por el segundo año de química, como científico o algo parecido. Hacía unas cosas más raras con un ordenador delante o con un par de formulas…

-¿Y tú, Hisoka? ¿Qué estudias? – le preguntó Kura. Él se lo estuvo pensando unos segundos.

-Arte. No soy tan aplicado como vosotros, sólo estudio mientras busco algún trabajo. – me pregunté si hablaba en serio. Supuse que sí al ver su sonrisa ante nuestras caras atónitas, sin dar más explicaciones.

-Entonces nos veremos mañana por allí. Cuídate Killua. – tragué saliva.

-Claro.

-Cuídamelo ehh. – Hisoka sonrió, mirándome de reojo. El corazón retumbó con fuerza sobre mi pecho.

-Descuida. – los vi salir por la puerta. Kurapika me miró por encima del hombro. No podía sacarse la sospecha de la cabeza y con razón. Aún estaba a tiempo de arrastrarme hasta ellos y rogarles que se quedaran o me llevaran, pero la puerta se cerró de golpe a manos de Hisoka antes de que pudiera decidirme. Retrocedí instintivamente, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Nos observamos en silencio, intentando averiguar que se le pasaba por la cabeza al otro y, por su siniestra sonrisa, pude averiguar que nada bueno. – Ya lo has oído. Me han pedido directamente que cuide de ti… - lo veía venir, dispuesto a abalanzarse sobre mí como un animal, acorralando a su presa. Empecé a ponerme nervioso conforme avanzaba y yo me quedé paralizado, sin saber qué hacer, que decir. El deseo de conocerle desaparecía con el miedo y mi reacción fue darle la espalda y echar a correr hacía mi cuarto, pero ni siquiera pisé el primer escalón cuando sentí como me agarraba del pelo y tiraba de mí hacía atrás, hasta dar con su cuerpo, de un tirón.

-¡Ah! – grité. Otra vez me hacía daño y empezaba a temer cuánto dolor me causaría si me resistía de nuevo. Me agarró de la cintura, pegándome más a su cuerpo duro. Le agarré la mano, clavándole las uñas, intentando evitar que descendiera más de lo que deseaba. - ¡Estate quieto!

-No voy a dejarte escapar otra vez.

-¡No puede ser que estés tan loco como para no darte cuenta de lo que haces! ¡Hermanos! ¡¿Entiendes esa jodida palabra?! – me hacía daño con tantos tirones de pelo, casi perder el equilibrio. Intentaba introducir algo de sentido común a esa mente demente. Aún no era demasiado tarde para perder a… mi hermano.

-Querías conocerme ¿no? Me han hablado de las ganas que tenías de saber cómo era. Para tu información, yo no siento remordimientos, nunca, ¡Jamás, me arrepiento de lo que hago! – Me gritó al oído – Cuando me mandaron aquí, cuando me hablaban de mi hermano, solo pensaba, otro estorbo, por mi como si está muerto. Pero por lo visto… al menos me sirves para algo. – una corriente de fuego me recorrió las venas. Me enfurecí, empujé hacía atrás con todas mis fuerzas, haciendo caso omiso a los tirones de pelo  
>y los dos perdimos el equilibrio, cayendo al suelo. Me soltó, me di la vuelta en vez de intentar huir y le agarré del cuello de la camiseta, aguantándome las ganas de pegarle un puñetazo.<p>

-¡Te he estado esperando dieciséis putos años, uno de mis sueño era conocerte! ¡Conocer a mi hermano mayor, mi perfecto hermano y no separarme nunca de él! ¡Quiero conocer a mi hermano, lo necesito! ¿¡Qué has hecho tú con él!? – estaba fuera de mí. Hisoka sonrió, divertido por mis gritos. No podía creerme que existiera alguien tan insensible como él y, cuando me di cuenta, ya le había levantado la mano y le había dado un tremendo puñetazo.

Reaccionó enseguida, me cogió del cuello, sentí una fuerte presión en el vientre y empotró mi cara contra el suelo, apoyando la mano sobre mi cabeza para evitar que pudiera levantarme. Él estaba sobre mí, sobre mi espalda.

-Te odio… ¡Te odio, te odio, te odio! - pataleé, intentando soltarme del agarre.

-¿Y qué? Todo el mundo me odia, deja de soltármelo a la cara como si fuera un insulto. – eso le molestó y a mí, me chocó.

-¿Todo el mundo te odia?... No me extraña – me dio la vuelta con brusquedad, colocándome boca arriba y sentí el escozor de su puño impactando contra mi mejilla. Ahí me di cuenta de lo estúpido de mis actos, de creer que yo solo podría con él. Era mucho más fuerte, más alto, mayor, mucho más irritable, mucho más violento y no atendía a razones. Lo peor de todo era que me quería a mí y cuando lo entendí, ya era tarde. No quería llorar, no quería darle el placer, pero no pude contenerme, temblando, sollozando, muerto de miedo bajo su cuerpo. Se inclinó sobre mí lentamente, con las manos sobre mi cintura y apoyé las manos sobre sus hombros, negando con la cabeza entre lágrimas de espanto. – No… no, no por favor… no… - mi voz sonó patéticamente suplicante y, ante mi sorpresa, la expresión indiferente de su rostro varió a una llena de incertidumbre.

-Mierda. – murmuró. - ¿Por quién me tomas? No soy un violador. Seré mala persona, un delincuente, alguien de quien no te puedes fiar, pero violador, nunca. Eso es asqueroso. – sus palabras me tranquilizaron. No sé porque, pero sentí que podía confiar en ellas aunque solo si se apartara aún de encima mía. Aparté los brazos de sus hombros y cubrí con ellos mis ojos, aún con el susto latente en mi cuerpo, aún sollozando. Me dolía la mejilla.

-M-me… me has pegado.

-Hablas como si en tu vida nadie te hubiera tocado un pelo. No esperaba que por eso te pusieras a llorar así, si lo llego a saber, no te hubiera atizado.

-Me has estado acosando… todo el día…

-Te pusiste pesado y yo soy muy fácil de irritar, no digas que no te lo advertí.

-Aún no lo entiendo.

-Oh, por favor, deja de llorar. – pidió, en tono cansado. – No voy a hacerte daño. – aun así, seguía sobre mí y yo, seguía asustado y medio histérico. – Venga, ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que dejes de llorar? haré todo lo que me pidas. – aparté las manos de mis ojos de inmediato, mirándolo, sorprendido. Recordé esas palabras que había utilizado la noche pasada para tranquilizarme, mientras se situaba desnudo sobre mí y me acariciaba, muy despacio, con incluso algo de ternura…y lo mucho que me había gustado esa faceta suya. ¿Era posible que no hubiera sido toda una mentira?

-¿Por qué…? – alzó una ceja, poniendo atención en mis palabras. – Sabías que era tu hermano… ¿Por qué lo hiciste? Si yo lo hubiera sabido…

-No me paré a pensarlo. – me interrumpió. – Estabas ahí. Desde que entré hasta que salí no pude apartar los ojos de ti. No sabía quién eras, de hecho, en un principio te di por una mujer hasta que vi tu perfil. -Tragué saliva. No tenía ni idea de cuánto me dolía que dijera que había confundido con un hombre. Era humillantemente doloroso y las lágrimas me asaltaron de nuevo. Aunque más de rabieta que no como antes. Él suspiró. – Según mis principios, el saber que eras un tío debería haberme hecho reaccionar, pero no lo hizo y entonces supe que hasta que no me acercara a ti y averiguara que mierda tenías para llamar mi atención, no me quedaría tranquilo y, por eso, me acerqué. – se encogió de hombros. – No tiene más historia.

-¡Claro que la tiene! Hasta ahí no sabías que era…

-Ya, ¿Y? El hecho de que luego me diera cuenta de que eras mi hermano no cambia ese otro hecho. – volví a limpiarme las lágrimas, moqueando.

-¿Qué otro hecho? – mi voz sonaba horriblemente grave y mocosa. Era patética.

-El hecho de que ya me habías… ¿Cómo podría decirlo para alguien como tú lo entienda sin ser basto? -se tornó pensativa, llevándose una mano a la barbilla. Mi cabeza volvía a dar vueltas y tirado sobre el suelo, volvía a sentir frío. Mis manos ocultaron mis ojos de los suyos, me sentía bastante débil y presentía que si lo miraba a la cara, me ruborizaría hasta la raíz del pelo blanco. Me ahogaba con mis propios jadeos y tenía la necesidad de desaparecer.

De repente, sentí algo cálido rozarme los labios. Su aliento penetraba por entre mis dientes, descendiendo por mi garganta como una cura para el frío que sentía mi cuerpo. Me estremecí y jadeé quedamente y entonces, sus labios se pegaron a los míos con cuidado, como si temieran romperme. Las lágrimas pararon al instante y entreabrió los labios sobre los míos. Sentí la humedad de su lengua dándome lametones sobre las comisuras y abrí la boca, que encajó a la perfección con la suya. Mis manos se apartaron de mis ojos llorosos enseguida y cayeron inertes sobre el suelo mientras su cuerpo se inclinaba más sobre el mío, empezando a sentir su peso, sus proporciones, su musculatura la cual empecé a desear volver a tocar en toda su desnudez.

El calor volvía a mí. Sus labios, hasta ese momento quietos, empezaron a moverse y a rozarse contra los míos con su característica brusquedad, deseando tragarse los míos, compartiendo el mismo aliento, mezclando su saliva con la mía, jugueteando con mi lengua y deseando ir más allá… y yo también empezaba a desearlo.

Mis manos se movieron solas, introduciéndose bajo mi camiseta, deseando quitármela, acalorado. El roce de mis dedos sobre mi piel me hizo estremecer mientras me la subía hasta que sus manos, frías, heladas, se posaron sobre mi abdomen, provocándome escalofríos. Jadeé y separó sus labios de los míos aun cuando se escurría por mi barbilla y cerré la boca, mordiéndome el labio, avergonzado con su mirada fija en cada detalle de mis movimientos. Su mano helada descendió por mi vientre hasta colarse bajo mis pantalones. El estómago se me encogió, notando el frío de sus dedos sobre la base de mi miembro. Temblé bajo su cuerpo y mi mano se posó sobre su cabello rojo liso, buscando un punto de apoyo al placer que me provocaba sentir sus dedos bruscos atrapar en la palma de la mano mi miembro, empezando a deslizarse, de arriba abajo, con fuerza, sintiendo la presión que hacían sus dedos sobre mí, de segundos pasaba a mis testículos y volvía a mi pene apretando más, excitándome.

Dejé la boca entreabierta. Los bajos gemidos emanaban a su gusto de mi garganta.

-Tanto quejarte… - le oí decir con voz ronca. Su otra mano la sentía fría sobre mi espalda, bajo mi camiseta, separándome del suelo, alzándome lo suficiente como para que sintiéramos el aliento del otro al chocar contra nuestros labios. Sentí el calor de su cuerpo en cuanto la distancia entre nosotros se desvaneció. – Hermanos… hermanos… tampoco parece importarte a ti si empiezo a tocarte así. – me metió sus dedos con casi saña, haciéndome sentir excitación y dolor unidos. Dejé escapar un alarido frente a su rostro y sonrió.

-No… te rías… - apreté entre mis manos su nueva camisa, esta vez verde oscuro, con el logotipo de un payaso siniestro calavera, resaltaba tan bien con su piel y su pelo rojo. Había ocultado entre las sábanas la que me había dejado la noche anterior. Las dos olían a él.

-Es divertido ver tu cara mientras te hago esto. – hundí mi cabeza entre su cuello y su cabello suave, que me hacía cosquillas en la cara, abochornado, imaginando la expresión de salido que tendría en esos momentos. – Esa carita me pone muy caliente. – tragué saliva.

-No es justo… - tiré de su camisa hacía abajo. Quería quitársela, arrancarle la ropa y volver a restregarme contra su cuerpo, pero, de nuevo, con un golpe seco y rápido, la mano con la que me manoseaba, con la que masturbaba, me apartó las manos, agarrándomelas y aplastando mi cuerpo medio desnudo bajo el suyo inmovilizándome contra el suelo.

-Querías saber más de mí, ¿no? Era lo que has estado esperando mucho tiempo, Shiro-chan. Te diré algo entonces… - se restregó contra mí, ansioso, con fuerza, haciéndome estremecer, ver las estrellas, encogerme de placer y gemir, casi gritar al sentir su miembro aprisionado aún debajo del pantalón, chocar contra el mío en igualdad de condiciones. – Odio… que intenten dominarme. Sino domino yo, no tiene gracia el juego. – su lengua recorrió mi barbilla hasta llegar a los labios, dándoles un lametón, seguido de un pequeño mordisco que hizo que mi corazón volviera a acelerarse. – Recuérdalo para la próxima vez, Shiro-chan. - y se apartó de mí. Se levantó de encima de mí y me observó con expresión de superioridad desde arriba. Me encogí sobre mí mismo, sin poder evitarlo, en posición fetal, llevando mis manos a mi entrepierna.

Los pantalones se me pegaban tanto que dolían. Necesitaba… terminar…

-Ni se te ocurra hacer eso delante de mí. – le miré de reojo. Seguía delante, de brazos cruzados, observándome. - ... Shiro-chan.

-Deja… ¡De llamarme así! - y me levanté apresuradamente del suelo, ruborizado, sintiéndome completamente idiota. Me bajé la camiseta hasta que no se pudiera ver ni dos centímetros más de mi piel y salí corriendo hacía el baño, pasando por su lado. No me detuvo, me sonreía con malicia.

Me encerré en el baño y me desnudé rápidamente, vigilando que la puerta estuviera bien cerrada. Me metí en la ducha mientras abría el grifo y me miraba la entrepierna con cierto pudor. Era difícil de creer que con solo unos roces me hubiera puesto tan duro.

Estuve pendiente de la puerta cerrada las dos horas que duró el baño (más de lo que obviamente duraba, para mi quince o diez minutos me servían pero estuve pensado y se me fue el santo al cielo) y, a cada segundo, me veía tentado de abrir el pestillo y dejar libre acceso a aquel que quisiera pasar, consciente de que sólo lo haría una persona. La persona que durante dos horas, deseé que me tocara como yo hacía conmigo mismo.

TBC..


	6. Chapter 6

Capitulo cinco.

Killua Pov.

-¡Mamá, el busca está aquí! – Mi madre era tan despistada y torpe como yo lo había sido muchas veces. Se dejaba todo por medio y luego no encontraba nada. Había perdido las llaves de casa cuatro veces y una de ellas, tuvimos que empercharnos en la casa de Kurapika porque el cerrajero no podía venir hasta el día siguiente. No podía quejarme, yo era casi igual. Ya había perdido dos veces el móvil, digo dos porque a la segunda lo encontré en la lavadora después de un profundo lavado del que no salió con vida.

-Oh, gracias cielo, no sé qué haría sin ti. – mi madre me dio un beso en la mejilla, el cual me intente borrar con la mano, soltando una mueca de asco como hacía desde que era pequeño, y ella corrió al baño de nuevo a terminar de maquillarse, mientras yo llevaba el desayuno a la mesa, me sentaba y empezaba a comer tranquilamente.

-Vas a salir hoy con papá ¿no? – medio grité para que me oyera.

-¿Cómo lo…?

-Mamá, vas muy arreglada. Tú no vas así a un tribunal.

-Cómo me conoces, cariño.

-Hm…

-¿Te gustaría ver este fin de semana a papá, cielo? – me encogí de hombros. No había que darle muchas vueltas a esa pregunta, tampoco es que lo viera a menudo, pero me gustaba estar con él.

-¡Si, es genial!-solté recordándome a mi mismo con diez años, solté una risita para mi mismo.

-Me alegro mucho. Sabes que tu opinión es imprescindible para él, tesoro, tiene unas ganas de verte. – me llevé el vaso de zumo de naranja a los labios. - ¿Y cómo te llevas con Hisoka? – lo poco que me había bebido acabó siendo devuelto al vaso, provocándome un repentino ataque de tos. Mi madre se asomó por la puerta, poniéndose unos pendientes de oro blanco que brillaban como diamantes a la luz de sol, cegadores. - ¿Cielo?

-Estoy bien… - respiré, intentando controlar la ira. – Hisoka y yo nos… llevamos bien por ahora. – era la mentira más grande que había soltado en toda mi vida. ¿Cómo iba a llevarme bien con ese macarra que me tenía entre la espada y la pared? Acorralado como el gato al ratón, había cambiado mi vida de la noche a la mañana y, de la manera más humillante posible, me había utilizado como se utilizaba a una puta.

Sólo faltaba que me pagara y oficialmente, sería un puto. ¡Qué humillante! Y aún más patético e inexplicable era que me había dejado hacer de nuevo, una vez supe quién era y cómo era y, por encima de todo, la forma tan cruel con la que me utilizaba y, aun siendo plenamente consciente de eso, dejé que volviera a tocarme, a besarme, ¡Otra vez! Tenía unas ojeras de infarto, no había pegado ojo. Después de la ducha me encerré en mi habitación y no salí en toda la noche ni siquiera para cenar o preparar la cena.

Hisoka tocó a mi puerta. Yo me acurruqué en la cama, abrazando la almohada y escondiéndome entre las sábanas, enrolladas alrededor de mi cuerpo como enredaderas.

-Eh, Shiro-chan. – no contesté y cerré los ojos con fuerza. ¡Mierda, quería un jodido pestillo para mi cuarto! - ¿Estás ahí? – me mordí el labio. No pensaba contestar, no, no. - ¿Cómo te ha ido el baño? ¿Te has enfriado lo suficiente? Si tienes demasiado frío, ya sabes que yo puedo ayudarte a entrar en calor.

-¡Vete a la mierda! – Hisoka se rió. Hice rechinar los dientes. Joder, no quería contestarle.

-Are, are. Sólo quería decirte que tu madre me dio permiso para pedir una pizza y ya está aquí. ¿Te gusta la carbonara?

-¡Déjame en paz!

-¿No te gusta? Menos mal, porque la he pedido con extra de queso. – gruñí entre dientes. – Si no quieres, dilo. Mejor para mí. Me da igual que te mueras de hambre. – me mordí la lengua. Ahora sí que no hablaría. – Eh, Shiro-chan… eh… - se hizo el silencio unos segundos, cada vez era más tenso. – Esta bien, esto… Killua… - hinché las mejillas. Aunque me llamara por mi nombre, no pensaba contestarle. – Killua, odio que me ignoren. – ¿Y a mí que me importa? Le oí suspirar y, de repente, haciéndome saltar de la cama de un brinco y situarme en la otra punta de la habitación, la puerta se abrió y él entró, con las manos ocupadas con la caja cuadricular y aplanada que contenía una pizza. Olía incluso a tres metros. Se me hizo la boca agua. - ¿Quieres? – abrió la caja frente a mis narices, ofreciéndome. Yo giré la cara, evitando la tentación. No quería verla. – Oh, si mamá se entera de que te dejo sin cenar se va a cabrear mucho conmigo.

-¿Mamá? – entrecerré los ojos, molesto. Llamar mamá a mi madre, ¡Ha! ¿Con que derecho? Él no era hijo suyo… técnicamente sí, pero no lo aceptaba ni como hermano ni como hijo de mi madre. No era nada mío, salvo un incordio.

-También es mi madre.

-¡Bah! – estuve a punto de escupirle a la cara. Él frunció el ceño y agarró un trozo de pizza que, de nuevo, puso delante de mí. Olía tan bien…

-¿Quieres o no? – tragué saliva.

-No.

-¿Seguro? No la he envenenado si eso te preocupa.

-No quiero.

-Mira, ¿Cómo decírtelo? Hum… o te la comes o te la meto por el culo, ¿entiendes? – retrocedí. – La pizza, en tu culo, y si te pones idiota, te la meteré por la nariz y el resto de orificios que tenga tu cuerpo. – me estaba amenazando, de nuevo. No quería dar mi brazo a torcer, bastante orgullo me había destrozado ya como para volver a dejarlo pasar.

Observé el trozo de pizza detenidamente y, tras coger aire, le escupí encima. Sonreí, triunfante, ante la expresión de sorpresa de Hisoka, pero enseguida la preocupación volvió a mi rostro al ver como él ponía los ojos en blanco y me dedicaba una mirada furibunda.

-¿Alguna vez te han reventado las napias? Porque estás muy cerca de que eso suceda. – me agarró de improvisto del pelo y tiró de mí hacía él. Apreté los dientes, intentando quitármelo de encima. Me dolía. – Intento ser un buen hermano mayor para ti, intento cuidarte y ser bueno, incluso te he traído la comida. – tiró la caja con la pizza al suelo y le dio una patada, apartándola de nosotros, deslizándose hasta acabar bajo la cama. Volvió a tirar de mi pelo. - ¡No me hinches los huevos! – gritó en mi oído. Por un momento, sentí que los ojos ardían de ira, y mi cuerpo pedía a gritos que le golpeara, y la parte más macabra de mí ser, que lo matara. Me soltó y, en silencio me dio la espalda, saliendo por la puerta.

Estaba furioso con él, pero sobretodo conmigo mismo. ¿Cómo iba a poder con él sino podía con un par de gritos suyos y un simple tirón de pelo? No me había considerado tan débil hasta haberlo conocido. No tenía derecho a hacerme esto. Era mi casa, mi madre y mi padre eran mi familia, mis amigos eran míos, él sólo estaba aquí de paso y no tenía ningún derecho a considerarse superior a mí.

Controle mis instintos asesinos, fui hacía la cama, cogí la caja con la pizza y crucé el pasillo hasta su habitación, (la mía de hacía cuatro años). Él estaba tumbado sobre la cama, con los cascos puestos y los ojos cerrados. Ni siquiera se dio cuenta de mi presencia. Tomé aire de nuevo, reuniendo el valor suficiente e intentando no pensar en lo que me haría después, caminé hacía él. La miré fijamente, abriendo la caja de la pizza. Casi parecía haberse quedado dormido y… ahora, tranquilo, con los ojos cerrados, sin esa mirada penetrante y su sonrisa llena de malicia, parecía hasta bueno. Parecía la misma persona que esa noche me había hecho sentir tan especial.

Las dos veces que nos habíamos tocado, había mostrado su cara más dulce, la más tierna. ¿Por qué no podía ser siempre así? ¿Por qué solo cuando me besaba veía más allá de ese carácter tan violento? Apreté la caja entre mis manos. No tenía sentido pensar en eso y, sin darle más vueltas, arrojé el contenido de la caja en su cara. La pizza cayó sobre él e, instintivamente, retrocedí en cuanto lo vi pegar un brinco de la cama, quitándose los cascos y la pizza de la cara y de la ropa, tirándola al suelo, limpiándose con las manos los restos que le quedaron en el rostro.

-Hijo… ¡De puta!

-¡Cállate! – le grité, haciéndole parpadear al ver mi furia, le había pillado por sorpresa, puede que se pensara que yo era el típico adolescente llorón, que mal pensaba conocerme- ¡Ahora vas a escucharme! ¡Esta es mi casa, no la tuya, mis padres son mi familia, no son la tuya y mis amigos, son míos, no tuyos! ¡Tú no tienes nada en esta ciudad, absolutamente nada, estás solo, así que deja de hacerte el chulo y de intentar dominar algo que no te pertenece ni te mereces! – escupí con veneno, soltando toda la ira y el odio que había sentido hacia él todo este tiempo, sin contenerme, en ese momento, me quedé paralizado en su puerta. Él me miraba fijamente, no con odio o rabia, simplemente me miraba. Hizo un extraño ruidito con la boca que tomé como aviso de que fuera a saltar, por lo que salí corriendo de su habitación y me metí en la mía, cerrándola de un portazo. Que acción de cobarde, y era verdad, pero sabía que perdería en un cuerpo a cuerpo, aunque conociéndome, seguiría luchando hasta romperme algo, y no podía permitírmelo, mañana tendría que ir al bachillerato, además de que debería explicaciones a mi madre. Suspiré y apoyé la espalda en la puerta, esperando que viniera a degollarme vivo, entonces ya vería como actuar, si era necesario llegar plenamente a los puños, pero no vino. Me dejé caer al suelo de rodillas, alerta durante casi una hora, pero seguía sin venir y no oí nada a través de la puerta.

Así pasé la noche, acurrucado en la puerta, esperando y pensando. ¿Quizás me habría pasado? Le estuve dando vueltas horas y horas, cambiando de postura varias veces y dando vueltas alrededor de mi cuarto. Finalmente, me dejé caer a los pies del escritorio y ahí, me dormí un par de horas.

Me desperté de madrugada, encogido sobre el suelo, acurrucado al oír el ruido de un coche salir de nuestra cochera, muy sigilosamente. Normalmente, no me hubiera despertado por eso. Mi madre entraba y salía constantemente de la cochera de madrugada y yo ni me enteraba, pero… ese no era su coche. Estaba segura por el suave sonido al arrancar.

Me levanté. Tenía sobre el cuerpo la camisa naranja que me había prestado aquella noche después de… hacerlo. Yo no me la había puesto, estaba seguro. Hacía frío.

Miré mi cama. La almohada estaba a los pies de esta y tragué saliva. ¿Habría sido él? Si había sido él, se habría dado cuenta de que dormía con su camiseta. Qué vergüenza. Corrí hasta su habitación y abrí la puerta de su cuarto lentamente. No estaba. El del coche había sido él, estaba seguro y lo primero que se me pasó por la cabeza era que había vuelto a casa, que lo que le dije lo había hecho sentir culpable y se había ido.

Genial, mejor para mí.

Eso habría pensado, pero no se me cruzó por la cabeza ni un momento. Estaba preocupado, me sentía culpable y cruel. Sí, me había pasado.

Momentos después, llegó mi madre dispuesta a irse tras haberse retocado un poco y yo, me vestí y arreglé cabizbajo para ir al bachillerato.

-¿Hisoka no se ha ido muy temprano a la universidad, cielo? Pensaba que iría contigo para dejarte en el bachillerato. – suspiré.

-No lo sé, no me ha dicho nada antes de irse. – abría y cerraba el móvil con los dedos, pendiente por si recibía una llamada en cualquier momento, pero nada. No llamaba. Él no llamaba. Al menos podría hacerlo para avisar de que estaba bien y se piraba a Kyuusan otra vez.

Llamaron al timbre. Me levanté de un salto de la silla, haciéndola caer en el proceso y corrí hasta la puerta.

-¿Listo para ir al infierno, enano? – Leorio. Suspiré. – Joder, ya te vale. Ya veo que no te alegras mucho de verme.

-No es eso, viejo. – él entrecerró los ojos. Odiaba que lo llamara viejo.

-Estás poniendo en peligro ese frágil y delicado cuello tuyo, Killua. – sólo consiguió salirme un puchero. – Vale tío, ¿Qué pasa? Me estás preocupando, ¿Aún tienes fiebre?

-No.

-¿Te duele algo?

-No.

-Vale, ya se lo que te pasa. Te dije que moderaras tu consumo de dulces. No puede ser bueno esnifarse dos cajas al día de ositos Haribo.

-Vete a la mierda.

-Me encantan tus pelos, Killu. – soltó, conteniendo una sonrisita. Puse los ojos en blanco.

-¿Siempre vas a decirme que no te gusta cómo me peino?

Era cierto, desde pequeños parecía haberle pillado manía a mi estilo de peinado rebelde.

-No, si lo que quieres es hacerle la competencia a un erizo de mar.

-Vale, vámonos antes de que me den ganas de matarte. – el bachillerato estaba a unos cuantos kilómetros de mi casa y aún más lejos estaba para Leorio y Kurapika, este último cogía el metro temprano. Por suerte para mí, Leorio tenía carnet de conducir y coche, uno bastante impresionante, aunque no tanto como ese enorme Cadillac de Hisoka… mierda, otra vez pensando en Hisoka.

Él me recogía ya que mi casa le pillaba de paso, y cuando Leorio no podía, Kurapika venia a buscarme y ambos tomábamos el bus, no sé porque no lo cogía directamente. Se tomaban tantas molestias por mí… mis queridos dos hermanos mayores. Así los veía yo. Aunque sus defectos eran lo cotillas y pesados que eran.

-Killua, no es por joderte, pero tienes una cara de muerto que no puedes con ella.

-Déjame en paz. – mi mirada se clavó en las afueras de la ventana del asiento del copiloto, pensativo.

-¿Tu hermano ya se ha ido a la facultad?

-¡Otra vez Hisoka, deja de hablar de Hisoka!

-¡Pero si no he hablado de él en la vida, eres tú el que siempre habla de él!

-¡Eso es mentira! ¡Yo nunca he hablado de Hisoka, lo odio!

-Entiendo. No os lleváis muy bien.

-¡Jo! ¡Pues no!

-Pero si es muy majo ¿no? Y tenías unas ganas increíbles de conocerlo.

-¡Mentira! ¡Yo nunca he querido conocerlo, por mí como si se muere!

-Vale, vale, es imposible hablar contigo así. Me callaré y esperaré a que se te pase la mala hostia de buena mañana antes de que me muerdas. – me crucé de brazos sobre el asiento, mosqueado. Es que… es que… ¡Hisoka se había ido, como si nada! No era que me importara pero al menos podría haber dicho adiós o avisar a mamá, no irse así después de joderme la existencia, después de acostarse conmigo y tratarme como un vulgar juguete.

Mierda, aún seguía siendo su maldito juguete.

De repente, sentí el móvil vibrar en el bolsillo de mi pantalón. El humor de perros desapareció de golpe y agarré el móvil con tanta ansia que casi se me cae de las manos, abriéndolo entre pequeños temblores.

Un mensaje nuevo de… él.

Mostrar, mostrar.

Tragué saliva.

H: **Lo**** siento… **

¿Lo siento? ¿¡Lo siento!? ¿¡Cómo que lo siento!? ¿¡Que quería decir con eso!?

K_**:¿Por qué? **_

Lo envié.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Leorio a mi lado.

-Nadie importante. – mi mirada estaba fija en el móvil. Era incapaz de apartarla de él en ese momento aunque el tiempo se me hiciera eterno esperando su respuesta.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Mostrar.

H: **Me pasé y tenías razón. Es tu vida, no la mía. Tampoco quería hacerte daño.**

Claro que tenía razón pero…

K: _**Yo tampoco quería hacerte daño a ti. También me pasé con lo último que dij**_**e. **

-Pues para no ser nadie, te veo muy entretenido.

-¡Leorio, esto es muy importante!

-¡Joder Killua, que somos amigos! ¿No puedes decírmelo?

-¡No!

-¡Venga ya!

Un mensaje nuevo.

¡Mostrar!

H: **Pero tenías razón. No soy nadie para meterme en tu vida y echarte en cara con quien pasaste la noche el sábado. **

Ya, bueno, sí. Yo tenía razón y él no.

K: _**Lo sé. Me molesta que lo hagas, lo odi**_**o. **

-Viejo, deja de mirar. – intentaba ver que escribía de reojo y a ese paso acabaríamos estrellándonos.

-No estarás hablando con la puta de Alluka ¿no?

-No, ni hablar… y no es una puta porque cortáramos. Las cosas no salieron bien.

-¡Siempre la misma excusa!-él rechinó los dientes molesto.

Un mensaje nuevo.

¡Mostrar!

H:**¿Me odias a mí? **

Esa pregunta me dejó descolocado unos segundos. ¿Qué si lo odiaba? ¡Pues claro que sí! ¿Por qué le enviaba mensajes entonces? ¿Por qué me preocupaba por si se había ido o no? Era una buena pregunta. En realidad… no quería que se fuera.

K: _**No te odio. Das miedo cuando te enfada**_**s. **

-Alluka no era trigo limpio Killua, deja de engañarte.

-No estoy hablando con ella, viejo. Déjalo ya.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Mostrar.

H:**No quiero que me tengas miedo. No quiero que me odies. **

Suspiré. No pude evitar que una sonrisa se dibujara en mis labios mientras escribía las palabras.

K: _**Y yo no quiero que te vayas. Quédat**_**e. **

A los veinte segundos exactos llegó un mensaje nuevo.

H:**¿Por qué quieres que me quede después de todo?**

K: _**No creo que seas tan malo y yo aún quiero conoce**_**rte**.

H: **¿ Ahhh~…Quieres psicoanalizarme, aspirante a loquero?**

K: _**Si me deja**_**s… **

H:**Solo si me dejas analizarte a ti. **

K: _**Tú no eres un aspirante a loque**_**ro.**

H: **No. Pero te quiero para mí.**

Esas palabras me pusieron nervioso y las manos empezaron a temblarme compulsivamente.

K: _**¿En qué senti**_**do?**

H:**¿En qué sentido quieres verlo tú? **

-Killua ¿Estás bien? Tienes pulso de abuela.

-Leorio, estoy concentrado y, por favor…

-Si, si, lo sé. Ya me callo.

Otro mensaje nuevo. Ni siquiera me había dado tiempo a contestar.

H: **Seré un buen hermano mayor a partir de ahora, lo prometo. **

Confiaba en su palabra aunque fuera escrita, aunque no estuviera cara a cara frente a mí. Quizás era que deseaba creerlo más que nada en el mundo.

K: _**Gracias por lo de esta maña**_**na.**

Fueron mis últimas palabras y relajé el cuerpo.

H: **De nada.**

Sonreí. Hisoka no era tan malo después de todo.

-¡Viejo! – una de las manos de Leorio se cerraron sobre mi móvil, tirando hacía él, intentando quitármelo.

-¡Dámelo!

-¡Imbécil, que nos la pegamos! – la bocina de un camión hizo a Leorio soltar mi móvil y, en un volantazo, esquivó al enorme camión que casi se nos echa encima. Mi cuerpo salió disparado hacía la izquierda y, de no ser por mis manos hubiera roto el cristal de la ventana con la cabeza. Leorio frenó el coche en mitad de la autopista. Cuando separé la cabeza de la ventana, mi cuerpo temblaba. Leorio seguía mirando al frente con los ojos muy abiertos, apretando el volante con fuerza.

Nos miramos.

-L-Leorio…

-¿Qué?

-Creo que mañana… cogeré el autobús. – él asintió lentamente con la cabeza y arrancó despacio. Mi móvil había caído a mis pies y me agaché, cogiéndolo como si fuera un enfermo de parkinson.

Un mensaje nuevo.

Pulsé el botón muy lentamente.

H: **Tienes el cuerpo tan helado como un muerto por la mañana ¿lo sabías? Tenías los labios como cubitos de nieve y, como buen hermano mayor, debía calentártelos. Creo que lo hice bien, ni siquiera te diste cuenta cuando te calenté el pecho. Pensé en llegar a más, pero como ahora soy un buen hermano mayor... No hace falta que me des las gracias, de nada, no hay de qué, Shiro-chan. Un beso. **

Fue entonces cuando el cuerpo se me deshizo como si fuera de barro. Miré de reojo a Leorio, con cuidado, por si miraba en el momento menos apropiado y al percatarme que ahora, después de estar a punto de desparramar nuestros sesos por la carretera, sólo tenía ojos para ella, me levanté la camiseta.

Me ruboricé, acariciándome los pequeños puntos rojos que tenían repartitos por todo el pecho. ¿Cómo no me había despertado mientras me lo hacía? Mientras me acariciaba con sus labios, succionaba mi piel con su boca y me besaba mientras yo dormía profundamente, me besaba y recorría mis labios con su lengua, me mordía el pecho. También tenía suaves marcas de mordiscos alrededor de los pezones.

¡Oh, Dios, no podía imaginarlo! ¡Me estaba calentando de sólo pensarlo!

Los puntos rojos acababan en una parte medio oculta de mi ingle y, de repente, vi unas palabras justo encima de tatuaje de una serpiente que hacía tres años que tenía y mi madre no se dio cuenta, mejor que siquiera siendo así.

Intenté leer el mensaje a través de retrovisor.

**Propiedad de Magician Hisoka.**

El nombre del dueño de Shiro-chan.

Me bajé la camiseta, totalmente abochornado, deseando llegar a un lugar privado, encerrarme en un baño, meter la mano bajo mis pantalones y acabar con el calor que dominaba mi cuerpo en esos instantes.

También era él quien deseaba que me tocara por atreverse a plasmar algo así en mi piel.

Ahora sí que era su maldito "Shiro-chan" oficialmente y… no estaba seguro de que me disgustara del todo.

TBC…


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo seis. **

**Killua Pov.**

**H: ¿Entretenido? Yo me aburro mucho. **

K: _**Estoy en clase. No puedo contestar tus mensajes cada vez que te aburras, ¿Dónde est**_**ás?**

H: **En la facultad. Creía que te hacía ilusión que te mandara mensajitos a escondidas. **

K: _**Hisoka, estás loco. Deja de darme**_ _**toques**_ _**y mandarme mensaj**_**es.**

H: **Eres tú el que me da conversación, vamos, ¡Llámame!**

Intentaba concentrarme en las lecciones y en los apuntes que me convenían tomar, pero era imposible hacerlo con el móvil vibrando en mi bolsillo constantemente. La factura de ese mes sería enorme pero, la verdad, poco me importaba porque Hisoka, me llamaba. Y me gustaba. Me recorría un calorcito agradable en el estómago cada vez que me vibraba el móvil y, aunque intentara concentrarme en la clase y olvidarme de que tenía un mensaje, no podía dejar de pensar en qué me habría enviado, deseando contestarle para que me enviara más y más.

Me estaba volviendo loco. La obsesión por Hisoka, ahora que lo conocía, se me había disparado y no estaba seguro de que fuera algo bueno porque… ¿Qué significaba exactamente lo que estaba haciendo? ¿Lo que hacíamos los dos?

K:_**¿Qué quieres de**_ **mí?**

Le mandé el mensaje directamente, a escondidas, sin pensármelo mucho y, en cuanto se lo mandé, me arrepentí.

-La clase ya ha terminado por hoy. Suerte con el examen de filosofía. – dijo el profesor, sobresaltándome. ¿Ya había terminado la clase? Y no había apuntado nada… Suspiré y me resigné mientras me levantaba de la silla y recogía mis cosas. En la otra mano mi móvil vibró de nuevo y me apresuré a ver el mensaje nuevo.

H: **Es simplemente a ti a quien quiero.**

¡Joder, pero como podía hacerme esto a mí! Ser tan, tan… tan jodido, molesto y acosadoramente atrayente! Era como un ser exótico al que adorar, me maravillaba con ese aura salvaje que lo rodeaba siempre, Hisoka parecía tan inalcanzable y yo…yo… ¿Lo había conseguido? A este paso no tardaría mucho en caérseme la baba y eso, definitivamente no era bueno.

No acababa de entender que estaba ocurriéndome. Con Alluka esto no era así, con ella… todo era mucho más romántico, más tranquilo, nos tomábamos las cosas con calma. ¡Esta relación es a lo loco! Mirarnos y ponernos a cien. Una relación así…

¿Relación? ¿Relación, relación? ¿Qué clase de relación teníamos?

Era mi hermano. Mi hermano mayor al cual no conocía, de nada. Bueno si, de cosas que últimamente habían pasado. Pero…¡No contaban! Debía acabar con esto ¡Ya! Buscarme una novia guapa y amable y olvidarme de esta locura que me tenía la cabeza idiotizada. Agarré la mochila, justamente cuando el móvil volvió a vibrar, dándome un susto de muerte y provocando casi que la mochila se escapará de mis manos.

-¡Eh! – oí que me gritaban y me quedé tieso, apretando los ojos fríamente, oyendo un golpe seco tras de mí. Le acababa de golpear a alguien con la mochila cargada de todos los libros más el archivador de tapa dura en las napias. Casi gruñí de fastidio. Todo el mundo se giró en mi dirección y yo, me volteé lentamente, clavando la mirada en la persona con desasosiego. Creo que le hice sangre. – ¡Zoldyck, me has roto la nariz!

Le di la espalda, cargué con todo lo que tenía que cargar y salí del aula ignorándole, no quería problemas, ya no más.

-¡Zoldyck, de esta te acuerdas! ¡Cuando te coja te voy a dar tal paliza…!

-¡No te habría dado si no metieras las narices en todos lados, capullo! – grité con fastidio. No era de los que se quedaban callados aunque luego me caldearan y tampoco de los que no se defendían. Es más, me metía en peleas a menudo y no solía quedarme de brazos cruzados… aunque casi siempre saliera perdiendo…académicamente hablando, y la verdad, no sabía porque, pero estaba seguro, que una parte oscura de mí, adoraba infringir dolor a la gente, por eso cuando veía una pelea las evitaba cuanto podía, para evitarme problemas o acabar rompiéndole algo a alguien pero…

-¡Después de filosofía vas a desear no haber nacido! – ignoré sus gritos y seguí andando pese a las miradas de la gente. Ni siquiera fui a pasarme por el aula de Leorio o de Kurapika, me fui directamente a filosofía y de allí no me movió nadie durante el examen.

Todo el mundo me miraba hasta que comenzó. Si ya estaba nervioso por el jodido examen, la pelea me había puesto de los nervios y, en ese momento, deseé acabar pronto para poder irme a casa y ver a Hisoka. Era cierto. Quería verlo y quería… quería que me tocara.

Tenía el jodido examen frente a mí y me lo sabía, ¡Me lo sabía! Pero no me concentraba. No podía sacarme a Hisoka de la cabeza. ¡Lo odiaba, estaba histérico! De repente, otra vez sentí el móvil vibrar. Decidí darle de lado y concentrarme en el examen pero… ¡No podía concentrarme sabiendo que tenía un mensaje suyo! Miré para todos lados, con cuidado, esperando que nadie se diera cuenta de mis intenciones e introduje mi mano en el bolsillo disimuladamente.

1 mensaje nuevo.

H: **Suerte con el examen, Shiro-chan. Si apruebas, te haré un regalo ¿Qué te gustaría para esta noche?**

Pero, ¿De qué iba? ¿A qué venía ahora no sé qué de un regalo? Tragué saliva.

K: _**Ya estoy en el examen, deja de mandarme mensa**_**jes**.

Suspiré, nervioso, y me concentré en el examen, más relajado. ¡Otra vez vibrando!

H: **Termina rápido o iré a por ti. **

¿Lo mataba o no lo mataba?

K: _**No volveré a contestar, ahórrate los mensaje**_**s. **

De nuevo, hundí la cabeza en el examen. Contesté media pregunta antes de que volviera a sentirlo vibrar dentro de mi pantalón. No pensaba cogerlo. No… ¿Y si era algo importante? No… no, Killua. Quieto.

¡Mierda!

Volví a sacar el móvil disimuladamente del bolsillo y lo abrí.

-Zoldyck. – me quedé paralizado. Vi claramente como toda la clase se volvía para mirarme, curioseando y yo, lentamente, con las piernas temblorosas, giré la cabeza. A mi espalda, mi tutora y profesora de filosofía me observaba con ojos escrutadores, de brazos cruzados, con expresión casi divertida. – Así que copiando por medio de mensajitos…

-No, no, no estaba copiando. – tartamudeé torpemente.

-Dame el móvil, Zoldyck. – abrí la boca de par en par y así me quedé durante unos segundos, empezando a sudar, sintiendo como mi corazón se aceleraba y se paraba cuando se agachó para quitármelo de las manos ella misma. Me levanté de un salto, escondiendo el móvil a mi espalda.

-No… - se empezaron a extender cuchicheos por toda la clase, a mis espaldas.

-¿Cómo que no? – preguntó ella, con cara de sorpresa y tono severo. Yo negué fuertemente con la cabeza, casi me sentía desfallecer.

-No estaba copiando.

-Si no estabas copiando ¿Qué hacías con el móvil? – ladeé la cabeza, buscando una excusa aceptable, pero me quedé totalmente en blanco. – Es igual, dame el móvil. – retrocedí en cuanto extendió la mano hacía mí, pálido (si podía claro). Los murmullos se convirtieron en pequeñas risitas. - ¡Dame el móvil, Killua! – y se me echó encima. La profesora y yo empezamos a pelearnos por mi móvil y la clase estalló en carcajadas mientras intentaba quitármelo de las manos. Cuando me di cuenta, horrorizado, ya le había metido un mordisco en la mano. - ¡Oh, Dios mío! – ella retrocedió, escandalizada. Solté el móvil, demasiado shockeado al darme cuenta de lo que acababa de hacer. ¡Acababa de agredirla! – No me lo puedo creer… - murmuró, con el móvil ya entre sus manos y sulfurada, dirigiéndome una mirada de reprobación, clavó la mirada en la pantalla del móvil. –** No me dirás que estás enfadado por lo de esta mañana o, ¿quizá por lo de anoche? Creía que te haría ilusión la dedicatoria, que pena, yo me quedé con las ganas de echar un buen… **- mi tutora cayó, boquiabierta. Las carcajadas más ruidosas y los gritos y vitoreos más exagerados destrozaron mis tímpanos. Me puse rojo de la cabeza a los pies y ya para acabar de joder, podría decir que mi pelo se puso rojo de vergüenza. A punto estuve de gritar: ¡Que alguien me mate! – Zoldyck, ¡Fuera de mi clase, ahora!

-¡Zoldyck Killua folló anoche!

-¡Que bueno!

-¡Yo también quiero echar uno, Killua! – ignoré cualquier tipo de comentarios, ruborizado y avergonzado, agarré la mochila y me dirigí hacía la puerta de clase, saliendo por ella.

Volví a entrar enseguida, abochornado.

La profesora me miró con cara de mala hostia. Yo no dije nada, anduve despacio hasta ella y, tragando saliva, le arrebaté mi móvil con un rápido movimiento. De nuevo, los demás empezaron a descojonarse en mi cara, pataleando, algunos incluso llorando al ver el poema que formó la cara de la tutora. Anduve hasta la puerta de nuevo, siendo observado con la cabeza lo más alta posible y, en el último momento, no pude evitarlo.

Me giré y les saqué la lengua, y ya para rematar, les levante el dedo del medio en el gesto más obsceno posible, mandándoles a la puta mierda a todos.

-¡Zoldyck! – gritó de nuevo mi tutora, pero antes de que pudiera decir nada más, cerré la puerta en sus narices. Las carcajadas retumbaban incluso más allá del pasillo y yo, me regocijé por dentro. No tenía ni idea de cómo había sido capaz de hacerlo pero… me había quedado a gusto aunque a partir de ahora fuera motivo de risa para todo el bachillerato.

Anduve lentamente por los pasillos, aburrido, esperando que tocara pronto para poder dirigirme a la siguiente clase, mantenerme ocupado y dejar de pensar en Hisoka aunque fueran unos segundo. Ser capaz de desviar la mirada del móvil, pero nada. Necesitaba que cualquier cosa me distrajera, cualquier cosa.

-Zoldyck. – volteé lentamente el cuerpo, encontrándome frente a frente con Yoda, el tío con el que tenía una pelea asignada. Pelo verde oscuro, piel clara, ojos grandes y negros, y orejas un poco alargadas. Crujió los nudillos – Tenemos un asunto pendiente.

-¡Hola Yoda! – la saludé fingiendo una sonrisa de oreja a oreja. Alzó una ceja.

-¿Cómo me has llamado? ¿Has dicho Yoda?

-¿No era Yoda?

-¡Ese es nombre de perro!-gritó con los dientes en sierra y una mirada letal.

-Bueno… tampoco es que haya tanta diferencia. – murmuré en alto. Él me oyó, no me importaba. Vi a dos de sus colegas para mi desgracia de tercer año (solo los de medicina y del trabajo físico tenían un año más) a su espalda y decidí en ese momento que sería sano echar a correr, así que no me entretuve más y salí disparado por el pasillo.

Llamadme cobarde si queréis, pero teniendo en cuenta mi altura, contra esos que me sacaban casi dos cabezas y sus músculos…nah, prefiero conservar un brazo o una pierna.

-¡Cobarde de mierda, ahora huyes! – ¡No me refería a una persecución al estilo James Bond cuando pensé en algo para distraerme! Me dirigí hacía las escaleras a toda la velocidad que me daban las piernas. Oía como corrían y gritaban mi nombre detrás de mí.

- ¡Para cabrón, ahora!

-¡Una mierda! – bajé las escaleras de dos saltos y me torcí el pie en el tercero. Caí de boca, me agarré a la barandilla y seguí corriendo sin parar, jodido. Abrí desesperado la puerta del patio y salí, a la luz, pegándole antes una patada al cubo de la basura para obstaculizar el paso a los que me seguían. Seguí corriendo sin mirar atrás hasta que me encontré con la valla. ¡Mierda, no había forma de que pudiera saltar eso! Seguí corriendo, adentrándome en la universidad (por si no lo mencioné, el bachillerato y la universidad estaban el uno enfrente del otro para evitar que los chicos de la cuidad tuvieran que moverse mucho, y para ayudar a sus vecinos, los de la facultad conectaron los patios mediante un pasillo para ir a impartir su conocimiento a los jóvenes). Varios alumnos e incluso profesores se me quedaron mirando, pero no me detuve, buscando la jodida salida, que sabía que ellos tenían abierta, hasta que salí al otro edificio, un aparte del principal. Me desorienté por completo ya que nunca había entrado en él, (nunca entré en la facultad pero conocía un poco de ella) entre dos pasillos iluminados e igual de vacíos. Miré hacia atrás y al verlos seguirme a varios metros, me hizo decidirme por el de la derecha. Corrí como si mi vida dependiera de ello y al girar en una esquina, el golpe fue brutal. Choqué contra algo duro y caí de espaldas al suelo, golpeándome la cabeza contra el suelo de mármol. Sentí los dientes castañear y la nuca sufrir una fuerte sacudida. Todo se volvió oscuro unos segundos. Sentí como si me hubiera roto el cráneo en dos, aturdido y mareado, incapaz de levantarme de nuevo.

-¿Killua? – alcé la mirada levemente, haciendo un esfuerzo por abrir los ojos. Hisoka se sobaba la frente con una mano, con gesto de dolor - ¿Tanto me odias como para intentar matarme? – se burló, sacudiendo la cabeza. Esta vez, llevaba el pelo alzado como la primera vez que lo vi, engominado pareciendo llamas, y sus dibujos en las mejillas, de nuevo, con otros colores. Dejé caer la mía sobre el frío suelo, muy, muy mareado. - ¿Killua, estás bien? – se agachó de cuclillas frente a mí. - ¿Y esa cara de disusto? ¿Tan feo soy? – rió. No tenía fuerzas ni para reír, se me cerraron los ojos solos y todo se volvió oscuro.

-¡Ahí está!

La voz de Hisoka desapareció justo en ese momento. Oí ruidos amorfos y sentí el cuerpo flotar como si fuera una nube. Algo suave me acarició la cara y el cuello. Una mano me toqueteó la cabeza con sumo cuidado, como si buscara algo entre mi pelo y sentí algo sobre mi pecho, justo encima del corazón y un aliento chocar contra mi mejilla.

Algo me rozó los labios suavemente y sentí humedad sobre ellos. Creí derretirme entonces y medio luché por mantenerme en ese trance entre la inconsciencia y la consciencia. Quería más roces, quería más profundidad porque aunque parecería imposible, esa situación en la que me mantenía completamente fuera de juego, me gustaba. Quería despertarme…

En lugar de eso, perdí la consciencia por completo en cuando ese algo que me tocaba se alejó de mí.

TBC….


	8. Chapter 8

Capitulo siete.

Killua Pov.

Sentí algo frío sobre mi cara, algo escurrirse desagradablemente por mi rostro hasta llegar a mi cuello que me hizo tiritar. Mi cuerpo se retorció débilmente, buscando calor. Mis manos se cerraron sobre algo suave y espeso que poco a poco, conseguí identificar como una prenda de ropa. Me agarré a ella fuertemente y acurruqué mi cabeza entre su pecho. Unas manos un tanto bruscas agarraron las mías y empujaron mi cuerpo hacía un foco de calor. Sentí sus brazos rodear mi cintura y mi cabeza quedó apoyada en su hombro. Olisqueé el aroma de su camisa.

-Hisoka… - murmuré, con el cuerpo totalmente flojo. Notaba como él me sujetaba por la cintura para que no cayera de culo sobre el suelo.

-Diría que eres un idiota si no fuera porque has tenido la suerte de tenerme por hermano mayor. – aún no era capaz de abrir los ojos, esta vez porque no quería. Me acurruqué con más fogosidad entre sus brazos, notando como poco a poco, la fuerza iba volviendo a mi cuerpo.

-¿Qué ha pasado? – más o menos, me hacía una idea, pero no estaba seguro. En el momento crucial, todo se volvió negro.

-Te caíste. Te golpeaste la cabeza y te quedaste inconsciente. Por un momento pensé que te habías matado, pero no. Tienes una cabeza muy dura. – una de sus grandes manos se posó sobre el lateral de mi cabeza, haciendo una ligera presión. Me solté enseguida, apartándome de él, llevándome las manos al mismo lugar que había tocado, emitiendo un gruñido de dolor.

-¡Ah, mierda! ¿Qué es esto? – en ese momento abrí los ojos. Un bulto sobresalía de mi cabeza. Me dolía el solo rozarlo y dando vueltas, tocándomelo para intentar disimularlo, me percaté por primera vez de donde estaba. Miré a un lado y a otro. Cubículos, azulejos, lavamanos. Estaba en uno de los baños del bachillerato. - ¿Qué hago aquí? – pregunté, confundido. Hisoka apoyó el cuerpo sobre uno de los lavamanos, cruzándose de brazos. - ¿Me has traído hasta aquí?

-No era cuestión de dejarte inconsciente en mitad del pasillo ¿No? Además, me asusté mucho. No te movías ni un centímetro, te cogí en brazos y…

-¿¡En brazos!? ¿Me-me cogiste en brazos? – tartamudeé, ruborizándome. Me imaginaba el espectáculo que habría dado siendo paseado por el bachillerato en brazos por un tío que nadie conocería aún, pero eso no pareció importarle. Se encogió de hombros y sonrió.

-Pareces un saco de huesos, pero pesas.

-Estás loco.

-Te repites mucho, Shiro-chan.

-¿Por qué te empeñas en llamarme…? – entorné los ojos, clavándolos en su cara. Algo no cuadraba. - ¿Qué te ha pasado en la boca? – Hisoka se llevó la mano a los labios, con expresión confusa. – Está hinchado - me acerqué, echándole un vistazo por encima más detenidamente. Llevé mis dedos hasta su labio, presionando ligeramente sobre la hinchazón. – Parece como si te hubieran pegado un puñetazo. – Hisoka sonrió de oreja a oreja.

-Lo han hecho. – alcé una ceja.

-¿Cómo? – Ah, oh… joder. Hice una mueca con la boca. ´

-¿A qué viene esa cara?

-Yoda ¿no?

-¿Quién? – puse los ojos en blanco.

-Los que venían detrás de mí. Yoda y… los demás. – solté con tono despectivo, puesto que no los conocía siquiera. No sabía mucho más aparte de que eran amigos de Yoda.

-¿Se llama Yoda? – preguntó él, estallando en una risita.

-No. Así lo llamo yo. Él se llama… - intenté hacer memoria, pero finalmente me rendí y negué con la cabeza. – No lo sé. Pero su hermano tiene un perrito muy mono que se llama Yuuya. Es un cachorrito así… - le mostré la medida que tenía más o menos con las manos. – Y es una bolita marrón. A veces da vueltas para intentar morderse la cola, pero como no llega, se enfada y me muerde si intento tocarlo. – Hisoka me observaba con cara de póker.

-¿Un perrito que se llama Yuuya?

-Sí, es muy gracioso pero tiene la manía de hacer caca en la puerta de casa.

-¿Y a mí que me importa? – ladeé la cabeza.

-¡Eres un borde!

-No. Te estoy hablando de que me han pegado un puñetazo por protegerte y tú me dices que el perrito Yuuya es muy mono. No entiendo a que ha venido eso. – puse los ojos en blanco, pensativo.

-Yo tampoco. Me ha salido de lo más hondo. – Hisoka rió, negando con la cabeza repetidas veces. Yo me encogí de hombros y volví a toquetear su labio inferior suavemente.

-¡Eh! – se quejó, sacudiendo la cabeza.

-¿Te has peleado con Yoda por mí? – hasta ese momento no me había dado cuenta de lo que eso significaba. Yoda era fuerte. Yo había probado sus puños más de una vez, y Leorio había acabado especialmente mal aun siendo el único capaz de hacerle frente con respecto a la altura y musculatura. Aunque Hisoka fuera tan o incluso más alto que Leorio, y su musculatura no era pequeña que digamos…aun así.. Eso había tenido que doler. – No tenías que haberte metido en medio.

-Tú estabas tirado en el suelo y se te iban a echar encima, ¿Qué otra cosa iba a hacer? Tampoco es que me supusiera un gran problema. – lo miré con la boca abierta.

-¿Quieres decir que… pudiste con él? – Hisoka se rió de tal manera, que más bien parecía burlarse. Me quedé de piedra. ¿Cómo era capaz de reírse de esa manera teniendo el labio roto, después de una pelea? Yo salía, casi siempre, arrastrándome, alguna vez hasta con algo roto. ¿Cómo podía él salir sonriente de una pelea?

De repente, se puso serio.

-¿Por qué no me has contestado a los mensajes? – preguntó. Entrecerré los ojos, bajando la mirada. Aparté la mano de sus labios.

-Me han echado de clase porque me han pillado el último mensaje. – vi como sus labios se curvaban y su pecho se hinchaba, como si estuviera conteniendo el oxígeno para no soltar una tremenda carcajada. – No le veo la gracia.

-Yo tampoco.

-¿De qué te ríes entonces? – me agarró una mano súbitamente y tiró de mí. Al notar nuestros labios tan cerca, pensé que me besaría y cerré los ojos, ansioso, pero en vez de sentir su lengua penetrar en mi boca, su mano se hundió en mi pelo y presionó hacía abajo hasta hacerme resbalar. Mi cabeza se hundió en el lavamanos, lleno de agua congelada. Pataleé y a causa de la sorpresa, tragué agua. Intenté quitármelo de encima, apoyé las manos, intentando emerger y respirar. Por un momento pensé que quería ahogarme cuando volvió a tirar de mi pelo hacía arriba y mi cabeza emergió del agua congelada, que empezó a descender como gotitas heladas por el interior de mi camiseta, por mi cuello, por mis brazos, por mi pecho y espalda, por toda mi cara. Empecé a toser.

-Lo siento, Shiro-chan.

-¿Qué coño… cof… haces? – murmuré, sin parar de toser, casi atragantándome al soltar esas palabras. Mi hermano ni se inmutó, ni me soltó el pelo. Tiró con más fuerza de mí hacía atrás, provocándome un jadeo de dolor. Sentí su barbilla sobre mi hombro y su cuerpo enteramente pegado a mi espalda. Dios… sabía lo que iba a venir ahora.

-Te voy a dar mi primer consejo como hermano mayor. – me besó levemente la mejilla. Apreté las manos sobre el lavamanos y cerré los ojos con fuerza. – Modera tu consumo de chuches, te saben los labios a Haribo- me hizo descender un poco la cabeza y mis ojos y pupilas quedaron clavadas en el espejo que tenía frente a mí. – Definitivamente, con el pelo mojado estás mucho… más sexy. – sus ojos estaban clavados en mi a través del espejo y… joder. Sus orbes dorados me estaban mirando de una forma tan guarra, que me entraban ganas de gritarle que me empotrara contra el espejo y que me follara fuerte y, por la forma en la que se inclinó sobre mi cuerpo hacía delante, pegándose a mi trasero, pensé que no tardaría en hacerlo. Ladeé la cabeza hacía la suya levemente. - ¿Qué haces? – preguntó, apoyando la frente en el lateral de mi cabeza. Su aliento chocó contra mi oído, suspirando, y le vi cerrar los ojos a través del espejo, tomando aire con la respiración entrecortada.

-Bésame. – sus labios rozaron mi cuello.

-¿Qué?

-Quiero que me beses, Hisoka.

-Te ha dado fuerte lo que dije eh… lo de que haría lo que me pidieras… - no estaba dispuesto a aguantarme más. Tiré de sus rojizos cabellos hacía mí y nuestras bocas encajaron a la perfección. Rodeó con uno de sus brazos mi cuello, soltándome el pelo mojado y aferré mis manos a él mientras sus labios se movían sobre los míos con tanta ansia y necesidad, que pensé que me devorarían. Abríamos y cerrábamos nuestros labios sobre los contrarios, de una manera tan húmeda y fogosa, con tanta intensidad… nuestras lenguas penetraban en la boca del otro casi de forma violenta. Sentía su saliva pasar a formar parte de mi boca y me encantaba la manera en la que me agarraba y besaba. Introdujo una de sus manos por el interior de mis pantalones.

-¡Oh, Hisoka! – mi grito rompió el ritmo de nuestro besos y sus labios se detuvieron cerca de mi comisura mientras sentía como hundía sus dedos en mi entrepierna, agarrándola con firmeza. Dejé mi cabeza apoyada sobre su hombro, empezando a desabrocharme yo mismo los pantalones y con la otra mano, me agarró de la cintura y tiró de mí hacía atrás, provocando que mi trasero chocara contra su pelvis. Noté a través de mis bóxers, su ,miembro acariciar mi trasero. Deseé que me arrancara los boxers él mismo y, en lugar de eso, empezó a masturbarme fuertemente bajo mi ropa interior. Me deshice en gemidos escandalosamente y Hisoka intentó acallarlos vanamente dándome leves y pequeños besos.

Yo explotaba en su boca cada vez que sentía como se restregaba con fuerza contra mi trasero y nuestras lenguas acababan unidas cada vez que abría la boca para gemir, cada vez que aplastaba mi pene con el pulgar. Me sentía tan condenadamente bien...

De repente, nuestras respiraciones entrecortadas se ahogaron en nuestras gargantas cuando el timbre que daba por finalizadas las clases llegó hasta nuestros oídos. Los dos nos miramos con los ojos muy abiertos, momentáneamente paralizados.

-¿Qué… qué hora es? – murmuré, muy cerca de sus labios aún.

-Serán sobre las… dos y media…

-La hora de irse a casa para los de hostelería. Esto va a estallar en estampida. – soltó mi entrepierna y sacó su mano del interior de mis bóxers. Un escalofrío me recorrió el cuerpo cuando se apartó suavemente de mí y las piernas me empezaron a temblar, pero en vez de alejarse y dejarme allí, esperando a que recuperara la lucidez, de repente, me abrazó con mucha fuerza, presionando mi cuerpo contra el suyo, apoyando su cabeza contra la mía.

-Killu… quiero acabar…

-¿Ki… Killu? Hisoka, tú… tú… ¡tú eres idiota! – me espachurró más fuertemente entre sus brazos- - ¡Hisoka!

-Tú, ¿No quieres? – encogí el cuello, notando su aliento sobre él. Si quería, claro que sí pero… no en ese sitio. Negué fuertemente con la cabeza, cerrando los ojos. Hisoka volvió a restregarse contra mi trasero y apreté los dientes. Sentí mi bien despierto miembro palpitar en respuesta. – Yo creo que sí. – abrí los ojos.

Hisoka me miraba a través del espejo con casi diversión. Mi cara estaba ruborizada, los labios entreabiertos, rojizos, los ojos brillantes, el pelo empapado con varios mechones sobre la cara.

-Esa carita de inocentón me pone mucho… Shiro-chan~– me rendí.

Oía los gritos y las pisadas de las personas correteando hacía la puerta de entrada del edificio para salir y volver a casa. Lo oía todo, a mí lado, como si aquello sucediera en el mismo lugar en el que me encontraba y, en cierto modo era así. Sólo nos separaban de los demás una fina puerta. Una fina, pobre y mugrienta puerta de madera sin contar las cuatro finas paredes que nos rodeaban.

Rogaba por dentro porque a nadie le diera por entrar a mear a última hora y me pillaran así, inclinado hacia delante, con los pantalones y los calconcillos bajados hasta casi las rodillas y la camiseta empapada subida hasta las axilas. Mis manos apoyadas sobre el espejo de cristal, empañado por el vaho que emanaba de mi boca con cada gemido que intentaba acallar sin mucha suerte. Las extremidades me temblaban y me sentía a punto de estallar, por cada movimiento que hacía, de atrás hacia adelante, goteando levemente líquido preseminal.

No aguantaría mucho más, la excitación me mataba de placer y gusto.

Hisoka… Hisoka me agarraba firmemente de la cintura con una mano, con la otra me estrujaba la nalga derecha hasta casi hacerme sentir como sus uñas quedaban plasmadas en ella. Podía ver su expresión a través del espejo, ruborizado, con los ojos cerrados y los labios entreabiertos mientras me penetraba con sus dedos, al principio despacio, con cuidado, luego, con tanta rudeza y fuerza que en más de una ocasión, me había estampado contra el cristal… y esa brusquedad era el colmo de la excitación. Introdujo debajo de sus pantalones su otra mano haciendo lo mismo que hacia conmigo.  
>No entendía que era lo que le ponía tan burro de mí hasta hacerle perder los papeles de esa forma, pero tenía una cosa clara… me encantaba.<p>

-Hi-Hisoka… - mis manos se escurrían por el cristal, dejando un rastro sobre la parte empañada. Hisoka empujó con más fuerza mi trasero, mi interior. Sentí sus largas uñas clavarse en él y un pinchazo en la entrada de mi me dejó ver que no aguantaría mucho más. Casi se me salían las lágrimas de puro gusto. – Hisoka… no puedo… - murmuré y yo mismo me sorprendí de la ronquera de mi propia voz. - ¡Córrete ya! ¡Juntos!– y de nuevo, me estampó contra el cristal, acorralándome entre la frialdad del espejo y su sudoroso cuerpo pegado a mi espalda. La embestida fue brutal y grité su nombre con todo lo que me dieron los pulmones. Me había atravesado, me había reventado por dentro… no aguantaba más cuando sentí su mano estrujarse conmigo y presionar con fuerza más adentro.

Me desesperé de inmediato.

-¡Hisoka! – le grité, esta vez de pura angustia al sentir como era incapaz de correrme, como estaba a punto de explotar y su mano no me lo permitía.

-Aguanta… - gruñó contra mi oído y me lo mordió. Su lengua lamiéndolo dentro de su boca me hizo estremecer y encoger el cuello. Lo sentí en lo más profundo de mí. Encogí el cuerpo y cerré los ojos y entonces, no pude evitar gritar cuando me azotó con fuerza el culo. Me mordí el labio para evitar ponerme a gritar como un loco cuando volviera a golpearme así, que no parara de hacerlo, pero no me lo permití a mí mismo, demasiado abochornado por dejar que me tocara de esa manera de nuevo, por dejar que volviera a penetrarme, a lamer y a acariciar cada poro de mi piel… por permitir que se corriera delante mío.

Apartó un poco las manos de mi entrada y arqueé la espalda, por fin, sintiendo como se me nublaba la mente, como explotaba y acababa corriéndome, derramándome por completo sobre el suelo del baño y parte del espejo quedaba impregnado por mí. Volví a gritar, inclinándome hacía delante. Las manos de Hisoka se aferraron a las mías sobre el espejo, entrelazadas con mis dedos y me aplastó con su cuerpo, pegándome por completo al cristal. Giré mi cara hacía un lado y cerré los ojos con la respiración agitada y el pecho moviéndose de arriba abajo.

Hisoka gruñó y gimió roncamente sobre mi hombro. Me embistió una vez más, sin dejar que me moviera un centímetro, con profundidad, restregándose contra mi espalda, provocando que me deshiciera en pequeños escalofríos de placer al sentir los músculos de su torso sudoroso acariciarme la espalda.

-Uoh… - jadeé cuando sus dedos se deslizaron dentro de mí, hasta salir. Su líquido se escurrió por entre mis piernas, estaba totalmente empapado.

-¿Estás bien? – murmuró, apoyando la frente sobre mi hombro, suspirando, tomando aire a bocanadas.

-Sí. – aparté la cara del cristal. Sus brazos aún me rodeaban y me mantenían firmemente sujeto contra el espejo. Lo primero que vi fue mi reflejo. Yo, ruborizado, despeinado y sudoroso. Hisoka, alzando la cabeza y clavando la mirada en mí, con expresión de cansancio, también sudando a chorros. Fue entonces cuando por fin, encontré nuestro parecido. Misma tonalidad de piel, mismos labios, nariz… - Oh, joder.

-¿Qué pasa? – preguntó él, casi alarmado

.

-Nos parecemos. – Hisoka se rió débilmente.

-A veces, suele pasar que los hermanos, se parezcan un poco. Pero casi nunca pasa ¡No, nunca!

-¡Idiota, si nos pareciéramos de verdad, esto nunca habría pasado! – Hisoka entrecerró los ojos, afilados como los de una bestia salvaje, clavándolos siniestramente en el espejo.

-¿Te arrepientes?

-¡Sí!... Bueno… no lo sé.

-Deberías. – tragué saliva, con el corazón de nuevo acelerado cuando me lamió la cara lascivamente y me mordió con suavidad la mejilla. Se apartó de mí, soltando mis manos. Me acarició la cintura con ellas y restregó sus labios húmedos sobre mi espalda. Temblé entre sus brazos… otra vez. – Ahora ya es tarde para arrepentirse.

Su mano me azotó de nuevo el trasero, con tanta fuerza que me hizo pegar un bote y voltearme, sobresaltado y dolorido. Sentí mis mejillas arder al percatarme de que de nuevo, se me había escapado un gemido y él me miraba fijamente, riéndose de mí.

-Ya es tarde. Ahora eres mío. – en aquel momento, no era verdaderamente consciente del significado de sus palabras.

-¿Qué te pasa? – miré a Hisoka, varios metros por delante de mí, caminando por los pasillos del bachillerato. Yo iba mucho más despacio que él y no precisamente porque me gustara.

-Nada.

-¿Nada? ¿Quieres imitar a una tortuga? ¡Muévete! – no le hice caso y giré la cara, indignado, caminando despacio hasta situarme a su lado. ¡Pero si era su culpa! – No será que… - sonrió, divertido. - ¿Te duele el culo?

-No… - me ruboricé. – Es… otra cosa.

-¿El qué? – me pregunté si debía contárselo o no. Quizás se burlaría de mí, no, seguro que lo haría pero… me sentía muy incómodo

.

-¿Podrías llevarme a casa? – Hisoka alzó una ceja.

-¿Por qué? – encogí el cuerpo y junté las piernas, abrazándome el bajo vientre y dirigiendo mi mirada al suelo. Volvía a sentir calor, mucho, incluso algo de excitación, pero no tenía muchas opciones.

-Verás…

-¿Si?

-Es que… por lo de antes… - me incliné hacía su oído. Era bochornoso tener que decirlo pero tampoco podía aguantarme horas y horas en ese estado.

-¿Si? – repitió, en tonito sugerente. Intentaba hacerme rabiar con esa sonrisita irritante.

-Estoy… - tragué saliva. – Hisoka, por favor… sé que lo sabes.

-Si, lo sé, pero quiero que lo digas tú.

-¿¡Qué!? ¿Por qué?

-Porque me gusta esa jodida cara de, te lo ruego, que estás poniendo. – sería cabrón.

Cerré los ojos y suspiré.

-Estoy mojado, húmedo, pegajoso, lleno de tu semen, en parte ¿entiendes? Quiero llegar a casa para poder ducharme, cambiarme de ropa interior y…

-¿Volver a repetir~?

-¡No! ¡Llévame a casa! – Hisoka empezó a descojonarse en mi cara y yo tuve que tragarme mi cabreo. Volví a emprender la marcha, pasando olímpicamente de él, pasando por delante de la puerta de enfermería cuando esta, se abrió.

Mis ojos se clavaron entre espantado y sorprendido en el penoso estado de Yoda, saliendo de la enfermería, cojeando. Tenía pegados a la cara varios parches, uno que le tapaba toda la nariz, otro ocultándole el ojo derecho y otro en la mejilla. Su otro ojo estaba totalmente morado e hinchado y tenía varios cortes alrededor de los labios, el brazo derecho vendado y entablillados los dedos corazón e índice. El cuello morado y la ropa que llevaba puesta le estaba pequeña. En su mano buena sujetaba la ropa que le había visto puesta esa mañana, manchada de rojo, salpicada de sangre. Tragué saliva.

Eso… ¿Eso se lo había hecho Hisoka?

Yoda me miró con su único ojo bueno y palideció, encogiendo el cuerpo con expresión de dolor. Entonces me di cuenta de que no me miraba a mí, sino a Hisoka, a mi lado. Él le miraba con una mueca que no supe clasificar si de desprecio o de indiferencia.

-Vamos. Te llevaré a casa, anda. – me dijo, ignorándolo por completo. Asentí con la cabeza, incapaz de hablar, shockeado. Intenté ignorar a Yoda al pasar por su lado, desviando la mirada. Cuantas veces me había roto algo ese puto matón desde secundaria. Lo conocía desde entonces y nos odiábamos mutuamente, pero en aquel momento no pude evitar sentirme mal por él.

El sonido de un crujido me heló las venas. Me detuve y miré a Hisoka a mí lado, con gesto de tranquilidad total y, al suyo, Yoda, con las lágrimas patentes en su único ojo visible. Hisoka le estaba aplastando los dedos entablillados con la mano izquierda.

-¡Ah! ¡Aaahh! – gritó.

-Hisoka… - vi como se los doblaba y el crujido me hizo estremecer y temblar. - ¡Hisoka, para! – le agarré de la camisa y le zarandeé. Yoda seguía gritando y doblaba el cuerpo con pesadez y dolor. – ¡Hisoka! – le agarré la cara con ambas manos, con fuerza y sus ojos se centraron en los míos escasos segundos antes de que los pusiera en blanco, soltando un suspiró de resignación.

Le agarró del brazo y la empujó brutalmente contra la pared. Yoda se deslizó por ella hasta que su cuerpo dio contra el suelo y se encogió sobre sí mismo, temblando de dolor.

-Estabas en mi camino. – fue la única explicación que le dio mi hermano antes de empezar a andar de nuevo, con total aplomo y parsimonia, por el pasillo.

Me detuve unos momentos mirando a Yoda fijamente. Él no alzó la mirada ni pronunció una sola palabra y por un momento tuve la tentación de agacharme y ayudarle a levantarse, pero no lo hice y corrí detrás de Hisoka, saliendo del edificio y dirigiéndome a los aparcamientos.

-¿¡Estás loco!? – le grité, furioso. - ¡Podrías haberlo matado!

-¿Qué dices? Eres un exagerado. – él seguía andando por entre los coches, dirigiéndose al Cadillac aparcado, sin mirarme.

-¡Hisoka, te has pasado!

-No lo he hecho, ese tío es idiota.

-¡Hisoka! – se detuvo frente a su choche, dirigiéndose a la puerta del conductor.

-Un escarmiento no viene mal de vez en cuando. Así se le bajan los humos y aprende a no meterse donde no le llaman. Una experiencia más.

-¡Hisoka, escúchame! – le agarré del brazo, demasiado cabreado como para dejarlo pasar y él me miró con la confusión dibujada en el rostro al verme tan enfadado.

-¿Por qué estás tan cabreado?

-Porque lo que has hecho es de bestias.

-Pues siento que te enteres de esta manera pero… soy una bestia.

-¡Eres un monstruo, Hisoka!

-Ya, ¿Y? – no me lo podía creer. Y se quedaba tan tranquilo. Apreté los puños, sintiéndome impotente y estúpido de repente. Hisoka me observó en silencio y vi como se apoyaba en el salpicadero del coche y, tras unos segundos de espera, alzó la mano hasta mi mejilla y me la acarició tiernamente. No era capaz de entender como la misma mano con la que había destrozado a Yoda podía acariciarme la piel con canta dulzura.

-Eres mezquino, ¿Sabes?

-Sí. Lo sé. – se encogió de hombros. Me agarró de la cintura y lentamente, casi con cierto temor al rechazo, tiró de mí hasta que me situó entre sus piernas. Nuestras frentes se juntaron poco a poco.

-No lo entiendo. Yo no te veo así. No eres tan cruel, no eres tan monstruoso como luego pareces. – mi hermano sonrió frente a mi rostro.

-Shiro-chan… yo soy malo. Lo soy. - Rozó con cariño su nariz con la mía, casi juguetón y me acarició el lateral del cuello con la mano. - ¿Aún no te has dado cuenta de que sólo soy bueno contigo? – esa respuesta me descolocó por completo.

-¿Sólo conmigo? ¿Por qué? – alcé la cabeza. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y una sonrisa siniestra se dibujó en su rostro. Pasó su lengua muy lentamente por mi mejilla, lamiéndola y no pude evitar cerrar los ojos, empezando a excitarme con es simple contacto, otra vez. Me estrujó el trasero con una mano, con fuerza. Jadeé.

-Te llevaré a casa, Shiro-chan~. – me mordí el labio inferior y no rechisté. Aún quedaba alrededor de un cuarto de hora para llegar a casa. Un cuarto de hora a solas con él en el que podría hacerle todas las preguntas que quisiera y podría tocarlo todo cuanto quisiera.

Sólo pensaba en estar con él, solo en eso y, aún no era consciente de las consecuencias que eso pudiera conllevar… y probablemente, no eran buenas.

TBC….


	9. Chapter 9

HOLAAA SORRY POR TARDAR!

Respondiendo a lulu bros, sorry si Killua queda muy oc, agradezco que a pesar de no ser fan de la pareja leas mi historia, te informo que en principio Gon no aparece en la historia, aunque me has dado una idea, así que puede que me lo piense xD

Bueno, este capitulo te lo dedico Llulu Bros.

DISFRUTALO!

Capitulo ocho.Killua POV..K: Mi hermano me lleva a casa, no me esperéis.

Mandé el mensaje a Leorio y una vez hecho, pude relajarme por completo sobre el asiento del copiloto. Otra vez en ese coche que me traía recuerdos porque… ahí había empezado todo.

Miré hacia atrás, a los asientos traseros. Hisoka me lo había hecho encima de ellos por primera vez, cuando ni siquiera sabía su nombre y ahora, estaba sentado a mi lado, concentrado en la carretera, exactamente como aquella vez.

Me daba cuenta de lo surrealista de la situación y me daban escalofríos.

L: Sin problema. ¿Te traerá él a partir de ahora al bachi?

Me respondió Leorio con otro mensaje. Lo miré unos segundos fijamente y acabé ladeando la cabeza, pensativo.

-¿Quién es? – preguntó Hisoka, mi hermano. Mi hermano…

-Leorio. Le avisaba de que no me esperara para llevarme a casa.

-Hum…

-También me preguntaba si tú me llevarás a partir de ahora al bachillerato por las mañanas. – pregunté, un tanto cortado.

-Si quieres... – dijo sin mucha emoción, casi indiferente.

-¿Tú quieres? – Hisokame miró de reojo y la sonrisita arrogante volvió a su cara.

-Me vendrá bien para no dormirme al volante. A esas horas no soy persona.

-¿No? ¡Yo tampoco!

-Me irrita mucho tener que levantarme temprano.

-A mí también. Aunque he de admitir que me encanta hacer cosas, me dicen que soy muy hiperactivo. – él ensanchó la sonrisa.

-A mi también. Dieciséis horas en sueños era la mejor manera de hacer que pasara el tiempo en casa. – era la primera vez que le oía decir la palabra casa refiriéndose a Kyuusan. De repente, me entró la curiosidad. No conocía nada de su vida, nada de él, nada de su ciudad e incluso nada de… su padre.

-¿Cómo era tu vida allí? – Hisoka desvió unos segundos la mirada de la carretera a mí, con el ceño levemente fruncido.

-¿Mi vida allí? ¿Por qué quieres saberlo? – me encogí de hombros.

-Curiosidad. Ya sabes, quiero saber más… - tragué saliva. Más de ti, pensé, pero no lo dije. – Vivías en uno de los barrios bajos, ¿no?

-En un apartamento de los barrios bajos, con mi viejo, si.

-Tu viejo… . – hablar de su padre me hacía sentir un poco culpable porque a lo mejor él estaba incómodo. Vi como Hisoka me miraba a través del espejo retrovisor unos segundos, vigilando mi reacción. - ¿Cómo era…?

-El apartamento es grande, pero parece pequeño porque es una pocilga. Nos revolcamos como cerdos en la mierda que dejamos por medio, pero ninguno la recoge, él porque no está, yo porque… no me da la gana. Una de las razones de porque me alegré de venir aquí, era por librarme de las ratas y las cucarachas.

-¿¡Ratas, cucarachas!? – lo miré con asco, casi gritando, totalmente asombrado. Esos bichos no me daban asco, pero casi nunca los había visto en persona, mi madre era una maniática de la limpieza y no permitía que ningún bicho viviera en casa.

-Si, ratas enormes, del tamaño de un gato pequeño y negras. Poco antes de venir, me peleé con una por morder a Ringo.

-¿Te peleaste con una rata?

-Si, ¡Y gané! La maté. – se rió a carcajada limpia y entonces supuse que se estaba quedando conmigo, porque era imposible que viviera entre ratas, ¿no?

-¿Mordió a… Ringo?

-¡Sip! Ringo es mi perro.

-¿Tienes un perro? – me emocioné.

-Si, ¿Por qué? No es tan raro.

-¡Me encantan los perros!

-No sé porque, pero me lo suponía.

-Es que… son muy guays. – me brillaban los ojos con estrellitas, sin conseguir contener mi emoción.

-¡Solo son chuchos!

-¡Son fieles, leales, cariñosos, protectores, amigos, monos y muy guays hacen lo que les pides y muerden a quien tu les digas! – Hisoka puso los ojos en blanco. Me iba a replicar pero le corte precipitadamente. - ¿Qué clase de nombre es Ringo para un perro?

-No lo sé. Se lo puse porque la primera vez que lo vi estaba comiendo tarta de manzanas… y me acorde de que manzana en japonés es Ringo.

-Ringo, manzana… que poco original. ¿Cómo es?

-¿El perro? – preguntó con tono despectivo. Yo asentí enérgicamente y Hisoka hizo una mueca con la boca. - ¡Yo que sé, es un perro! Tiene cuatro patas, dos ojos, hocico, orejas, cola… no, cola no. – se retractó enseguida. - Se la amputaron cuando lo atropellaron.

-¿Lo atropellaron? Pobrecito...

-Sí, claro, pobrecito.

-¿Y qué clase de perro…?

-¿No querías saber más de mí, Killua? – me cortó de repente y me miró, con algo parecido al coraje reflejado en la expresión de su cara. Recordé entonces las ganas que tenía de saber más de él y de las respuestas a ciertas preguntas hechas por mí.

-Vale, está bien. ¿A qué viene lo de Shiro-chan?

-¿Qué? – como si no me hubiera oído.

-¿Por qué me llamas Shiro-chan?

-Eso no es una pregunta sobre mí.

-Ya, pero quiero saberlo.

-¿Por qué? ¿Te molesta que te diga Shiro-chan, Shiro-chan? – sonrió. Yo bajé la cabeza, dándole vueltas al asunto.

-Depende de porque me llames así. Me pregunto si es porque me consideras un juguete o…

-No intentes psicoanalizar la situación. No soy tu paciente, mister loquero.

-¡Y yo no soy psicólogo, pero quiero saber porque me llamas así! – me crucé de brazos, un tanto cabreado y enfurruñado, esperando que él cediera y me lo contara, estrategia que me salía bien desde los dos años, pero esa vez no funcionó.

-Oh, venga, no te cabrees.

-Pues dímelo.

-Hum… no.

-¿Por qué? ¿Tan mala es la razón? ¿Me enfadaré? – Hisoka se encogió de hombros.

-No es una mala razón.

-Entonces dímela.

-Vale, si insistes, pero con una condición.

-¿Cuál? – Hisoka giró el volante con una más que maliciosa risita en la boca.

-Te la diré esta noche.

¿Por la noche? Exactamente, ¿Qué quería decir por la noche? Lo miré y lo pensé detenidamente. Lo que había querido decir con eso sólo se podía interpretar de una forma.

-Mamá está en… - no me dio tiempo la terminar la frase. Hisoka ya estaba aparcando justamente frente a casa. Eran las 3 y media. A esas horas, mi madre no estaba en casa, seguro y eso me puso nervioso de inmediato.

Hisoka y yo estábamos a solos en casa… otra vez.

-Tu madre ¿No está? – preguntó con tono sugerente en cuanto metí la llave en la cerradura y abrí la puerta de casa, entrando con paso apurado, incapaz de aguantar los nervios.

-Ha estas horas nunca está.

-¿Cuándo suele venir? – Hisoka entró como si llevara toda la vida viviendo allí y fue derecho al salón, tirándose sobre el sofá, despreocupado, cerrando los ojos.

-No lo sé. Su horario es muy variable. Quizás para cenar… - dejé las llaves sobre la mesa y me quedé observándole de pie, frente a él, esperando que se apartara y se sentara o al menos, me dejara un hueco.

-¿Eso quiere decir que estamos solos hasta la hora de cenar? – me miró con sus dorados ojos brillantes y con total descaro, se pasó la lengua sensualmente por los labios. Era obvio lo que estaba pensando, lo que quería hacerme y de solo imaginarlo, me ruborizaba y sentí el cuerpo arder pero, obstinado como yo sólo, me crucé de brazos y giré la cabeza con indignación. Empezaba a creer que mi hermano era una jodida máquina de dar y dar y yo aún me sentía pegajoso e incluso sucio por lo ocurrido hacía una escasa hora.

Me gustaba, no podía negarlo. Hisoka me encantaba, como me besaba, como me tocaba, como me masturbaba, como me mordía, me lamía, como me penetraba y me embestía… incluso como me golpeaba. Ahí estaba el problema. Hisoka era mi hermano y, por lo tanto, lo que hacíamos era sexo puro y duro y no solo eso. Empezaba a confundirme, empezaba a no tener claras mis tendencias sexuales porque, aunque me acostara con él, nunca en la vida ni ahora ni antes me habían gustado los hombres, nunca… pero con él era otra cosa, no. Es que sólo me gustaba hacerlo con él.

Eso no era normal.

-¿Qué se te pasa por esa cabecita? – me preguntó, alzando un poco la cabeza desde su posición, sus cabellos que habían estado aplastados contra el sofá se irguieron como las llamas que parecían. Yo ya no sabía ni como mirarle para no volver a caer en sus trucos de seducción.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres hacerlo de nuevo? – Hisoka alzó las cejas sin apartar los ojos de mí. - ¿Siempre eres tan insaciable o qué? ¡Acabamos de hacerlo!

-Hace cincuenta y tres minutos.

-¿Has calculado el tiempo?... Bueno, ¿Y qué? No ha pasado ni una hora.

-¿Es que acaso necesitas más? – no lo entendía. Yo por lo menos estaba agotado y él, tan fresco como una rosa. De repente se sentó, me agarró la mano y tiró de mí hacía él, casi tirándome encima. Quedé a cuatro patas sobre sus piernas y nuestros rostros muy cerca, casi pegados. Abrí mucho los ojos, sorprendido. - ¿Cuál es el maldito problema? ¿No te gusto lo suficiente? – bromeó, con esa risa de burla plasmada en su cara.

-No. No es eso… es que… - me besó los labios y yo sacudí la cabeza. – Es que esto es muy raro… - sus manos se posaron sobre mi mejilla y su pulgar me acarició los labios húmedos toscamente. – Yo no… no… - ladeó la cabeza y me apartó un poco de pelo alborotado de la frente, inútilmente pues regresó a su anterior posición como si nada. Su boca se cerró sobre mi cuello. – Ah… - sentí como me lamía la piel, como la succionaba con su boca y me hacía estremecer y temblar entre sus brazos. Eché mi cabeza hacía un lado, incapaz de contenerme para dejarle libre acceso a mi cuello, empezando a excitarme de nuevo, deseando que siguiera tocándome así, que succionara cada centímetro de mi piel.

Con una mano me tocaba el lateral del cuello y me acariciaba los labios. Con la otra, me subió la camiseta y empezó a rozarme el tatuaje de mi serpiente con sus dedos bruscos. Sus labios descendieron hasta mi hombro, tirando de mi camiseta para dejar mi piel totalmente expuesta a él. Me mordió suavemente el hombro y dejé escapar un jadeo, con las mejillas encendidas. Le lamí el dedo que tenía posado sobre mis labios y lo atrapé entre mis dientes cuando separó su boca de mí.

Hisoka alzó la cabeza y me miró con una sonrisita de diversión.

-¿Siempre eres tan fácil de conseguir? – noté mi cara arder. ¡Me estaba tomando el pelo! Le mordí fuertemente el dedo y Hisoka gruñó - ¡Oye!

-¿Y tú? ¿Siempre estás tan salido? – me quejé, soltándole el dedo y empujándolo sobre el sofá, dejándolo totalmente recostado sobre él. Intenté levantarme, mosqueado, pero Hisoka me rodeó la espalda con los brazos y me apretujó contra su cuerpo. Empecé a removerme, inquieto, intentando soltarme de su espachurrador abrazo y Hisoka empezó a reír, apretándome con más fuerza hasta que oí crujir mis huesos. - ¡Oh! ¡Me vas a aplastar!

-Sí, lo estoy.

-¿Qué? – seguí debatiéndome sin mucho resultado.

-Siempre estoy tan salido. En Kyuusan, era mi pasatiempo favorito. – me quedé quieto y la miré. Me lo había soltado en toda la cara como si nada, como si fuera lo más normal del mundo y yo arrugué la nariz, sin saber como tomármelo.

-¿A menudo?

-Varias veces al día.

-Eso es imposible.

-Pues digamos que una vez al día si te parece más creíble. – tragué saliva.

-¿Con tíos? – Hisoka se rió.

-Nunca, jamás, ni se me pasaba por la cabeza. Las tíos me daban… asco.

-Entonces, ¿Nunca con otro tío? – negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y yo qué? ¿Yo no te doy asco?

-Tú, no.

-¿Por qué no? Soy tan tío como cualquiera otro. – La expresión de Hisoka cambió a una que no supe clasificar. - ¿A que viene esa cara? ¿Me crees más tía que los demás? – Hisoka se quedó callado durante unos segundos, mirándome fijamente.

-Nuo. Nooooo, claro que no.

-Gilipollas. Lo crees.

-No he dicho eso. – ahora si que estaba cabreado. Volví a intentar hacer que me soltara, volví a moverme bruscamente y al ver que no podía, empecé a golpearle el pecho con los puños. - ¿Y tú cuantas veces?

-¿Yo? – paré unos instantes. – No quiero decírtelo.

-¡Oh, venga, yo te lo he dicho! – por unos momentos me lo planteé, pero deshice la idea enseguida. Noté como su mano aferrada a mi espalda descendía poco a poco.  
>-¡Ah! – pegué un bote y todo mi cuerpo se restregó contra el suyo. Su mano se adentró bajo mis pantalones y empezó a presionar bruscamente contra mi entrada.<p>

-¿Te gusta? – no me resistí, ya era imposible hacerlo con semejantes roces que me conducían a la locura. Era imposible decir no cuando la excitación domina cada célula de tu cuerpo y eso era lo que a mí me pasaba cuando Hisoka me tocaba. ¿Cómo podía haber cambiado tanto? ¿Haberme convertido en… un juguete sexual? ¿Su juguete? – Eh, Shiro-chan… - noté como muy, muy lentamente, uno de sus dedos me iba penetrando, desesperándome. Me mordí el labio inferior y apoyé las manos temblorosas sobre su duro pecho. - ¿Cuantas veces lo has hecho? – cerré los ojos con fuerza, tembloroso. Las rodillas con las que me mantenía sobre el sofá me temblaban como flanes. Sentí como me penetraba con mucha más velocidad y brusquedad con dos dedos más, hasta el fondo, casi con saña. Al igual que en el lavabo del bachillerato.

-¡Ooh, joder! – abrí los ojos. Le vi lamerse los labios con su mirada maliciosa fija en mí y bajé la cabeza, apoyándola en su pecho, encogiendo las piernas para acercarme más a él.

-No has contestado a la pregunta. – habló con tono serio y demandante. Sus dedos seguían jugueteando dentro de mí haciendo que mi cuerpo se tensara hasta que volví a sentirlo. Mi entrada empezaba a expandirse otra vez.

-N-noo… - murmuré.

-¿No? – alcé la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas. Él me miraba serio, pero aún así, con cierta malicia.

-¡No te lo dire!– y volvió a sonreír, con crueldad. Sus dedos se revolvieron dentro de mí y acabaron por salir, haciéndome jadear. – Hisoka… - lo llamé al verle levantarse de debajo de mí. ¿Se iba? ¿Me dejaba así, otra vez excitado y ansioso? Pero no. En cuanto cerré los ojos y volví a abrirlos, me encontré debajo, tumbado y con él entre mis piernas.

-¿Cuantas...veces...lo...has...hecho? – me alcé sobre las manos para quedar cara a cara a él. Vi como dirigía su mano a mi entrepierna y me la agarraba suavemente por encima de los pantalones.  
>Mierda Hisoka, estate quieto, ¡me pones demasiado!<p>

-¿Qué te importa cuántas veces lo haya hecho en mi vida?

-Me importa. – le oí y me miró con cara de frustración. Suspiré.

-Seis veces. – Hisoka alzó una ceja.

-¿Seis?

-Sí, seis. Contando las tuyas. – vi como fruncía el ceño levemente, dándole vueltas a algo. - ¿Qué pasa? ¿Tanto te sorprende?

-Casi… casi te creía virgen. – me sorprendió el tono de decepción en su voz. - ¿Con quién lo hiciste?

-Con mi última novia, Alluka. ¿Por qué?

-Has dicho última, ¿Has tenido muchas?

-¿A qué viene tanta pregunta? – Hisoka se encogió de hombros. Su mano subió desde mi entrepierna hasta el principio de mi camiseta. Empezó a subírmela y acarició la serpiente tatuada en mi piel.

-Yo también quiero saber más de ti. – esas palabras me llegaron hondo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco y empezó a latir con descontrol mientras sus manos seguían rozando la piel de mi vientre. - ¿Cuántas han sido? – tragué saliva.

-Seis, siete, quizás más.

-Vaya… no me esperaba tantas.

-Bueno, esas son solo con las que iba en serio. Luego, de rollo de verano o así… unas pocas más.

-Que ligón eres, Shiro-chan. – nos quedamos callados entonces. Hisoka parecía absorto observando cada centímetro que iba quedando al descubierto de mi torso mientras me subía la camiseta. Yo me derretía con cada caricia que recibía.

Eché la cabeza hacía atrás cuando se inclinó sobre mí y me besó la serpiente. Empezó a subir sin despegar los labios de mi piel y yo mismo, acabé agarrándome la parte de arriba y me la saqué, dejándola caer al suelo. Me tumbé cómodamente sobre el sofá, estremeciéndome al sentir a Hisoka lamiéndome desde el ombligo hasta el pezón izquierdo. Me lo mordió suavemente y tiró de él, dándole un par de lametones con su húmeda lengua. No pude contenerme y gemí.

Tiré de su camiseta hacía arriba, ansioso. Hisoka se apartó un poco, irguiéndose sobre mí y empezó a sacarse la enorme camiseta mientras yo recorría los músculos de su abdomen con la yema de mis dedos. Acerqué mi boca a la parte que acariciaba y, sintiéndome avergonzado por lo que pensaba hacer, ruborizado, abrí mi boca y la cerré sobre uno de los duros músculos de su abdomen, lamiendo y succionando. Noté como la espalda de Hisoka se deshacía en temblores durante escasos instantes. Creo que era la primera vez que le hacían estremecerse y le mordí, con cuidado, cuando dejé de aprisionar su piel entre mis labios, tornándose esta rojiza. Besé esa parte con suavidad cuando sus manos se aferraron a las mías, separándolas de su cuerpo con lentitud, entrelazando nuestros dedos.  
>Nos miramos fijamente. Hisoka inclinó la cabeza, yo cerré los ojos y entreabrí los labios, esperando que tomara mi boca con la suya de forma violenta y dominante.<p>

-¿Y yo? – murmuró, rozándomelos con los suyos, recorriendo el contorno con su lengua.

Abrí los ojos, sin entender que quería decir, buscando más contacto con ansias.

-¿Qué? – jadeé, con la respiración entrecortada y los latidos acelerados.

-Yo soy un rollo de verano o, acaso ¿Quieres algo más, Shiro-chan?

Me quedé mudo, sin saber cómo tomarme aquella pregunta y de repente, una idea descabellada cruzó mi mente.

Aquello que estábamos haciendo, sexo puro entre hermanos, ¿Que era? ¿Sexo consentido entre dos chicos depravados, hermanos y probablemente esquizofrénicos o, el comienzo de algo más serio?

Creo… que por un momento se me detuvo el corazón.

-Era broma. – Sonrió mi monstruoso hermano– No hay más de lo que puedes ver y tocar ¿no? Sería estúpido y masoca que hubiera algo más, así que no te enamores de mí, eh. – me quedé con la boca abierta al escuchar su advertencia. ¿Qué se creía? ¿Qué me iba a quedar pillado por mi propio hermano? Esto sólo era diversión, placer absoluto, o consentido, responsable y adulto, las ganas de probar cosas nuevas, pura perversión y lujuria. Sólo era eso… o puro, sin más… sólo eso…-Por supuesto que no, ya te gustaría cabeza tomate-chinche sacando la lengua.

-Al menos mi pelo no parece líquido seminal.

-Nooo, eres el cosplay cutre de Vegeta con el pelo tomate.

-Pelo semen.

-¡Pelo menstruación!

-¡Cabeza de erizo seminal!

-¡Cosplay cutre salido!

-¡Enano pelo pincho!

-¡Payaso pederasta!

-Sigo pensando que tu pelo tiene el color del semen.

No pudiendo más, estallamos en risas por esa pelea, olvidándome yo momentaneamente del tema anterior.

No iba a pasar.

Porque éramos hermanos, así que… era imposible que surgiera nada más, ¿verdad?

TBC...


	10. Chapter 10

Capitulo nueve.

Killua POV.

-Chicos, ya estoy en casa! – pegué un bote enorme. El corazón se me puso en la boca en cuanto oí a mi madre entrar en casa por la puerta y salté del sofá, disparado, tan exaltado y con tanta rapidez que tiré a Hisoka al suelo, de boca. No me paré a mirarle y agarré lo primero que vi a mano, su enorme camiseta, poniéndomela encima con descuido. – Chicos, ¿Estáis en casa? ¿Killu, cielo?

Vi a Hisoka, levantándose del suelo y mirándome con cara de incertidumbre al ver que le había robado su ropa. Le señalé, histérico, la puerta de la cocina y el frunció el ceño, tirando de su camisa, la que tapaba mi torso plagado de chupetones y por si fuera poco, tatuajes. Le pegué una patada baja que quería dirigir hacía su vientre, pero al ver su cara pálida y como cerraba los ojos con fuerza, maldiciéndome por lo bajo y encogiéndose adolorido, me di cuenta de que por desgracia para él, le había dado un poco más abajo.

No me paré a pensarlo. Me levanté y aprovechando su escasa guardia y su "incapacidad" para replicar, lo empujé hacía la cocina y cerré la puerta de golpe.

-¡Kill, cielo!

-Hola mamá. – intenté sonreír, sudando a chorros al verla aparecer cargada de bolsas que depositó en el suelo después de dirigirme una mirada de extrañeza. - ¿Cómo es que has llegado tan temprano?

-Oh, lo tenía todo planeado para este día cariño y me he pedido el día libre. He ido a comprar algunas cosas para la cena de hoy, será especial. – miré las bolsas sobre el suelo con una ceja alzada.

-¿Qué celebramos?

-Que Hisoka está aquí y… ¡Silva, va a venir a cenar esta noche después de un mes trabajando sin siquiera asomarse! ¿No es genial? – entorné los ojos, no muy contento por la noticia, la verdad, pero al ver la expresión de felicidad de mi madre, no pude hacer otra cosa que sonreír.

-Genial mamá. Será… increíble. ¿Necesitas que te ayude en algo? – mi madre se quedó parada frente a mí, con las bolsas de nuevo en las manos cuando entornó los ojos, observándome fijamente. Parecía extrañada y sorprendida y eso me hizo tragar saliva, nervioso. Mi madre siempre había sido tan astuta como despistada, un lince para ciertos asuntos, como saber cuándo mentía y cuando decía la verdad y acordarme de ello, me hizo empezar a sudar cuando se me acercó lentamente, con cara de preocupación. - ¿Qué… que pasa? – de repente, frunció el ceño.

-Killua… – rara vez me llamaba Killua y no utilizaba un apodo cariñoso y eso significaba que estaba enfadada. Oh, dios… no… - ¿Qué has hecho? – el corazón volvía a latirme desbocado a causa del nerviosismo. ¿Nos había descubierto? Joder, me tomaría por loco, por depravado, por enfermo mental. No me volvería a dirigir la palabra en la vida. Me echaría de casa o peor, ¡Me metería en un psiquiátrico! – Cariño… bueno, supongo que es normal. Estás en la edad después de todo.

-¿Qué? – fue lo primero que dije en cuanto tuve suficiente conciencia como para reaccionar. Mi madre se mordió la lengua, azorada de repente, cortada.

-Bueno, supongo que ya eres mayorcito como para saber dónde te metes, pero ten cuidado. Mantener relaciones uales a tu edad… es un tema delicado.

-¿¡Qué!? – mi madre sonrió, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera lo más normal del mundo. Llevó una mano de repente hasta mi hombro y noté la frialdad de su piel sobre la mía. La camiseta era tan grande que se me caía y me dejaba al descubierto el hombro izquierdo, escurriéndose por él. Se me veían los chupetones y en cuanto me di cuenta, me aparté de un salto de mi madre y me coloqué bien la camisa. Sentí las mejillas arder y mucha vergüenza ante la risita divertida de mamá.

-Cielo, lo comprendo. A tu edad yo también actuaba así. De esa forma acabé teniendo dos preciosos hijos. Sólo te digo que tengas cuidado. ¿Estarás usando preservativos, no?

-¡Mamá! – como para decirle que no los necesitaba… de momento.

-¿Dónde está tu hermano? – preguntó, recogiendo las bolsas de nuevo.

-Pues creo que está… ¿¡A dónde vas!? – me puse frente a ella, frenándole el paso al ver que iba directa a la cocina.

-Voy a dejar las cosas, cielo. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Y ese nerviosismo?

-¿Nerviosismo? ¿Yo? ¡Que va! – estaba tan nervioso, que me entró la risa floja y empecé a sudar. Notaba las espesas gotas de sudor empapándome la cara y el cuerpo y las piernas me flojeaban y me temblaban, como un flan.

-¿Estás bien, cariño?

-¡Si, claro que sí, genial! – un golpecito tras la puerta de la cocina me sobresaltó. Mi madre pareció no darse cuenta, pero yo empezaba a sentir una taquicardia compulsiva o lo que fuera que se sintiera cuando el corazón te hacía, ¡Bum, bum, bum! Y notabas como chocaba con las tripas.

-No creo que estés bien, quizás estés incubando algo. Iré a buscar alguna medicina para…

-¡No! – le grité. Ella saltó y me miró con expresión asustada. – No puedes entrar… - conseguí murmurar, con la boca seca.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque… porque… me estoy desmayando. – y me tiré al suelo dramáticamente.

-¡Killua! – mi madre prácticamente derrapó hasta mi lado y empezó a sacudirme entre sus brazos, gritando, histérica. Entreabrí los ojos, sin moverme, y pude ver como Hisoka asomaba la cabeza por la puerta de la cocina. - ¡Oh, dios, cariño! ¡Voy a llamar a una ambulancia!

-¡No, no, mamá, quédate conmigo, que tengo mucho miedo mamá! – mi madre se debatió, exasperada, sin saber que hacer mientras Hisoka salía de puntillas de la cocina, abrochándose los pantalones apresuradamente, dirigiéndose hacía la entradita. - ¡No! ¡No! ¡Me duele, me duele! – Hisoka me miró con una ceja alzada, sin saber que hacer. No era cuestión de que apareciera entrando en casa desnudo de cintura para arriba y descalzo. Ni siquiera mi madre se creería que había salido con esas pintas. - ¡El baño, el baño!

-¡Killua, que dices!

-¡No lo sé, estoy muy mal! ¡Me desmayo otra vez! – Hisoka salió corriendo del salón hacía el baño mientras mi madre, gritando mi nombre desesperada, empezó a arrastrarme hacía el sofá como podía. De repente, vi a Hisoka otra vez asomando la cabeza por la puerta del salón.

"Te vas a enterar por esto" leí sus labios y vi cómo se señalaba la entrepierna con gesto furioso para salir corriendo hacía el baño de nuevo.

Tragué saliva. Pero si no le había dado tan fuerte.

-Hijo, hijo, ¿Estás bien? ¡Responde cariño, por favor!

-Si mamá… - la miré intentando aparentar incertidumbre y poco a poco me levanté del sofá hasta estar sentado. Mi madre estaba pálida (más que de costumbre). – Ya ha pasado. Sólo ha sido… un shock. Ya estoy mucho mejor.

-¡De eso nada! ¡Por dios, que susto me has dado Killua! ¡No puede haberse pasado tan rápido cuando incluso te has puesto a delirar! ¡Mañana irás al médico!

-¿Qué? No hace falta mamá.

-Oh, sí que hace falta. Tú estás incubando algo gordo y no me quedaré tranquila hasta que no te vea un médico.

-Pero…

-¡No me repliques, vas a ir al médico y se acabó! – puse los ojos en blanco. Más me valía no llevarle la contraria.

-Vale mamá.

-Y ahora no sé si debería posponer la cena de esta noche… - la oí murmurar de camino a la cocina, a regaña dientes. A veces, mi madre era una histérica.

Me levanté del sofá enseguida, de un salto cuando la perdí de vista tras la puerta y caminé con precaución hacía el baño, sintiéndome intimidado por el intenso silencio que se había formado. Me detuve unos segundos frente a la puerta, agarrando el pomo y la abrí de golpe. No sabía exactamente que esperaba encontrarme allí, pero me decepcionó bastante al no ver absolutamente nada fuera de lo normal.

De hecho, Hisoka no estaba.

Cerré la puerta y salí del baño. Me pregunté si quizás Hisoka había subido arriba, a su cuarto tal vez. Empecé a subir las escaleras y lo primero que hice fue entrar en su habitación furtivamente, examinándolo todo, sin verlo allí. Fui hacía la mía…

-¡Te pille! – grité al abrirla de golpe, pero seguía sin verlo allí.

Ladeé la cabeza.

Sentí sus manos agarrarme los hombros y de un empujón, me empotró contra la puerta, cerrándola de golpe. Me hice daño en la espalda y por un momento, me encogí y cerré los ojos hasta que vi sus manos situarse a ambos lados de mi cabeza, acorralándome.

-Me has… reventado… los huevos. – me mordí el labio. Parecía muy enfadado.

-No te movías, nos iban a pillar.

-¡Porque me has robado la ropa! ¡Eso es mío! – gritó, tirando de su camisa, la cual seguía escurriéndose por mis hombros.

-¡Estaba desnudo, me iba a ver todas las mierdas que me has hecho en el cuerpo!

-¡Ese no es mi problema!

-¡Si nos pillan será tu problema y el mío! – ahí se quedó callado unos segundos.

-¡Bah, me da igual!

-¿Qué te da igual? ¡Tú estás tonto! ¡Definitivamente, tengo un hermano gilipollas!

-¡Y yo un obseso por mi ropa!

-¿Qué? ¡Yo no estoy obseso por tu ropa!

-¿No? – Hisoka anduvo con gesto cabreado hasta mi cama, deshaciéndola y metió la mano bajo la almohada, sacando de un tirón la otra camisa, la que me había dejado la noche en la que por primera vez, lo habíamos hecho. Me la mostró, alzando una ceja. Me puse rojo hasta la raíz del pelo. – Entonces, esto lo ha traído el ratoncito Pérez ¿No?

-Eso… no es mío.

-¡Obviamente no, porque es mío!

-¡Eh, eh, que tú me la diste para que no pasara frío!

-¡Te la dejé! Y todavía no me la has devuelto, ¿Puedo preguntar por qué la tienes escondida debajo de tu almohada?

-Pu-pu-pues… - me daba vergüenza soltarle que me abrazaba a ella de vez en cuando para sentirlo más cerca, para captar su olor.

-No me digas que la usas para hacer guarrerías, ¿Verdad?

-¿Qué?

-Admítelo. Nadie guardaría algo así de una persona que solo conoce de un par de polvos si no es para recordar como lo hizo. ¿A qué sí? – me quedé descolocado, observando como zarandeaba la camisa frente a mí sonriendo con total maldad. ¡Me estaba provocando! - ¿Qué haces con la camisa? ¿Te masturbas sobre ella mientras piensas en mí? – sentí como me temblaba el brazo y la temperatura de mi cuerpo subía y subía, pero no por excitación, esta vez no. - ¡Pero que guarro eres, Shiro-chan! – cerré el puño. La barbilla empezó a temblarme de tan apretados que tenía los dientes.

-Cállate.

-Quizás te la restriegas.

-Basta ya, Hisoka cierra la boca. – no parecía dispuesto a callar y yo sabía que mis ojos ardían, la ira estaba tan visible en ellos que seguramente podría matarlo con la mirada.

-O quizás la muerdas mientras te metes los dedos por detrás, imaginándote que soy yo. - mi cuerpo entero empezó a deshacerse en espasmos.

-Déjalo ya. - Bajé la cabeza y vi como Hisoka se me acercaba con la chulería pintada en la cara.

-No me digas que te vas a poner a llorar por… - no le di tiempo a acabar. Levanté el brazo y le pegué un puñetazo en la mejilla con tanta rabia acumulada que lohizo retroceder varios pasos y encogerse un poco.

Me agarré el puño con la otra mano enseguida. Joder, me había reventado los nudillos con ese golpe. Me dolía hasta a mí, a él… le abría destrozado la mandíbula.

-Hisoka… - mi hermano no se movió, llevándose las manos a la boca con la cabeza agachada y el cuerpo encorvado hacía adelante. – Lo siento, ¿Te duele mucho? – me situé a su lado y apoyé mis manos sobre sus hombros, sin saber qué hacer, sin saber cuál sería su reacción en cuanto despertara del aturdimiento del golpe, sin saber si me gritaría o me devolvería el puñetazo y la patada con el doble de fuerza, sólo sabía que no podía irme y dejarlo ahí tirado cuando le había pegado yo mismo con mi propio puño en un arranque de ira.Esto me había pasado antes con un niño, hace años, y lo mande al hospital, no quería que a Hisoka le pasara lo mismo.

Murmuró algo que no alcancé a escuchar.

-¿Hisoka? – y entonces alzó la cabeza y oí el crujido de su mandíbula, encajándosela de nuevo con sus propias manos. Cerró los ojos, acariciándose la mejilla con expresión molesta e irritada y me miró. Me agarró del cuello de la sudadera y tiró de mi hacía arriba, obligándome incluso a situarme de rodillas sobre el suelo.

-Hoy ya van dos veces. ¿Qué pasa? ¿Quieres morir? Dilo de una vez y te ayudaré a cumplir tu deseo. – entorné los ojos. Estaba muy enfadado y por un momento, tuve miedo recordando el aspecto demacrado de Yoda tras la pelea contra mi hermano. ¿Me haría a mí lo mismo? Hisoka ya había demostrado varias veces sus escasos escrúpulos, por no decir nulos. Me había follado sabiendo que éramos hermanos la primera noche y seguía haciéndolo, sin aparente remordimiento… aunque yo me dejara… porque me gustaba.

No lo entendía. No entendía como podía disfrutar tanto magreándome con mi propio hermano, dejando que se restregara conmigo, dejando que me reventara por dentro y nos corriéramos juntos, uno sobre el otro. Era una locura, pero me encantaba.

Y sólo era así conmigo. Sólo era bueno conmigo.

Sonreí al recordar sus palabras.

-¿De qué coño te ríes? – no me detuve a analizar su expresión. Poco importaba como de enfadado estaba, pues conmigo, no le funcionaba y era algo que también me había demostrado aunque fuera inconscientemente, aunque no tuviera escrúpulos.

Sólo era bueno conmigo.

-¿Qué mierda estás pensan…? – mi lengua recorrió de arriba abajo sus labios, dejándolo totalmente paralizado cuando pegué mi boca a su mejilla herida y la abrí. Le mordí suavemente. – Umh… - mierda, lo deseaba otra vez. Quería terminar lo que habíamos empezado abajo, quería que volviera a tocarme, que volviera a agarrarme y me lo hiciera de todas las formas posibles.

Separé mi boca de su mejilla, empapada de mi saliva y lo miré en silencio a los ojos. Esos jodidos ojos dorados que tanto me atrapaban...Hisoka entreabrió los labios, la respiración acelerada, jadeando como si hubiera estado corriendo durante dos horas sin detenerse un segundo. El brazo con el que me sujetaba le tembló unos instantes antes de soltarme.

-Puto Shiro-chan. – y se abalanzó sobre mí. Los dos nos cogimos con ganas y sin pararnos a pensar que no estábamos solos en casa, encajamos nuestros labios a la perfección, moviéndolos sobre los contrarios como dos desesperados. Empujé a mi hermano contra la puerta del armario provocando un espantoso ruido al estamparla contra la madera sin dejar de comernos la boca, sin dejar que su lengua se alejara de la mía. Por un momento, por pura ansia me descubrí siendo yo quien se lo comía a él, quien lo agarraba con fuerza y lo tocaba como un ansioso todo el cuerpo. Como si fuera mío.

Hisoka me mordió los labios de repente y nuestras lenguas se separaron. Nos miramos unos segundos entre jadeos. Se lamió los restos de saliva que habían quedado sobre sus labios húmedos y rojos. No fui capaz de desviar mi mirada descarada de los sensuales movimientos de su lengua.

Lo que podría hacerme con esa lengua…

-Eres un ansioso… además de una obseso por mi ropa. – me reí como un idiota al escucharle. Sus brazos desnudos me rodearon y me apretaron contra él con firmeza sin intención de dejarme escapar. Su pecho estaba caliente, era fuerte y también casi podría asegurar protector. Por unos momentos cerré los ojos y dejé apoyada mi cabeza ahí. Hisoka hinchó el pecho, cogiendo aire.

-Pues tú eres un poseso y un depravado que le gusta tirarse a su hermano. No sé que es peor.

-Shiro-chan…

-Dime de una vez porque me llamas Shiro-chan siempre.

-Esta noche.

-Viene Silva a cenar y seguro, seguro que se queda.

-¿Quién es Silva? – me acariciaba el cabello con una mano, la otra la mantenía pegada a mi cintura bajo la sudadera y yo no tenía intención de deshacer el abrazo que nos unía. Era tan agradable.

-Silva es mi padre… y supongo...si tu quieres...tu padrastro. – Estaba claro que ninguno de los dos tenía claro cuál era el sitio de Hisoka en la familia. Él no sabía si llamar a mi madre mamá o Hisomi, además… se suponía que éramos hermanos y esto, no lo hacían precisamente las hermanos. Era cosa de enfermos. – Hisoka… ¿Me consideras tu hermano?

-¿Hum?

-¿Soy un hermano para ti o… o que soy? – noté como su pecho se hinchaba al tomar aire.

-Me has pillado, vale, lo admito. No te considero mi hermano. – separé la cabeza de su caliente pecho y le miré, esperando una respuesta más explícita. – No eres mi hermano, eres mi Shiro-chan. – sonrió, como si lo que acabara de decir fuera un chiste divertido. Yo seguía sin verle sentido.

-¿Hay mucha diferencia entre hermano y lo que tu denominas "Shiro-chan"? – me besó los labios levemente y rozándolos con los míos, respondió.

-Mucha. Si fueras mi hermano no podría hacerte esto, ¿No? – entorné los ojos, con su aliento en mi boca, tomando él el mío y yo el suyo.

-Supongo… que no. ¿Por eso me llamas Shiro-chan? ¿Ese estupido mote sobre el color de mi pelo y el chan detrás es mejor?

-Me sería difícil seguir acostándome contigo si tuviera en la cabeza que eres mi hermano y la idea, acabaría dándome asco. Pensar que no tienes relación de sangre conmigo es mucho más fácil, pensar que eres como cualquier otra persona…

-Cualquier otra persona con la que te puedes restregar a gusto, a tu antojo, utilizándola. Como un juguete. – la idea de que me comparara con cualquier otra persona me cabreaba y mucho. – Si no te gusta la idea de tirarte a tu hermano, no lo hagas.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Me vas a decir que tú piensas en mí como hermano mientras lo hacemos y nos tocamos así?

-No, pero… - me mordí el labio. No pensaba en él como mi hermano mientras lo hacíamos, pero sabía que lo era me gustara o no. Era algo muy contradictorio. No me gustaba que mi hermano me tocara, me gustaba que lo hiciera Hisoka, pero… es que precisamente era mi hermano.

Eso me daba que pensar.

-Oh, Shiro-chan~. – Hisoka me cogió de las muñecas y me separó de él, haciéndome retroceder lejos del armario y provocando que chocara contra el escritorio. Posó mis manos sobre su cara, sin dejar de mirarme fijamente, hipnotizándome. - ¿Quién pensabas que te tocaba en el coche la primera vez?

-Un… un desconocido. No sabía quién eras.

-¿Y por qué dejaste que te lo hiciera?

-Porque… me gustabas.

-¿Y ahora, quien piensas que te toca y te tiene acorralado entre el escritorio y su cuerpo? – encogí el cuello. Hisoka acercaba cada vez más su boca a la mía y su entrepierna chocaba contra mi ingle suavemente. Sonreí, pasando la lengua por mis labios. Hisoka me miraba embobado de una manera casi atontada y eso me hacía sentir idiota.

Venga, ¿A qué esperas? Házmelo de una vez.

-La persona que quiero que me reviente de una puta vez… se llama Hisoka. – sonrió, divertido y ansioso.

-¿Y quién es Hisoka para ti? ¿Tú hermano?

-¡Que le follen a mi hermano, yo te quiero a ti! – y otra vez, como dos salidos, apreté su cara entre mis manos y junté nuestras bocas, con todas las ganas de comérmelo. Me arrancó la sudadera a tirones, entre dientes maldiciendo la ropa por obligarnos a separar nuestros labios y en cuanto me la sacó, me agarró del trasero y me subió al escritorio, tirando todo lo que había en él, los libros, los discos, los cuadernos, el teclado del ordenador y casi tiramos la pantalla de un manotazo. Me daba igual mientras no parara de comerme la boca y nuestras lenguas siguieran peleándose por el terreno contrario.  
>Le rodeé el cuello con los brazos y le agarré de los cabellos rojos con fuerza, casi dándole tirones cada vez que me mordía o me apretaba el trasero con sus manos, con sus garras más que uñas, pegándome a él y restregándose todo lo que podía contra mí.<p>

Le arañé la espalda descendiendo hasta sus anchos pantalones, empezando a bajárselos, totalmente enloquecido, tocando la suave piel de su duro trasero, apretándola entre mis manos.

-¿Killua? – nos costó separarnos horrores en cuanto oímos como tocaban a la puerta. Dejamos de besarnos, con la respiración entre cortada, pero sin separarnos ni apartar nuestras manos del otro. - ¿Killu, estás ahí? – no me quedó más remedio. Enseguida, solté a Hisoka y lo empujé lentamente hacía un lado. Me coloque una camisa sin mangas roja que encontré por el escritorio y bajé de un salto del mismo y me pasé la mano por los labios, intentando borrar todo rastro de saliva. Hisoka hizo lo mismo y se colocó bien los pantalones antes de dejarse caer sobre la cama, intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

-¿Sí?

-¿Killua, puedo entrar? – miré a Hisoka, recuperando la respiración a bocanadas. Asintió con la cabeza.

-Si.

-¡Ey, Killu! – Silva, mi padre, entró por la puerta con los brazos extendidos y una gran sonrisa en la cara.

-¡Papa! – le di un abrazo y sentí los huesos crujir cuando me espachurró contra su cuerpo de oso.

-¡Cuánto tiempo sin verte canijo! ¿Dónde te metes? ¿Muy ocupado con los estudios? Tu madre me ha dicho que vas muy bien en la universidad-me acarició el pelo despeinandome más aún-Siento no venir tanto por casa, prometo venir más a menudo.

-Sí, uno hace lo que puede, y no te preocupes, lo entiendo no pasa nada. – desvió la mirada entonces a Hisoka, con una sonrisa reluciente.

-Tú debes de ser Hisoka.

-Hola. – a él sí que se le notó la sonrisa falsa en la cara cuando se levantó. Estrecharon las manos en forma de saludo.

-Vaya, no te esperaba así. Siempre te había imaginado un estilo a Killua.

-Sí, supongo que no todos los hermanos se parecen tanto como se dice. – se separaron casi a la nada. De repente podía casi tocar la tensión con mis propias manos.

-Así que vas a quedarte a dormir en casa hoy, ¿No, papa?

-Sí, creo que será mejor que vaya a ayudar a tu madre a preparar la mesa sino quiero que me acuse de vago. Nos vemos dentro de… cinco minutos. – asentí con la cabeza, viendo como se iba de la misma manera que venía. – Killu, esos tatuajes no son permanentes ¿no?

-Oh… pues… - hice una mueca con la cara y Silva negó con la cabeza.

-Que no los vea tu madre.

-Eso intento evitar. – y cerró la puerta dejándonos de nuevo en intimidad. Suspiré, más tranquilo y aliviado. Oí de nuevo un crujido desagradable, Hisoka se toqueteaba el cuello con gesto tosco.

Por su expresión, no parecía haberle caído muy bien mi padre.

-Parece que hoy no es tu día de suerte. – le dije y su boca se torció en una risita.

-¿No? – me acarició con una mano la mejilla y los labios e hizo amago de besarme, pero se separó en el último momento. – Yo diría que sí. – y salió de la habitación.

Me pasé la lengua por los labios, sintiendo su sabor y le pegué una patada a la puerta cerrada, sin poder contener mi júbilo.

¡Mierda, Hisoka me volvía loco! 


End file.
